


Unbreakable

by Foolsgold85



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fridget, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foolsgold85/pseuds/Foolsgold85
Summary: Will Franky and Bridget's love stand the barrier of Wentworth.. Franky prepared for the day of her return to Wentworth...after S5 Ep8.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction, massive Fridget fan.

Unbreakable 

Chapter 1

Bridget woke up to the sound of banging at her front door, another day another hangover she prayed whoever it was would go away. She didn’t want any visitors not right now, not anytime soon the only person she wanted was Franky and she broke their hearts the previous week. Bridget made her way to the front door, blinded buy the sun when she saw Alan standing looking at her. Alan noticed immediately Bridget looked worst for wear and cold smell the alcohol radiating from her.

Alan began to speak, “Bridget, I’m sorry to come here unannounced but I made a promise to Franky I would check in, she is worried about you.” Bridget laughed and smiled “I’m good Alan, I only risked my whole career for the women that I love for what? Hugging a bottle of shiraz every night and still it doesn’t numb the pain your daughter has left in my heart.” Alan “I’ve been to see Franky, you know I’m not her favourite fan but she, she does love you Bridget its clear as day. She pushes people away when she is hurting its her defence.” Bridget laughed, “Alan did you actually come for something as I don’t want to talk about Franky Fucking Doyle anymore.”.

Alan handed Bridget a letter, Bridget looked at the handwriting and recognised it immediately it was Franky’s, she remembered finding random notes left in her lunch box Franky had made her making sure she ate healthy. Bridget smiled as a tear strolled down her face. Bridget looked at Alan, who saw the pain etch across her face. Alan didn’t know whether to speak or not but took the risk, he promised Franky he would give her letter to Bridget and would fight for her just as much his daughter. Alan looked Bridget in the eyes, “ Franky always worried she would hurt you and mess up the best thing she had ever had, so she wrote this letter and made me promise if the day ever came I would find you and give you it. I have messed my daughters life up enough, I wasn’t there for her when she needed me and I regret the day I walked out her life every single day. I left her with her mum, who burnt her with cigarettes and an alcoholic. She blamed herself for her mum being an alcoholic and she will never forgive herself if she saw you standing before me. Please get some help Bridget, before you lose yourself to the bottle.” Alan walked away before Bridget could speak, she had received some home truths it is true I’m turning into an alcoholic.

Bridget walked in to her living room, she saw the 3 bottles of shiraz on the coffee table and remembered why she felt so rough. Bridget put the letter on table and put the empty bottles in the recycling. She headed for a hot shower, as the water hit against her tired body memories of Franky filled her thoughts, she could feel Franky’s ghost on her shower touching her neck, placing soft kisses along her throat kissing until their lips met, she missed Franky, her touch, her smile, her warm embracing hugs. Bridget wrapped her arms around her body and held herself close and cried as her heart broke over and over again. Alan’s words had touched a nerve, she knew Franky didn’t like her drinking too much and now she couldn’t function without a drop. Alan was right she had to get a grip of her drinking otherwise she will lose everything. Bridget stepped out shower and got dressed, she put on a hoodie Franky loved that smelt of Franky. She made herself a strong coffee, took some pain relief and faced the object which she knew could make or break her.

Bridget picked up the letter she had recently discarded and took a deep breath. Bridget gently opened the letter, as she pulled it out she saw there were a dvd enclosed which had play me first on it, Bridget placed it in the dvd player and pressed play.

Franky appeared on the tv, Bridget began to cry as Franky began to talk. “If you are watching this then I have breached my parole and let you down. I want you to know that every day I have spent with you is a day that has made all my dreams come true. Everyday I woke up I have looked at the most beautiful women in the world, one look from you and my heart fills with love. You have shown me what true love feels and looks like, I will forever be grateful to you. Franky’s eyes are glazing over unable to keep her emotions together. I love how your lips always taste of cherry every time we kiss. God Gidget you breath takinly stunning. You trusted me, guided me to be a better me, it sound corny but its true you bring out the best in me. I am in love with you Gidge everything about you, you know I have had my share of women’ Bridget smiled when she saw Franky smile and flash her tongue, god that tongue could cut you like a knife of fill you with love....’but none have compared to you. I need you to know there will be times I will push you away, I will hurt you we both know that but any decision I make you will be the reason and prize at the end of the line. I am weak without you, I will continue to fuck up but stay strong. I want you to go to the draws beside our bed. I want you to pull the bottom draw out” Bridget ran to the bedroom and pulled the draw as if her life depended on it. She saw immediately a black box wrapped in a silver bow. As she opened the box she saw a beautiful white gold ring with a diamond sparkling. Bridget knew how expensive this ring was, she had pointed it too Franky in the past. Franky had gone and bought it. Bridget began crying her heart ached more for Franky. Bridget returned to living room with the ring and began playing the remainder of the dvd. Franky had tears in her eyes and she smiled, then a song Bridget recognised played....   
Shane Filan Unbreakable... She finds it hard to trust someone, she heard the words cause they’ve all been sung ,she’s the girl in the corner, she’s the girl nobody loved.......Bridget remembered serenading Franky one drunken evening listening to her music, Franky thought Bridget had poor taste, but knew she loved her Irish singers, she was a closet fan of boybands and those were the moments they cherished no one else knew.... Bridget heard the lyrics Don’t you know that you’re amazing, but I’m here to stay.....Bridget closed her eyes and tears fell, she looked at the screen and saw Franky singing the chorus...When you lose the your way and the fight is gone, your heart starts to break and you need someone around you now, just close your eyes while I put my arms around you and make you unbreakable...Bridget smiled at Franky and felt her heart feeling that little bit more whole god she loved this women. Bridget watched Franky sing some parts of the song and mimicked Bridget who would usually sing it to her. As the song ended Franky smiled her biggest smile and spoke.  
Gidget you complete me, your the missing piece of my heart and without you I will never be whole. I have spent all my life looking for you and now I have found you, I wont let you go. So I plead and beg you, stand strong for both of us and don’t give up on me. You’re all I believe in and as long as I live I will love you. Bridget will you take this ring as a token on my love and wear it with pride, I want the world to know you are mine. I wont give up on us no matter what I say, you are my world and without you I will die”  
Bridget close her eyes and cried, she looked at the ring and closed the box. She walked over to the bin and contemplated what to do......


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky puts her heart in her hand to win Gidget back. Bridget makes a discovery.

Unbreakable   
Chapter 2   
Bridget sat starring at the TV, she had watch Franky’s message over 100 times and still she remained lost, heart broken but so full of love for this women. Bridget had dated plenty of women but never allowed anyone to get too close since that night when her world changed, when she were sexually assaulted in her early 20s. It was the reason she wanted to become a forensic psychologist, to help women over come any barriers in life to understand people. She didn’t parade her sexuality, many people assumed she had a husband or boyfriend at home but not Franky Doyle she knew I was a lesbian, once she broke my walls and got clarity she soften. Franky let me in, she would find my gaze across every room, if only she knew I loved her from the first times our eyes met. Bridget wanted a drink to numb her pain but Franky came to her thoughts, she didn’t want to become an alcoholic that would kill Franky. It didn’t matter how much hurt Franky had caused her she just couldn’t justify scoring points. Bridget grabbed her keys and decided she needed to go for a drive she needed to be away from all the memories of Franky Doyle. 

Bridget drove to the beach and relaxed against a rock, still Franky filled her thoughts she couldn’t shake her from her mind. Bridget remembered spending a sunny afternoon relaxing with Franky, the sun making her eyes sparkle with a sexy smile on her lips as she poured a glass of wine each, she has prepared a picnic of hummus, cheese, grapes, bread sticks and olives. Simple but filling nibbles they ate. Franky held Bridget as the sun set and whispered sweet words into her ear. It was the first time Franky had told her she could fall in love with her. They went home and made love slowly that night nothing was rushed. Bridget wished she could go back to that day when the world was perfect. 

A women caught Bridget’s attention, she had blonde short hair, the top was longer and stopped just above her eye brows, her eyes were blue she had a body that fell perfect at all the right angels. The lady was walking her dog, a black Labrador which was sprinting towards Bridget. Before Bridget knew she was being licked, the other lady apologised ‘I’m so sorry, she see’s what she wants and she is off’, Bridget smiled as the lady continued ‘She has good taste, my name is Zoe.’ Zoe put her hand out as Bridget shook it, ‘Bridget, so how old is she?’ Zoe glanced at Bridget she saw how beautiful her eyes flashed but saw how lost she was...’3 but still a puppy. She keeps me on my toes.’ Bridget smiled. Zoe knew if she didn’t give this women her number she may regret it. ‘She is an idiot’, Bridget looked confused ‘the lady who broke your heart, if you ever fancy a drink then please give me a call.’ Zoe gave Bridget her card, Bridget smiled then spoke, ‘I’m trying to give up the alcohol but dinner maybe?’ Zoe smiled and said ‘Id like that, call me’. Zoe walked away as Bridget watches her disappear in the distance she put her card in her purse. Bridget knew she had to be poliet, she was not ready to replace Franky.

Bridget began her drive home but had to stop by Vera’s house. Vera opened the door and saw Bridget had been crying. She opened her arms and gave Bridget a hug, she hated to see her friend hurting so much. Bridget couldn’t resist asking, ‘How is she?’, Vera knew she only asked about Franky, Vera sighed ‘She has been quiet, she has kept her head down. Her and Allie seem to be helping each other with Bea’s death.’ Bridget cringed at hearing this statement. ‘Did you know Ferguson said she saw them kissing.’ Vera appeared shocked, ‘No!! Franky loves you, she told me herself.’ Bridget appeared shocked from this confession, “I asked Franky to help me take Ferguson down, the women have so much respect for her but she declined. She wanted to prove her innocence and get back to her life with you.’ Bridget heart swelled with pride at hearing Franky still wanted her but too much has happened. ‘Vera, she swears she never killed Mike. She was being stalked by him , she told me she had a coffee which was stupid but nothing else. I wished she had I miss her sooo much.’ Vera smiled at her friend, ‘I never thought Id say this but Franky has changed, she doesn’t get involved in silly arguments she helping all the women with their appeals. She is a mini Bridget, I can hear you in her talk. She loves you Bridget.’ ‘I know, she left me a video telling me she will fuck up. Can you believe it, I just cant trust her she has lied to me so much recently I don’t know what is real anymore.’ Vera smiled and hugged her friend. 

Franky was sat in the visiting room, her father sat opposite her. Alan, ‘I gave Bridget your letter, I wont lie Franky she looked a mess.’ Franky’s heart broke, she loved Bridget more than anything and would move the world to make things right. ‘I need to get out of here and prove my innocence, I’ve pushed her away and broke her in here I cant fix that. I assaulted her and still she came back, I’m a fucking idiot.’ Alan appeared confused, ‘you assaulted her?’ Franky face crumbled, ‘I wanted to push her away I dont want her wasting her life on me, but a day without her is a day I die a little bit more. She is my glue she puts me back every time I fall apart, I need to be her glue and put her back together. God Ive fucked everything up with the women I love.’ Alan felt uncomfortable, but knew his daughter needed to offload. Alan held Franky’s hand which shocked both him and Franky with his movement, ‘’Dont push her away, your not alone. Tess loves having Sunday’s chilling with Bridget they have bonded and make each other laugh.’ “What, has Bridget seen Tess?” “ Yes, Bridget has kept in contact. She hasn’t visited the past two weeks, she has been a mess. She is lost Franky, she needs you. I know you dont want Tess to visit, Bridget still keeps visits”, Franky put her head on the table she wanted to cry but couldn’t she had to be strong in prison. 

Franky returned to her cell she wanted time alone, she knew she had once again put Bridget in jeopardy accessing Wentworth system using her password. She knew Bridget had the same password for everything GIDGET they used the same password they had trusted each other with everything. How will Bridget explain her account being used, Franky hoped this would not come back on Bridget when she escaped. She wanted to hold her kite, she wanted to hold Bridget it was the closet thing she had that she could hold close to her heart. Franky thoughts went to coming home Bridget who had scattered candles along the floor leading to there bedroom, their laying on the bed in a sexy corset was Bridget. She had music playing in background candles lit up her blue eyes and Franky no longer felt tired, she wanted to capture this moment for the rest of her life. She knew she had to knuckle down and find a way to cure the space she had put between them, she had to fight for them and step up for Bridget. 

Bridget walked in to her house, all she wanted was a bath and bed. Today the past few weeks seem to have caught up with her. She grabbed a bottle of shiraz and opened it, she felt torn between drinking a glass, she wanted nothing but a large glass of red as she lifted the bottle her head and heart battled with each other. Bridget poured the wine in the sink and continued to do so with the other 6 remaining bottles she needed a clear head and this was too tempting. As she put the bottles in recycling she caught the box that held heart. As Bridget picked up the box and glanced at the ring that Franky had declared her love with and put it on her bedside cabinet next to a picture of her and Franky. She would sleep dreaming of Franky.

Bridget drove to Wentworth the following day, hoping she will get a glance at Franky walking the corridors. She had been asked to discuss Will Jackson in a hearing. As she returned to her car she felt sad she hadnt seen the women she loved, her phone rang she contemplated leaving the answer machine to answer but she knew she had applied for several jobs last night, knew she had to get her life back on track. 

Bridget answered the unknown number calling her “Hello”, Gidget its me’, “How did you get through?’ ‘I will explain later I’ve only got 2 minutes” Franky” I know you don’t want to talk to me but I’m desperate for your help. I have found some information about Mike Pennisi.’ ‘Franky that is a job for your lawyer’ Gidge Can you please come in and visit me, I cant talk about it on the phone.’ ‘I’m outside Wentworth put me on your visiting list after lunch’. Franky smiled the brightest she had in days. 

Bridget felt her heart pull, she had never been mesmerised by a women like this before. She knew in her heart she could break it over and over again, but she couldn’t say ‘No’, no matter how hard she tried she loved her. At this minute she needed her and she would help her. “Thank you”, Franky sighed a breath of relief and couldn’t resist, ‘I love you Gidget’, the phone went dead before she could reply. Bridget sighed and looked at her phone, she pressed pictures and looked at a selfie Franky had taken when she was in bed, them at Tess birthday party, and family bbq. Bridget looked at the clock 45 minutes she had to wait for Franky. Bridget turned on the radio, took a small drive she didn’t want to be noticed in the car park, as she drove to the local coffee shop. Bridget cursed the radio as she heard their song play John Legend All Of Me. 

Franky waited in the visitors room, her heart felt like it was in her hand she knew she had to try and make Bridget see how much she needed her. She felt her heart react before she made eye contact, she knew the only women who made that reaction is Bridget Westfall. The moment their eyes met they said a thousand words to each other. Franky noticed Gidgets eyes were no longer puffy, she had the sparkle she fell in love with so long ago, she didn’t care everyone turned to look as Gidget only had eyes for her. Gidget saw Franky stand before she sat, something she loved about Franky, she wanted to hug and kiss Franky but knew she couldn’t. 

Franky couldn’t wait to speak ‘Thanks for coming’ she said with a smile, Bridget appeared more reserved and said ‘I wish I could say no, so what was it on the phone you couldn’t talk about?’, ‘You remember that new prisoner Iman, so I’m helping her with some legal advocacy stuff and I realise she has a social media connection to Mike Pennisi.” Bridget thought she had heard wrong ‘The Mike Pennisi?’ ‘How is that a coincidence?” Bridget wasn’t expecting this information ‘Its the mother of coincidence’, Franky became serious ‘Now I know its a long shot but I think its worth looking into her background.” “yeah and that’s what I said on the phone its a job for your lawyer’, Franky put her arms across the table with a note Zoe Taylor ”Its the name of her therapist I want you to look into her, I just want to know if Iman knew Pennisi nothing else no confidential shit” Bridget couldn’t believe what Franky was asking Bridget looked at her name ‘I don’t even know this women’ Bridget thought she recognised the name from the women she met at the beach now that would be a coincidence. ‘If I start asking questions about her client she can report me to the side board’ Franky felt frustrated ‘Just tell her you have a client in prison for a crime they never committed”, ‘If you was a client I wouldn’t be sitting here’, Franky felt all hope was leaving ‘Please Gidge it is my only lead, it could be the difference between freedom and 20 years in here.’ Franky pleaded with Bridget through her eyes and Bridget knew she couldn’t resist. If what Franky was saying were true she could have her home and that is all she wanted. Bridget smiled at Franky and said ‘Ok’. 

Franky sighed she couldn’t believe Bridget would still help her. Franky knew she had to tell her how she felt, ‘I’m sorry I let you down and pushed you away, I was wrong not letting you in but I did it to protect you’. Bridget had to stop her she could see Franky’s heart on her sleeve she couldnt allow Franky to cry not infrint of all the other priosners. ‘Franky, Alan gave me your letter.’ Franky froze, ‘You have hurt me Franky, everything cant be swept under the carpet but I wont give up on us and I wont give up on you. You need to trust me Franky and let me help you.’ Franky nodded her head and smiled, Bridget had gave her hope. ‘Stay away from Ferguson, Vera told me something is brewing just keep ya head down and think about your freedom.’, the guards shouted time, Franky didn’t want to leave, as Bridget stood she gave Franky a hug she didn’t care anymore who saw her, she whispered in Franky’s ear ‘the ring is beautiful, I will wait for you to put it on my finger” Franky smiled she knew she had to make everything right, Bridget smiled at Franky, Franky couldn’t resist flirting ‘Don’t tease me Gidget, you know all that talk of fingers gets me into trouble’ Bridget laughed, Franky winked at her and mouthed I love you. Gidget smiled and said Ditto. 

Franky returned to her cell with hope, she knew Bridget would help her. As Bridget returned to her car and checked the card she had put in her purse earlier that week, it was the same Zoe Taylor. Bridget dialled the number, Zoe picked up the phone and Bridget began “ Hi Zoe, its Bridget from the beach” Zoe laughed ‘You know how to make a women wait’......


	3. Its complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget tries to help Franky. Franky reflects on her behavior.

Bridget was nervous but she didn’t know why, she was getting ready to go on a date with Zoe Taylor the women who could be key to releasing Franky. Bridget had to tell herself to get some self control, its not a date Bridget its business think of it as business. Bridget was dressed smart casual she didn’t want to give off the wrong impression, she decided a pair of jeans, v neck t-shirt that clung to her body and her jacket. Franky loved this jacket she wore it to tell her she had feeling for her in the kitchen. Bridget grabbed her car keys, an excuse not to drink she thought.

Bridget headed to a new restaurant it was a 10 minute drive from her home. Once she arrived she found Zoe was sat near the bar wearing a black leather pencil skirt which stopped above her knees, a red leather fitted top which showed her cleavage and arms off. Bridget was taken aback by how much flesh she had on display. 

Bridget smiled and walked towards Zoe. “Hi”, Zoe gave Bridget a smile and winked at the bar man, she asked Bridget what she would like to drink “ A lime and soda please’ Zoe frowned, Bridget raised her eye brows ‘Interview tomorrow gotta keep a clear head.’ Zoe asked Bridget if she would like to grab a table. They headed to a table in the far corner, Bridget felt nervous and didn’t know why. Zoe knew Bridget was nervous and decided to up her game. Zoe asked “ What interview do you have?”, ‘ I have an interview for a forensic Psychologist. What job do you do?” “ I’m a counsellor I specialise in PTSD, trauma etc , you should come and visit my office I will show you around.” Bridget smiled, “I may take you up on this offer”. “we have a vacancy for a psychologist, Marie starts maternity in 2 months so we require cover.” “I may check it out, thanks for the heads up”, Zoe leaned across the table to Bridget ‘you can thank me later” Zoe winked at Bridget.

Bridget thought the last time she had been on a date was with Franky, two nights before she returned to Wentworth. Franky wore black leather trousers and black vest, her tan made her green eyes shine, her hair was out flowing down her back. Bridget loved how Franky would open doors, pull out chairs and always compliment her, she would keep a hand in her back to show others she was taken. Franky wasn’t the jealous type, she would thrive on anyone flirting with her or Bridget she would always rise to the occasion.

They order some food, Zoe noticed Bridget looking vacant, Bridget faked her smile, “So who broke your heart? “, Bridget looked startled, “what makes you think I have a broken heart?”, Zoe laughed “Your smile doesn’t shine in your eyes, you look through people as if they were invisible” Bridget sighed “Its complicated”. Zoe interrupted “she is an idiot, you will have people lining up for you Im just glad im at the start of the line. So the big question is are you single?” Bridget wanted the questions to stop she didn’t want to discuss Franky but she thought about the lingering question was she single, the truth was she is. Her and Franky were on a break and concentrating on themselves, however they knew neither would stray they meant to much you each other. “Im single or should I say im on a break. We are having timeout its complicated”. Zoe appeared very happy, order another vodka and cranberry for herself “that’s the perfect answer no strings attached”.

Franky was looking for her kite neckless it was no where in her room, she had placed it every night in her curtain she was confused. Franky lay on her bed thinking about Bridget, she thought about her cream jacket she wore today how she has removed it on Bridget’s birthday. Bridget didn’t celebrate her birthday, but Franky had other plans she was going to make her birthday one to remember. Franky had drove them both to the mountains, there was nothing but a black sky filled with stars, Bridget made them hot chocolate each on the camping stove Franky had packed, as Franky started a fire. Franky wrapped her arms around Bridget as they lay looking at the stars, they saw a shooting star as both made a wish. Franky turned to Bridget and rubbed her thumb over her lips, stroked her cheek she had never saw Bridget look more beautiful than right now. Franky leaned towards Bridget’s lips and she knew there was no turning back, she looked Bridget in the eyes and said those words ‘I love you Gidget, Im ridiculously in love with everything about you. Thank you for being you.”. Bridget didn’t know if this moment could get anymore perfect, she kissed Franky with so much passion they both knew they had a forever. Franky let the tears stream down her face she wanted to hold Bridget and never let go.

Vera appeared at her door, Franky couldn’t help but wink “Late night visits, people are gonna talk, we don’t wanna start a rumour now do we governor?”. Vera smiled, she had gotten to know the real. Franky who was caring, respectful and warm, she saw all the reasons why Bridget loved her. “Franky something is going down, Do you know what it is? Is Ferguson safe?” “Im not a lagger, your in the wrong cell” Franky spoke loudly as Liz walked past outside her door. Vera walked towards Franky and handed her a small envelop, Franky glanced at her door as she whispered “The girls want to take the freak down” Vera turned to walk away, “She loves you, don’t fuck it up Franky”. Franky looked at the small envelop it read ‘Tomorrow 3pm visiting room X’ Franky couldn’t wait to see Bridget tomorrow.

Bridget had finished her date with Zoe, she offered to drop Zoe off home she felt guilty she was leading her on. If there was no Franky Doyle they would already be back at her house but Franky did exist and she wasn’t ready to give up her bed for another. As Bridget pulled up outside this house, she thanked Zoe for a lovely night and promised she would come visit in the morning before her interview. Before Bridget finished her sentenced Zoe had locked lips with her, Bridget naturally responded to the kiss she missed feeling soft lips, she loved how she felt Franky’s lips change when she smiled against her, Bridget wished these lips were Franky’s.

Bridget pulled back, Zoe smiled, “she put her hand against Bridget cheek, she was a little intoxicated and wanted Bridget. “How about you come in, have a drink with me just one I even make a good coffee, especially in the morning” Zoe smiled and tried to kiss Bridget again. Bridget pulled back, “Maybe another time, I really do need to go. I look forward seeing you tomorrow, and your amazing coffee. 11am Life Solutions?”. Zoe nodded “Its a date” she smiled and walked to her door, Bridget drove home. Bridget heard her phone beep, she had a text from Zoe ‘Thank you for a wonderful night xx”. Bridget headed for a shower, she needed to wash away Zoe sent, her touch her lipstick, she scrubbed her body clean under the hot shower. She headed to her bedroom and grabbed Franky’s t-shirt and accepted this was the closest feeling she will have to her lover.

Bridget drove to Life Solutions it was a counselling service down an industrial end of the city. Its not the ideal place to work but Bridget knew it could hold the key to Franky’s appeal. Bridget grabbed two coffee’s from the bakery next door and headed into the building. She asked the receptionist for Zoe, who directed her along the corridor. 

Bridget noticed some pictures on the wall of different groups one caught her eye, it was Mike Pennissi holding a cheque handing it to Zoe. Zoe appeared behind Bridget she looked rough, Bridget smiled ‘I have a cure for you headache and it involves lots of coffee’ handed Zoe a black coffee. Zoe sipped the coffee she craved a cup of coffee, Zoe looked at the photo Bridget were looking at and said, “That’s Mike Pennissi, he attended here for burns trauma. He was a tv presenter, unfortunately he pissed this hot chick off who swilled him with hot oil live on tv, we received a cheque from Foxtel for $100,000.00 for helping him recover from his trauma. She got released early on parole, then killed Mike. She shot him in the chest.” Bridget looked at Zoe, “How do they know she done it?” “ Her finger tips are all over the gun.” Bridget already knew this, she wanted nothing more than shout Franky’s innocence, the only statement true was her girl was a hot chick and she had experienced just how hot Franky Doyle could be. 

Bridget continued to walk to Zoe’s office, once inside Bridget asked “What courses do you offer to people, I see you have newspaper article for your services to war related refugee trauma.” Zoe beamed a smile, she felt proud of that article. “Yes, Im a believe that all people should live as one, no matter what a persons back ground is, its 2017 no one she wake to find their home blown up and no family. The world’s gone mad, no morals, no love or peace. We all need to love not hate. The stories you hear from refugee’s would break your heart, they only want a chance to make a happy life for themselves. Im proud the start that footstep to a new life.” Bridget smiled, Zoe continued, “I have googled you Bridget, you have some credentials I don’t understand how a hot shot forensic psychologist is unemployed. “ “Im taking a break, I’ve had a crazy year and I want or need to take some time out for me, what good am I as a hot shot forensic psychologist if I cant think straight. We both know we would be no use to our clients. But Im back and ready to get back at what I do best.” 

Zoe found Bridget eyes sparkle, she knew there was something magical about this women but she also knew she was flirting with dangerous territory. “We are looking for a psychologist, I don’t usually do this but we would be stupid not to ask with your credentials, would you like to come on-board and work here.’, Bridget laughed, “Well I’ve never been offered a job on a date before’, Zoe naturally flirted “There is a lot more I can offer if you would like to see” before Zoe could continue there was a knock on her door. The receptionist opened the door, “sorry to interrupt, we have Sharon at reception, demanding she see’s you right away.” Zoe apologised and left Bridget alone in her office. 

Bridget took the opportunity to look around the walls and noticed a list on her wall it had both Iman and Mike Pennissi names attending the same group. Bridget took a photo, she would pass it to legal relief. Bridget finally had some good news to give Franky, she had something to give Franky hope and to hold on too. Zoe returned to her office and apologised, Bridget said it was ok. Bridget and Zoe continued to discuss Life solutions, Bridget agreed to give it a go. “I will see you on Monday”. As Bridget walked out of Zoe office, Zoe noticed her purse on the floor, Bridget must have dropped it. Inside Zoe found Bridget’s address and planned her next move.


	4. Breakthru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of season 5 episode episode 10, filling in some of the blanks. Setting up for the show down with Iman. Franky and Brisget begin to repair their relationship.

Bridget pulled up in the car park, as she began her stroll to the entrance Bridget bumped in to Vera. “I hope you are coming to return, this place is a nightmare at the minute. Could do with some back up.”, “oh, are things that bad?” Vera nodded, “Channing making this his new home, I think he is hiding something I just don’t know what. He doesn’t seem to look at the problem the women are raising.” Bridget frowned, “don’t let him knock you down he isn’t worth it. The women respect you and have your back, that’s all that matters.”

Vera, nodded her head “Jake has been accused of bringing drugs into the prison, he had a drug dealer called Turk visit my home last night. I thought he was gonna kill me.” Bridget looked shocked “No fuck, have you told channing?” “I love him, he told me is wasn’t true.” “do you believe him?” “I honestly don’t know, would you believe Franky if the roles were reversed?”, Bridget laughed “Franky will be the death of me, but they say love is blind. Look im home tonight if you wanna pop over, Im sure both of us could do with a drink.” Bridget smiled. Vera told Bridget, “Tell Franky, she can call you anytime from my office.” “Don’t be silly, you have covered enough for us. I don’t care who see’s us anymore, I love her and all the hiding caused so much animosity. Since I’ve left we haven’t argued, its a relief.” 

Bridget walked into the visiting room, Franky stood up and Bridget could feel her eyes all over her body. Bridget’s eyes connected with Franky’s she appeared slimmer, but she still remained the prettiest girl she had ever knew her heart beat so fast it was hard for her to catch her breathe. Bridget always wondered why Franky wanted her she could have any young fresh women in Wentworth or even on the outside but she wanted her.

As they sat Franky put her arms out across the tabled, she secretly prayed Bridget would do the same she missed Bridget so much. “I could get use to this, seeing you everyday” Franky said with a smile. She noticed how her blue top made her eyes stand out, she never recognised this top it must be new. Bridget smiled at Franky, “I could never get use to it, not after everything we had.” They both smiled, they both knew their love was real and genuine, they hardly disagreed and still in honeymoon period. They daily would steal kisses, hold each other, flirt, have sex spontaneously whenever they had the chance, it made them feel alive both were missing that connection. 

Bridget continued, “But maybe I wont have too.” “why have you found something?”, “Zoe Taylor ran a group counselling course for people who suffered post traumatic stress disorder.” Franky nodded “Right” Bridget continued “Iman attended that course with war related refugee trauma thats how Zoe put it.” “So nothing to do with Pennisi?” Franky felt her heart sank she honestly believed There was a connection. Bridget stopped Franky, “ wait, wait, wait, wait, Pennisi attended the same sessions for burns trauma.” Franky was shocked and opened her mouth to Bridget. “Holy shit” “ they both attend for a period of 18 months.” Franky couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “Oh they knew each other alright. Iman lied to me.” Bridget nodded her head. 

“Franky promise me you wont do anything to Iman with this information. I will take it to your solicitor and get them to look into more for you.” “Gidge, why would she lie to me if she had nothing to hide? She could help me get out of here and prove my innocence, instead Im helping her whilst rotting away in here.” “I wont let you rot away in here, Im taking a job at Life Solutions and I will dig more into the files for you. I just need you to trust me Franky, let me help you.” Bridget pleaded and made a statement to Franky at the same time. 

Franky put her head down, “Im sorry I pushed you away, it was too hard in here. This charge is doing my head in Gidge. I got out of here I made a life for myself I made a life with you. A life that I loved, we had some much going for us, I had a family finally and a sister. I wished I never gave Pennisi the benefit of the doubt, when he showed me the photos I should have taken them to my parole offer.” Bridget watched Franky open her heart, something which took her months to do in the past. Bridget could see how Franky had grown. “Don’t blame yourself Franky,.” “I should have told you Gidge, you being all wise and logic” Bridget laughed, “Being a psychologist makes you that way”, Franky smiled “So tell me, what’s logical bedding a client?” Bridget eyes smiled, “A client once told me I was a good root”. Franky laughed out loud, then remembered how she had hurt Bridget the day she called there relationship a good root. “You were always more than a good root, you made me fall in love with you. Gidge no one has ever made me want to do that, but you the way you swag across the floor, cute smile and sexy stare what women could resist”. 

Both Franky and Bridget forget their surroundings and finally relaxed into a conversation which they both missed. “I saw behind your broadway show the tough Franky Doyle. You built your walls so high so no one could climb it. Im glad you took the chance to let me see beneath your beautiful. The warm, loving, friendly, loyal, generous caring and sexy human you are.” Bridget looked around “I love you and there’s nothing you can say or do that will stop me loving you. Your it for me, I promise you we will get you out of here.” 

Franky could feel her eyes becoming warm with tears. “Don’t you go all mushy on me I’ve got a reputation in here.” They both laughed. Bridget became serious, “No more trying to escape, keep your head down. Don’t get involved in the drugs or the women and I will have you out of here. Then you can become my prisoner and make up for lost time?” Franky smiled, “Im sure Vera wont mind me requesting a booty call”, Bridget smiled, “she said you can call me anytime from her office, so don’t take no risks with Kim. I don’t trust her.” “She called you a slag”, “only in bed with you” Bridget was quick to reply. “No complaints from my Gidge” Franky winked. 

Jackson shouted time, Franky and Bridget never realised how quick the time had passed. Franky stood and smiled, before she could think Bridget had stood and wrapped her in a hug. Franky felt she was home. She smelt a new perfume, she wanted to kiss Bridget she longed to kiss Bridget but she knew that would be one step too far. Bridget pulled back and gave a knowing look to Franky she felt the same. Bridget looked at Franky’s lips. “Be good, stay out of trouble” Franky nodded, “Come see me again, preferably at midnight in sexy lingerie “ They both laughed, “see you soon”. 

Franky watched Bridget walkout of the visiting room, she became angry. She was going to confront Iman, find out exactly what it was she was hiding. She needed out of prison, she needed to find a way back to Bridget. Bridget had asked her to keep her head down, but she knew she’d understand it was for them to be together.


	5. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bridget regret her actions or will she hold on to hope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay posting been on holiday.

Hold On

Bridget was relaxing at home, she had Adele playing loudly and casually singing along to the top of her voice. Bridget had a glass of wine and drinking herself numb. Bridget felt weak, she promised herself she would give up the drinking as she lost sense of all control and a week later she found herself looking at a bottom of an empty bottle. Bridget had found seeing Franky today upsetting, she loved and hated the flirting between themselves it came so naturally however she craved and missed Franky. 

Bridget’s phoned rang on the kitchen table she hadn’t heard it over the music, it flashed Vera Bennett 8 missed calls. Bridget became startled when a figure appeared in her hallway. “Oh shit, how did you get in? How did you know where I live? Are you stalking me?” Zoe Taylor held up Bridget’s purse, then lowered the music. “You left this in my office, your address and ID gave me a clue of your address” Bridget immediately apologised, “Sorry, would you like a drink? Its been a long day”. Zoe noticed Bridget was very tipsy and had more swag in her movements. Zoe couldn’t help but stare at her walking across her kitchen. 

Zoe walked towards Bridget and stood behind her and whispered over her ear, “Jaraman Shiraz, good body and that’s not just the wine”. Bridget felt nervous she could feel Zoe’s breath against her ear something which Franky would often do.  
Bridget turned around Zoe stepped back a step, Bridget finally registered what Zoe was wearing she had a black dinner dress which stopped an inch below her bum line, leather knee boots which showed of her long toned legs, a black leather waste jacket on. Her breast were perked and flashing a lot of flesh. Bridget could not help but look, as she scanned Zoe’s body her eyes made contact. She liked the natural lipstick she wore it had slight gloss shine to it. Bridget could feel her eyes burning her skin. Bridget wished those eyes wear green but they weren’t. 

Franky wasn’t the type of girly girl who wore dresses, she preferred to wear trousers and casual but smart clothes. Franky loved her shirts and vests. Bridget enjoyed dressing up and wearing the dresses. Franky would compliment her on how beautiful she looked, or would pick an outfit for her on the bed for date nights as she knew Bridget would have her pick between several. At the end of ever date night she knew Franky would have sexy underwear on and her body fitted perfectly into many styles. 

Bridget realised she had been day dreaming when Zoe touched her arm. “Are you expecting any visitors there’s a knock at your door”, Bridget shook her head. “Sorry, let me just get that.” Bridget handed Zoe her drink as she walked to the front door she heard another knock, “Im coming” she shouted. As she opened the door Vera stood there with a concern of her face. “Can I come in?” Bridget opened the door, “Yes, sorry I have a friend over. Zoe this is Vera, Vera this is Zoe”. Vera and Zoe smiled politely at each other. Vera apologised, “ Sorry this is bad time, can you call me when your free its really important.” 

Bridget noticed the seriousness in her face, “what’s wrong? Do you want a drink?” Vera shook her head, Bridget grabbed her glass and took a big gulp from it. “What has the Freak done now? Cos Franky has promised me she will be on her best behaviour, so come on what’s Joan Fucking Ferguson done now”. Vera looked at Zoe, “Maybe we can talk tomorrow, ring me when your free sorry to interrupt”. Vera felt awkward, she needed to speak to Bridget, she couldn’t risk Zoe hearing what she had to say. 

Bridget starred at Vera, “So what’s so important you couldn’t call?” Vera responded, “I’ve been calling you since 5pm.” Bridget picked her phone up she saw 1 private missed call, 2 missed calls from Zoe and 8 from Vera. “who died? Please tell me the witch is dead, cos she is a freak and she should not be allowed” Vera shouted “It’s Franky”. 

Bridget stopped, the whole room went quiet and Bridget froze. “I will speak to you when your sober”. Vera turned to walk away and headed to the front door, Bridget followed after her. As they got outside, Bridget shouted Vera who stopped by her car. Bridget had tears in her eyes, “what has she done?” 

Vera turned around, “Franky has been charged for the murder of Iman, she was found in her cell with broken neck.” Bridget cried she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Its not looking good for Doyle, there are two witnesses who claim they saw Franky do it.” Bridget heart broke she cried, “Im sorry Bridget.”, Bridget shook her head, “Are you sure? She promised me today she would keep her head down. I believed her again. “ Bridget ran her fingers through her hair. “ I have a meeting with her tomorrow at 2pm, if you stop by you can have 5 minutes with her in my office.” Bridget nodded her head. 

Bridget returned to her house, Zoe was sat on the sofa drinking a glass of wine when Bridget walked over to her. Bridget no longer wanted to feel, Franky had broke a promise again, she felt hurt and wanted to forget Franky. 

She took the glass from Zoe’s hand and straddled her lap Bridget immediately locked lips with Zoe. It was hungry, fast kisses, Zoe began undoing Bridget’s blouse and feeling her breasts. She could feel Bridget was aroused, her finger tips played with her nipples and she felt them slowly harden. Bridget began kissing Zoe’s neck and feeling the outline of her body. She had a different shape to Franky, her hips did not protrude like Franky’s. Bridget stood up and pulled Zoe towards her, as they kissed there way down the corridor. 

Bridget entered a bedroom that was her spare room she hated Franky at this minute but wouldn’t take Zoe into their bedroom. Zoe pushed Bridget back against the bed as she stripped her dress off. Zoe stood in sexy underwear and knee boots. Bridget saw how sexy Zoe looked, she was sexually aroused and she was single. Her and Franky were no longer an item, Franky had ruined that happy ending today. 

Bridget began kissing Zoe stomach as Zoe rubbed her hands through Bridget’s hair. Zoe began lifting Bridget’s top up and pushed her back down against the bed. Zoe lay on top of Bridget as she unclipped her trousers as they both quickly removed them from Bridget’s legs. Bridget loved Zoe’s breast they wear good 36G they were more than a handful, Bridget kissed every inch of her breasts and she slowly licked and nipped at her nipples. 

She heard Zoe’s breath speed up as she enter her fingers into her wet folds, Bridget slowly played with her clit with her thumb as she entered two fingers, Bridget began a rhythm which Zoe’s body naturally moved too and within minutes Zoe came hard for Bridget. 

Zoe turned Bridget over and began kissing the back of her neck and kissed down her back, slowly tracing her tongue along her spine, as she entered two fingers into Bridget. Zoe kissed Bridget’s bum as she continued to enter Bridget. Bridget then put her own hand on her own clit and rubbed it hard as Zoe entered her. Bridget and Zoe continued to have sex throughout the night. 

Bridget woke the following morning to a note on her pillow. “call you later Z xx”. Bridget had a hangover, she felt awful then remembered the news she heard. She knew she could see Franky today but didn’t know if she wanted too. She was hurting, she also felt guilty she had spent the night with another women. Her and Franky broke up, but she never stopped loving her. She couldn’t tell Zoe she imagined it was Franky touching her all night. She remembered the weekends her and Franky would spend making love. Last night was just sex. Bridget headed for a shower. 

Franky entered Vera’s office, she looked tired and lost. Franky stood at the desk, “Take a seat Franky”, Franky shook her head. “Nah, Im done with this place. I never killed Iman it was Ferguson. She is a fucking Freak. Check the cctv please.” “Franky”, Franky turned around she knew that voice, “Gidge”. Vera stood up, I will go get some coffee’s you have 5 minutes.” Franky walked up to Gidge and grabbed her face and kissed her, Bridget felt Franky kissing her hard. Franky’s hands felt up her body and rested on her waist. Franky had tears in her eyes, as she began to speak her tears came harder. “I swear I never killed her, it was the freak. She heard Iman attacking me, Iman confessed to killing Pennisi cos he was stalking me, she was jealous and killed him. She set me up, she had a shive to my face she nearly killed me. The freak just snapped her neck in front of me.” Franky broke down crying as Bridget put her arms around her and comforted her. 

Franky whispered to Bridget, “I thought I was gonna die, I wouldn’t get to see you again, tell you I love you,” Bridget began to cry, “I just want out of hear, live my life with the girl I love and never see this place again” Bridget kissed Franky’s cheeks “Baby, we will get you out”, “How? She was my proof, Im gonna rot in here. I cant do that Gidge”. “Baby we will find a way. Just stay strong we will find a way. Look”. 

Bridget made Franky look her in the eyes, as she held Franky’s face in her hand. “I love you, we will find a way to get you out of here. Baby don’t go looking for trouble. What possessed you to go in to her cell?”, “She had my neckless Gidge, that was my only hope I held on too. That was my freedom from this place. Ive got no one“. “You've got me!! I’ve got your lawyer coming in today from legal relief, Hopefully she can help you. You need to be honest with the police and tell them the truth as absurd as this all sounds.” Bridget closed her eyes. She wanted to be optimistic for Franky. 

“Everyone thinks I’ve made it all up anyway, Im on my own Gidge I’ve got no one try to help me and all my answers are outside, I need to find the photos to show he was stalking me, us. He had photos of us kissing the fucking pervert.” Franky pulled Bridget in for a hug, she nuzzled her face into Bridget’s neck and kissed it. “I miss you Gidge” Bridget felt full of guilt. She had every intention to tell Franky they needed to stop all communication, its destroying her. But every time she see’s her she just falls more in love with her. 

There was a knock on the door, Vera re-entered, Franky stayed holding Bridget but spoke loudly, “Thank you Miss Bennett”. Vera smiled, she knew Franky was a sensitive caring person but had an act with the women on the wings. “She has put me on suicide watch.” Bridget looked over at Vera and pulled back to look at Franky. “Don’t talk like that baby.” Vera spoke, “Yesterday Franky was not in a good place” “I didn’t answer my phone, I get it”. “Im sorry I interrupted you last night, I didn’t know who Zoe was I didn’t just want to discuss Franky”,, Bridget’s face filled with guilt at the mention of Zoe. Franky noticed the change in Bridget, and smiled “Zoe as Zoe Taylor was at your house? Have you found out something?” Bridget felt guilty, she froze. Franky’s smile dropped she knew Bridget wasn’t telling her something, “Gidge why was Zoe over last night?” ..........


	6. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Fridget make or break? 
> 
> Franky has a visitor to the slot.
> 
> Will Franky continue with her great escape plan after all....

Truth Hurts

Franky’s smile dropped she knew Bridget wasn’t telling her something, “Gidge why was Zoe over last night?” ..........

Bridget’s heart told her to tell the truth, honesty was the best policy that what she always told Franky. Hurt me with the truth not with a lie. Her mind told her don’t tell her you spent the night fucking another women, when she has been in the slot. 

“Gidge, why the fuck was Zoe Taylor in the house last night?” Franky asked with anger in her voice. Bridget’s eyes glazed over, Franky laughed “Fucking great, I thought we had moved on. I’ve been an arsehole Gidge, but I promised you I wouldn’t do that to you. You don’t destroy the people you love”. Bridget hated how Franky had turned this situation around, as far as Bridget was concerned they were on a break. 

“You can talk Franky. You wanna stand there giving me a lecture, about trust. Let’s have a flash back on trust eh, tell me Franky when you met Pennissi knowing it was a breach of your parole, how you promised to stay away, did you?? No!! You went after Pennissi” Franky shouted “Only to ask him to stop harassing me”.  
Bridget laughed, “You was on parole Franky, you handled a gun”.

“Now that’s not fair, that was Shane’s. I had to stop him shooting Jesper, Ferguson planned to kill him” Franky shook her head.

“Jesper died anyway. But miraculously that gun is the same weapon that killed Pennissi. Come on Franky did you actually pull the trigger, you’ve lied to me before. How do I know what is true or false anymore? You didn’t care about my feelings when I risked my fucking job, career god even Vera has helped you for what? You to stand there and judge us? Oh that would be right” Franky began to cry, she lowered herself to the floor and held her head in her hands. Vera coughed, Bridget remembered she was in the room. “Sorry Vera, its been stressful time.” 

Bridget was upset. She looked at Franky on the floor she was defeated she heard a whisper from Franky. “Was she worth it? Was she a good root?” Bridget sighed, “ No Franky, she wasn’t because I thought of you all the way through it. I imagined it was you touching me, it was your lips and it was the thought of you that turned me on. “ Bridget took a deep breath in, “ You sit there playing the innocent victim, you let Ferguson tell me all about your session with Allie. The difference was we were together, you looked me in the eye and I believed you. “ Franky stood up and walked towards Bridget. “It was complicated, I had to think on my feet. We kissed it meant nothing Gidge. I fucking love you, you left me in here to rot.” Bridget shook her head, “I cant do this anymore.” Bridget walked out of Vera’s office. 

Franky starred at Vera, “Well that was awkward.” Vera commented, Franky laughed “No shit Sherlock, take me back the slot. Leave me there to rot.” Franky was escorted out of Vera’s office, she felt heart broken she had no Gidge. She doubted she would ever see her again. Her heart broke, she finally knew the sound of a broken heart. 

Vera called down to the gate, asked them to ask Bridget to wait. As Vera got to the gate she saw Bridget smoking. “I never knew you smoked.” Bridget still had tears in her eyes, “Date Franky Doyle you drink, smoke , drugs, its a real rock and roll rollercoaster.” Vera felt sorry for Bridget. “why don’t you come have a coffee, I can tell you all about Jake the snake, maybe we can smoke, drink and do drugs together. He has a great drug dealer”

Franky returned to the slot, she tried to harden up on the walk back but she couldn’t no matter how hard she tried. She has two murder charges on her head and her main reason for freedom couldn’t look at her. She couldn’t imagine freedom without Bridget, they had an amazing life, good routine, healthy sex life, good paid jobs they had it all. Bridget was right all she had to do was trust her, she should have reported Pennissi to the police. Time passed by, Franky cried herself to sleep. She was glad no one else was in the slot, no one could see her weakness. 

Franky woke up to the sound of her cell door opening, She shouted “Im not hungry, leave me to starve to death”, she heard a voice she knew too well “That’s a shame, I’ve bought ham salad sandwich, even managed to squeeze in a violet crumble.” Bridget spoke softly and raised her eye brows at Franky. Bridget had a tray with some food and hot drinks on it. Vera let me bring you some food, she didn’t think you’d want the others to see you”. 

Franky sighed, “Im sorry Gidge, I should have trusted you. I don’t blame you wanting to see other women, your gorgeous and hot, sexy, you deserve someone who wont let you down.” 

Bridget it leaned in and Kissed Franky on the lips, “For once in your life just shut up” Bridget said seriously, Franky joked “You tell me its good to talk, acknowledge the fear, better out than in.” 

“I don’t wanna go in circles I have something to say Franky and I want you too really listen. Im sorry I slept with Zoe, I never planned it, it just happened. I didn’t know Id dropped my purse in her office, she bought it over to the house, she got my address from my driving license. She was in the house 5 minutes before Vera knocked. Vera came she told me about you. Iman was dead and you’d been charged. My heart broke baby, I thought Id pushed you , ya know. I told you about Pennissi and Iman connection, I honestly thought we were making progress you let me help you. I believed you’d broke your promise, you said ya was gonna keep your head down.” 

Franky interrupted, “ I am, my necklace was stolen I knew Iman had it. I went to find it. Iman attacked me she had a shive to my neck, then the freak came from nowhere snapped her neck with her bare hands.”

“It hurt, I left yesterday with hope we would battle through together. You had allowed me to help you after weeks of you pushing me away. We flirted and talked, it felt good. Vera said two witnesses saw you kill Iman. I lost my head. I was drunk, angry and upset. Zoe was there, I wont lie she looked friggin hot. Any straight women would have fucked her there and then. So I did, I wanted to feel numb. I didnt want to think of you. But it didn’t work, I thought of you, imagined it was you. I felt guilt throughout, all day Ive felt it. Id be a hypocrite if I didn’t tell you the truth. My world shattered the thought of you and Allie. Id lost the plot being here Franky. Seeing you two everyday running around, laughing in the yard it hurt. “Bridget spoke quietly.

“I didn’t fuck Allie, yes we kissed but that’s it. I swear I wouldn’t do that, I love you. I’ve never been in love before, I let myself go there with you so this is all new territory for me. I’ve gone from top of the world to squalor in matter of weeks. I know Ive made some bad decisions Im sorry Ice hurt you but I had to protect you, the freak made threats. Then you were gone ” Franky sat next to Bridget on the bed.

“I had to leave, I lost myself. I wasn’t sleeping I was taking sleeping pills, drinking bottles of wine each night, Id come work take pro plus to stay awake"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Franky asked.

"You didnt want to know. You where to busy running around with Allie. I even began drinking wine at lunch then Liz reported me for being drunk.” Bridget explained.

“Fuck Liz! She can talk, she’s an alcoholic. She doesn’t get to call you anything.” Franky said angrily. 

Bridget grabbed Franky’s hand, Bridget made eye contact with Franky “ I lost who I was, what I believed in, I was letting the women down who was already let down by the system. Seeing you with Allie hurt, she is young, pretty.” 

Franky interrupted Bridget, “But she is not you. Allie is like a sister, Im looking out for her for Red. That’s all. I want you Gidge, your it for me.” Franky smiled, stroked Bridget’s face “So start believing it, its not gonna change. And if Zoe Taylor ever touches you again, I will be in here for life for murder.” Franky leaned and gave Bridget a kiss. “How did you manage to sneak in here?” Franky asked. 

“Vera ‘s a good friend, she understands our situation. Plus she didn’t want a hot headed Franky Doyle causing more chaos in her prison.” Both Bridget and Franky laughed. 

Franky grabbed a sandwich and began eating. Bridget was happy to see her eat she noticed Franky had lost some weight. They chatted for a while longer. 

Bridget stood from the bed and sighed. “Im gonna have to leave, each minute the cctv is off in here the bigger risk Vera has taken.” Franky stood up and hugged Bridget. “I love you Gidge”, “I love you too baby” as they pulled from their hug Franky kissed Bridget, a gentle kiss soon turned into a hurried passionate kiss. 

Bridget felt the back of her legs hit the bed. She didn’t care, she needed Franky they both needed each other. 

Franky straddled Bridget’s waist as she unbuttoned her shirt Franky leaned down, she began kissing Bridget’s neck tracing her way to her chest. Franky kissed Bridget’s nipples through her lace bra, she took her time massaging, pinching her breasts. Bridget's arousal could be heard in her voice, this encouraged Franky to continue. 

Franky pushed Bridget’s skirt up her thighs as she kissed her way down Bridget’s stomach. Franky could smell Bridget’s arousal, she kissed Bridget’s vagina over her lace knickers, occasionally dipped her tongue into her folds the contact only heightened her arousal. Franky snapped her underwear off, as Franky now had full view of what she desired. Franky placed her tongue against Bridget’s clit, teased it licking, sucking and nibbling it, she applied pressure little by little. Bridget’s breathing increased, she knew Bridget was close. Franky’s fingers entered Bridget as she slowly thrusted inside Bridget, stroking the ball inside her. Just as Bridget began to arch her back Franky’s mouth found her clit, Bridget released her orgasm. 

As Franky leaned over Bridget, she felt herself being dragged on top of Bridget who kissed her hard, Bridget could taste herself on Franky’s lips. She craved to taste Franky. 

Bridget flipped Franky over as Franky removed her own jumper. Franky had a white vest on, which displayed her tattoos. Bridget found her tattoo’s extremely sexy. Bridget began kissing Franky’s lips, then down to her jaw line then on to her neck. Franky felt tensed, every touch Bridget made Franky’s breathing came more heavier. Usually it was Franky the confident one in the bedroom, Bridget could sense she was scared. Bridget removed Franky’s vest and kissed her way to Franky’s breasts bra free. Bridget mouth covered Franky’s nipple as she gently tugged, flicked and sucked on her breasts. 

Bridget hand slid down Franky’s stomach and into her knickers, Franky moaned as she felt Bridget enter her folds. Bridget’s fingers massaged her clit, as she teased Franky. Bridget occasionally entered her fingers into Franky, after several thrusts would return to stroking her clit, Franky was on edge. She felt her orgasm rising when Bridget pulled her hand out of her pants. Bridget kissed her way down Franky’s stomach, as she slid Franky’s pants off.

Bridget saw it, Franky had been self harming. She had a cut on her lower stomach, Bridget kissed over it. It wasn’t the time to ask or lecture Franky. She wanted to make Franky feel loved. Bridget continued to kiss her way down Franky’s body until she found wet folds as she entered Franky with her tongue. 

Within seconds, Franky’s orgasm exploded and Bridget continued her assault. Franky’s body couldn’t take anymore. “Stop” Franky whisperd, Bridget stopped and made eye contact. Franky’s chest was racing up and down. “your gonna give me a heart attack”, Bridget laughed, slid up Franky’s body as she rested her head on her shoulder, “Fuck Gidge, if that what happens after lesbian death bed we are having it more”, Franky turned and kissed Bridget’s lips. “Darling, if you are going to have a heart attack on me, due to no sex for 6 weeks we are having it regular.” Franky smiled. 

“Baby”, Bridget began to spoke. “No Gidge, not now. I know what your gonna say but please not now. I just wanna bask in the afterglow. No more arguing, no more fighting, I just want you to hold me.” Franky had tears in her eyes. Bridget whispered “Ok” and gently kissed Franky on her head as she pulled Franky in for a hug. She held Franky close. 

Ten minutes had passed, she heard a knock on the door. Vera walked in, she wasn’t expecting the sight she found. Bridget and Franky’s semi naked bodies entwined together. Vera covered her eyes and turned around, “You two will be the death of me”, Franky enjoyed the nervousness of the governor as Bridget became more concerned of their state. “well I didn’t have you down as a muffin muncher, sadly Gidge has worn me out” Franky teased. Bridget gave Franky the look to shut up. Vera shouted, “5 minutes I will be outside”, Franky shouted “I can do it in 3” and laughed as Vera exited the cell. 

Bridget stood up and began dressing herself. Franky remained naked on the bed. She held Bridget’s snapped underwear, “Going commando Gidge” Franky smiled as she threw her underwear at Bridget. Franky stood and put her pants and vest on. She walked over to Bridget, fixed her hair. “Are we good? “ Franky asked. “I hope so” Bridget smiled but became serious “No more fucking around Franky, keep ya head down until we get you out of this mess. Please, wrap up in cotton wool and live in your cell if you have too.” “Maybe being badass can get me more time in the slot with you, how about we make it a date every Friday night 7pm.” Franky teased. 

“Franky Im serious, I cant cope with anymore shit. Im not familiar with this much anxiety, I will need to see psychologist myself” Bridget laughed. Franky smiled, “I swear I will be good. I will clear my name and we are out of this country and we will start a new life. Just the two of us” Bridget nodded and kissed Franky. “I have to go, no more self harming baby. Get it checked by the nurse if it gets anymore red. I don’t want you with an infection.” Bridget kissed Franky then walked out the door. Franky had smile like a Cheshire cat. 

Vera did not look too impressed. “Are you friggin kidding me, seriously, having sex in the slot. You don’t even work here anymore.” “I know Im sorry it just happened, I didn’t think it just happened.” Vera laughed, “You never think these days, Love is making you blind. You’ve got it bad Westfall” Bridget smiled.


	7. As Love Is My Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky has finally escaped. Can Bridget hold it together?

As Love Is My Witness

Franky was running as fast as she could she needed to get away from the city before the police searched for her. She knew she had put Bridget in a difficult situation by visiting her at work, but she knew she had to see her. 

She didn’t know when she would see her again, she deserved to know she loved her and she wasn’t giving up on her. Franky had let Bridget down, it was only her who could make this right. 

Bridget remained in shock, she couldn’t believe she had just seen Franky stood before her. Franky has broken out of Wentworth, she knew of her intention but did not believe she could make it out. Bridget was in turmoil, did she get Franky and return her before she was notice? Would Vera think she conspired with Franky? Bridget jumped in her car and followed the direction Franky had ran. She looked for Franky and was unable to find her. 

Bridget pulled into a car park on a derelict estate. Her phone began to ring, as she looked she saw it was Vera. Bridget answered, “Hello”, “Have you seen Franky? She is not in her cell and Ferguson is missing too!” Vera had a panic tone.

Bridget knew there was no way she could try to return Franky. “Sorry, Franky and Ferguson missing. Have you tried the laundry room?”

Vera shouted “We have searched the whole prison they are gone.” Bridget closed her eyes, “Vera if she comes to me I will tell you. She wouldn’t be stupid enough to risk that, she knows its the first place to come and check. Im not home, Im still in work.” Vera sighed, “I just hope they haven’t killed each other.” They continued to talk for a few minutes. 

Bridget remained in her car, she was trying to rack her brains where would Franky go. She decided to go home and make a list of her favourite places, friends and family who would help her. 

Franky knew a lot of people in the city, she could be anywhere. Bridget rang Alan and asked him if he had seen his daughter but Alan denied he had. Alan had helped Franky, he had dropped off a Van dwelling, 3 pay as you go phones, laptop and money to Shane. Franky would need some basics to start her off. 

Franky had made her way to Shane’s house. “Thanks Shane, I owe you big time. Watch your back the Freak Ferguson is out.”. Shane laughed, “I don’t wanna know her, she lied to me. Id fuckin kill her if she came near me”. 

“Shane I’ve gotta go, watch out for Bridget yeah!”, Shane nodded his head, “ Yeah, go free ya name.” Franky smiled, “I will. Then Im getting out of this fuckin country. Its cursed, Im gonna get my girl and go.”. Franky gave Shane a hug and ran off towards her Van. 

Bridget heard a knock on her door she hoped it was Franky, it was Vera. Bridget invited her in. “Look around, I haven’t seen Franky she is not here. If I had seen her she would be back at Wentworth. I know she has proclaimed her innocence but going on the run. She is mad. Its not going to solve anything.” Vera nodded her head. “Im sorry this has happened on your shift Vera I am, you’ve helped me and Franky, you’ve been a good friend”. Bridget looked sincere to Vera. 

“Im no longer governor, Channing took the rain. He let the women hang Ferguson, can you believe it I resuscitated her. Now Franky and Ferguson are missing.” Bridget was in shock “Oh fuck, its like a war”, Vera nodded “Franky in the mix of it all.”

Franky drove over to Mike Pennissi house. Everywhere looked dark. She pulled a beanie hat on over her head and pulled her hoodie up. She headed to his home. She found a small window she was able to smash and slide inside his home. His home looked untouched, she remembered the layout from the photos from the scene. As she began to look around she heard a noise from outside, it was a foot stepping on glass. 

Franky stood behind a door, grabbed a baseball bat that was near to her. She heard footprints getting closer, they were stood outside the door. Franky lifted the baseball bat ready to strike whoever entered. As the door began to open further she heard a phone ring. She knew that ring tone, only one person in the world has Angry Anderson Suddenly. She opened the door to find Bridget stood in the hall. 

Bridget jumped, as Franky took her phone and turned it off and removed the battery. “What are you doing here? They can trace your phone Gidge.” Bridget wasn’t happy, “what am I doing here? Im trying to help you, you have to get back to Wentworth. They are looking for you. You can have another year added to your sentenced. I thought you were keeping your head down.”

Franky was pacing she had tears in her eyes. “Im gonna die in there, Im innocent. I did my time Gidge, then I had my life, I had a job I loved, I rebuilt my relationships with my family. I’ve got a sister. I had an amazing girl, who I loved. She walked into a room, she would make every problem go away with her super magic smile. For once in my life, I’ve looked in someone’s eyes, I feel like the world stopped turning at once. I’ve never wanted to stand together with anyone before, you made me believe in forever was really in my reach.” Franky smiled and touched Bridget’s face, her thumb traced her lips as Bridget relished the touch. 

“Look how easy prison ripped us a part. I was an arse, I fucked up like I always do, I pushed you away, I hurt you Gidge and broke every promise I made to ya” Bridget had tears falling from her face, “You deserve someone who will make you happy, not a head fuck like me. Go Gidge, go home. Id rather die trying to clear my name than remain another minute in that hell hole” Franky was pleading to Bridget. 

“No, I wont go. You said had, you had an amazing girl. Well I still have the most beautiful girl in the world and she is starring right at me. So you need to get over yourself Franky, I fucking love you ok. So you don’t get to do this by yourself, we do it together. Let me help you. Together we can do this baby.” Bridget grabbed Franky by her arms as she moved her right arm to her neck and her left hand to her waist, she pulled Franky closer. 

Bridget leaned forward and placed a kiss to Franky’s lips, Franky kissed Bridget and before either of them knew it, Franky had Bridget against the wall kissing her hard.

Both had tears in their eyes, Franky placed her forehead against Bridget’s. Bridget held Franky’s face, “Let’s get out of here. We need to plan our next move baby, if I found you here this quick then you have no chance on the run” Bridget smiled and pulled a set of keys out of her pocket and piece of paper. “Go here, its my friends beach house. She is away for a while, lay low and I will be in touch. Just trust me Franky.” Franky nodded her head. 

As they headed outside Franky walked towards a white van. Franky didn’t notice her car parked anywhere. “Where’s your car?” Bridget replied, “I got a taxi, I thought my car would be too easy to find.” 

Franky laughed, “Gidge your turning into a bad girl. Your turning me on”, Bridget smiled “well darling, I have no choice Im learning from the best.” Franky smiled, she grabbed Bridget by her waist “would you like to come back to my pad. I can teach you some other skills of my own” Bridget smiled “Oh really, and what skills would this involve exactly?” 

Franky put her arms around Bridget’s neck as her lips moved towards Bridget’s, “It would be physical, require energy and a lot less clothes” Franky kissed Bridget’s lips, they both got lost in the moment until they heard woof whistles and group of teenagers shouting “Get a room”. 

Franky pulled Bridget towards her van and opened the door. “Go Franky, be safe. I love you”. Franky kissed Bridget, “How did I get so lucky, I love you Gidge”, Bridget tucked Franky hair behind her ears “You flashed that beautiful smile, and I fell fucking hard, hook line and sinker”. Franky laughed “Ditto babe”. As Franky climbed into the van she shouted, "Gidge, change that ringtone, we live in 2017 not the 80s". 

 

Bridget stood still as she watched Franky drive off. She hoped Franky would go the beach house. But she knew Franky did whatever Franky wanted to do. Bridget began her walk home. As she walked into her road she noticed a police car outside her home. 

As she approached her door she saw a police office.   
“Can I help you?” Bridget asked the officer.  
“There has been an escape from Wentworth Prison, two dangerous females are on the run.” He passed Bridget a picture with both Franky and Fergusons mug shots. “If you see either women in the area, please call 000. Do not approach these are extremely dangerous murders.”  
“I worked at Wentworth I know these two women, have they said how they have got out?” Bridget asked.   
“Any information will be released in due time. Have a nice evening now.” police officer said. As they headed to the next house. 

Bridget headed into her house. Poured herself a large glass of wine, she shook her head she didn’t know if she was proud of Franky’s determination or if she wanted to kill her. Bridget put her phone back together and rang Vera. 

“Bridget please tell me you have found her?” Vera asked with hope. “Sorry she hasn’t come to me. I’ve rang her friends and family no one has seen her. If they have they haven’t told me.” “Channing is doing a press conference is 30 minutes they will be all over the tv” Vera informed Bridget. 

“I’ve had police visit, they are distributing flyers in my neighbourhood. He described Franky as a murderer, dangerous which she isn’t.” “She has two murder charges and escaped prison, that’s dangerous gotta go. If you see her please let me know.” Vera cut the call off. Bridget needed a shower, she needed to distress. 

Franky was tired, she arrived at the beach house. It was a 2 hr drive from Wentworth. She was glad to be away from the chaos. She felt guilty she had left Bridget in an awkward situation but she was glad to have the space. This house was perfect she could plan her next move. 

She parked her van in the garage and entered the house. There was nothing around for miles. Only her and the beach. Franky bought in the shopping from her van. She was grateful Shane had bought her supplies she was starving. She set up her laptop, she activated the VPN so she could not be traced. 

She sent Bridget a text, ‘Gidget_70@yahoo.com.au password Fridget_1 Delete text XX 

Franky hoped Bridget would trust her and log on. Franky began researching the internet she wanted contacts, looking for links anything to start getting her Freedom back. 

Bridget woke up, it was midday she had a terrible sleep she dreamt Franky had been shot and she watched her die. She headed in to the kitchen she heard her phone bleep, she looked at the screen she saw there was a message from an unknown number as she read it she knew exactly who had sent it. Bridget had contact with Franky. 

She grabbed the tv remote and put the news on, she saw Franky and Ferguson face on the screen. She grabbed her laptop and began logging on to the account, she deleted the text, she would remember the email it was her nickname, and birth year. 

Bridget noticed there was a message in the draft box. As she clicked it, the message was from Franky. 

Dear Gidge,   
This house is amazing, its beautiful and everything a girl come wish and dream for. I feel safe finally since I left your home. I promise I will find a way to clear my name. Your my flashlight at the end of the journey I will follow every lead to be with you. I don’t want to send any texts or make calls in case there is a trace. A guy will stop by today with a laptop, please use this for anymore communication it is programmed to delete any history or traces it will cover any contact. Any replies please save as a draft so there is no trace. I don’t want you being dragged into this drama I’ve caused. I love you XX

Bridget felt lost, she wanted to be with Franky but could she cope with being on the run? She deleted the message and logged off. Bridget heard the news reporter explain Franky had escaped by the delivery van, how she hid inside the box. So far no trace of either her or Ferguson by the community. A detective spoke of a $50,000 reward on any information leading to an arrest and advised anyone helping the fugitives would expect a lengthy custodial sentence. 

There was a knock on her front door, as Bridget opened the door a detective flashed his badge standing with two police officers. “Hi, I’m Detective James Smith. I am looking to speak to Ms Bridget Westfall.” Bridget smiled nervously, “That would be me. Please come in” Bridget opened her door further. 

The detective looked at the two police officers and nodded his head. “Bridget Westfall I am arresting you on suspicion of assisting an offender, you are not obliged to say or do anything unless you wish to do so, whatever you do say may be used in evidence. Do you understand?”

Bridget shook her head, “Can I get my keys? Come in have a look around if you wish I have nothing to hide.” Bridget walked in to her kitchen and grabbed her keys, the detective was behind her. “Please have a look around I have nothing to hide, If I could assist you I told your officers last night I will contact you.” 

Franky checked the email address she set up for Bridget, she knew she had seen the message Bridget had deleted it. She were upset she had not replied. Franky continued to search the net for any links to Mike Pennissi and Iman. She had gathered some pictures of them together from Facebook. Franky were amazed in 2017 people did not protect their privacy online. Franky’s phone rang when she looked she saw Shane’s name, “Hey Shane”

“Bridget been arrested” Shane spoke in a panicked voice. “Fuck!!!” Franky shouted and slammed the table. “I went to drop her the laptop off, I saw them coming out. They had her in hand cuffs”

“Shit! Are their any police around?” Franky asked. “No, they have just taken her.” Shane explained. “Shane go to the front door, the key safe code is 2150. Take her laptop she always leaves it on the kitchen table.” 

“Will do. What are you going to do?” Shane asked. “I don’t know, I need to think. Fuck!!”. Shane punched the wall, he hand immediately hurt. She knew she had done some damaged but she didn’t care she needed to deflect the pain from her heart.


	8. Catch My Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bridget fight or flight? Fridget's relationship is put to the test. What happened to the Freak!!

Catch My Breath

Bridget heard the sound of her cell door opening, she hoped her arrest was a misunderstanding. She had been so careful protecting Franky. A male officer came to view, “Ms Westfall, your solicitor is here to see you.” Bridget looked confused, she hadn’t contacted anyone the one person she wanted to contact was off limits. Bridget spoke, “I’ve not requested a solicitor, I’ve done nothing wrong. The sooner this misunderstanding is resolved the better.” The officer spoke, “Someone must love you, come on. I’m just the messenger” Bridget stood up and walked behind the officer out of her cell. 

Bridget walked in to a room she did not know the lady who was opposite her. “Miss Westfall, Hi my name is Julie Smith. I understand you must be confused by my presence, I’ve been sent here by Zoe Taylor. She wants to help you.” Bridget sat at the table, “Please thank Zoe, but I don’t need a represented I’ve done nothing wrong.” Julie smiled, “I don’t think the evidence has that same conclusion”. Bridget looked confused, “what evidence? I’ve done nothing wrong, I’ve not assisted Franky and certainly haven’t helped Joan Ferguson.”.

Julie pulled some papers from her file. We have two choices, we say no comment to everything and hope its circumstantial or we prepare our own statement. “Bridget shook her head, “I’ve not helped anyone. This is ridiculous. Ask your questions and just get me out of here.” 

Julie began asking her questions. “What is your relationship with Franky Doyle?” Bridget put her head down, she didn’t know what their relationship status was anymore. They loved each other, they agreed to have a break, but she still taking risks for Franky, they had amazing sex only couple weeks ago. 

Bridget looked at Julie, “Franky is an old client during my time at Wentworth, we became close I transferred her case. We met on the outside and only then did we begin a sexual relationship. Franky were recalled on her parole, now we are acquaintances. She is someone I use to know.”

Julie made some notes, “Someone you use to know? Julie asked. Bridget nodded her head, “Franky changed when she got recalled to prison. She had finally got her life together, she got accused of murder. Franky denies she murdered Mike Pennissi. She has lost all faith in the system become the old Franky Doyle full of anger and hope. She is a good person, she is not a murderer.”

Julie looked at Bridget. “Did she indicate she were planning on escaping or confide in you of her plan?” Bridget shook her head.

“A mobile phone has been found on H wing. Your personal home telephone number was recorded in the call log. Did Franky have a mobile when inside?” Bridget shook her head, “I don’t know, the women have lots of things in prison they shouldn’t. You will have to ask Franky that question.” 

Julie raised her eyebrows, “would anyone else have your home personal number? Did you give it to any of the other women you may have become friendly with?” 

Bridget got angry, “what are you implying Julie? During my time at Wentworth every relationship I had was nothing but professional. When my emotions began to cloud any professional judgement I transferred Franky to another therapist. Yes me and Franky got close, she trusted me and she finally opened up. She trusted me.” 

Bridget heart sunk, she finally acknowledge to herself Franky did trust her. “Franky did call me once to place me on her visiting list. I don’t know what phone she used”.

“Bridget, would Franky have access to any passwords you may have?” Bridget looked confused. “Yes, why are you asking me about my passwords?” 

Julie looked serious, “Your credentials to Wentworth systems were accessed a month ago. It was on a computer which Franky had access too, the blue prints for Wentworth were downloaded on this occasion.” 

Bridget put her hand to her mouth, “What? How? No prisoner is allowed access to a computer without supervision.” Bridget couldn’t believe Franky had been so stupid. Bridget became upset, “I swear I had no idea.” Bridget put her head on the table. She felt sick, had she been played all along by Franky. 

Julie sighed, “Bridget you suggest the evidence is circumstantial. Do you see how it may look to others?” “I need to speak to Vera Bennett please, she knows the truth. She knows I would never do such a ridiculous thing, I could lose my job and be struck off.” Bridget was angry and upset. “Vera Bennett reported you to the police. She believes your loyalty to Franky Doyle is a major concern.” Bridget laughed. 

“Can I speak to Zoe? “ Bridget asked. Julie nodded, “I say we prepare a statement, request for you to be bailed. You wont be allowed home. Zoe has offered her place to stay.” Bridget nodded, Franky wont be happy but she no longer cared. 

Franky was making some food, she had rang Shane over 100 times asking for an update on Bridget. There was nothing. Franky thought no news is good news. The news flashed with breaking news, Joan Ferguson had been found dead. A couple walking their dog, had found her in the woods. Franky sat down, “Fuck”. 

A police officer confirmed, “Franky Doyle is still at large. This is a very dangerous individual and must not be approached. We believe the escape plan may have gone wrong, Ms Ferguson may be a victim of Ms Doyle.” Franky shook her head, “WTF!!” “An ex psychologist from Wentworth was released on police bail in the last half hour. She has not been charged remains a help to police enquires.” Franky grabbed her phone she called Shane.

“Where’s Bridget, I need to speak to her.” Franky demanded. Shane sat outside an apartment in the city. “Bridget has gone in to Australia 108, on Southbank Blvd. She looks like shit Franky”. “Shane watch her Im on my way.” Franky don’t be stupid there’s cops everywhere.” “I don’t care I need to make sure she is ok.” 

Bridget walked into an apartment, it had full view of the city. Zoe Taylor was sat at her bar in the apartment. She saw Bridget, “Well who knew Miss Goody Two Shoes was a bad girl.” 

Zoe smiled, Bridget smiled. “Funny, do you have wine I need wine.” Zoe handed Bridget a bottle, “I doubt you will need a glass.” Bridget sighed and necked a large mouthful from the bottle. “Classy bird.” Zoe joked. “Julie thank you for your help. Invoice me for today.” Bridget shook her head, “No!! I will pay, its my shit I will get out of this.” “Bridget its fine, I hired her without your permission its fine.” Julie smiled, “Bridget get some rest and anything you can think may help your case please tell Zoe.”

Zoe walked over to Bridget who stood looking out the window. “I thought since you got bail, you would rather look out a window with a view, see the world go by, have access to a bar, infinity pool, spa, Jacuzzi and anything you may want. Instead of a four walls.” 

Bridget smiled, “Why Zoe, why did you help me? You don’t even know me.” Zoe for the first time looked nervous, Bridget noticed this, Zoe was always confident. 

“You take my breath away. Every time I look at you I see the ocean in your eyes. You walk into a room my heart beats so fast it makes it hard to catch my breath. I know you don’t feel the same. I can accept that. I just ask you don’t lie to me.” Bridget starred at Zoe. 

“Franky was on a cooking programme. Your client Mike Pennissi was a jerk, she lost her temper and through hot oil burning his face she did it on live tv. She got 7 years, she got involved in every fight and chaos prison brings. She got caught up in the system like many women do. She was a tough women, she made me work hard to gain her trust. She was so full of anger, she had been let down by a lot of people. Then the real her showed, she was this beautiful, funny, honourable and loyal women. She turned her life around, she worked hard and boom it all went. Mike Pennissi began harassing her, he blackmailed her with pictures of us. Then he was dead. Franky never killed him” 

Zoe nodded, “So you got information about Iman and Mike to help Franky?” Bridget nodded, 

“Im sorry, you probably hate me.” Zoe shook her head, “Love makes people blind, we make unwise decisions. It’s part of the process”. “Zoe, I had no involvement in her escape. That’s the truth” Zoe put her arms around Bridget and held her. “You don’t need to tell me”. 

Franky met Shane outside the apartment. Shane looked at his watch, “ what time do you call this 3 hours later? Seriously Franky. How are you gonna get in there its state of the art security.” 

Franky sighed, “I don’t know who she would know in there.” Shane showed Franky a picture, she went in with these women, Franky noticed immediately Zoe Taylor. Franky had googled Zoe a lot since she escaped. She wanted to compare her competition. She wanted to see the women who tempted Bridget. Franky understood the attraction. She was a mixture of Pink and Charlize Theron. 

Franky telephoned the apartment reception, “Hi can you please transfer me to Miss Zoe Taylor apartment please?” “Yes, who is calling?” receptionist asked. “Erm sorry Miss Jones” Franky thought on the spot.   
The phone rang in Zoe’s apartment, Zoe shouted from the bathroom “Bridget can you answer that, its probably the restaurant telling me my client has arrived. Tell them I will be 15 minutes.” 

Bridget picked up the phone, “Hi, this is reception. I have a Miss Jones on the line I will just put her through.” The phone remained silent, Bridget asked after a few seconds “Hello”, 

Franky knew that voice “Gidge its me.” Bridget looked around hearing the shower running. “What are you doing calling here? How did you know I was here?” Bridget asked desperately. 

“I saw you been arrested I needed to make sure you were ok? I’ve been worried Gidge. I need to see you.” 

Bridget sighed, “I cant do anything from here. Just go to the beach please and fight for your freedom.” 

Franky raised her voice, “I’m outside, can I come in?” “Oh yeah, just waltz in, its not like your wanted in Australia.” Bridget snarled. “I love you Gidge”, Franky pleaded, Bridget felt her heart tug. “Don’t, don’t you dare. You threw me under the bus. You don’t do that. Clear your name and be happy.” Bridget cried. “No, whatever it is we can sort this.” Franky begged. “Tell me, did you ever love me?” Bridget asked, Franky heart broke. “You know that answer. I would die for you Gidge, your my everything. Im doing this for us to be together.” Bridget sighed “in half a hour 19th floor room 52”. “Thank you” Franky cried a sob. Bridget headed to her room to get a shower, she couldn’t face Zoe the tears on her face would raise to many questions. 

Franky waited outside fire exit of Australia 108, she saw a waiter come out for a smoke she sneaked in the building. Franky grabbed a maid uniform from the side. She quickly changed. She made her way up to the 19th floor via stairs. Franky was out of breath when she got to the floor. She noticed Zoe leaving the room heading to the lift. She had a mini dress on, her legs on full show, fuck me heals on. Once she entered the lift Franky made her way to room 52. Bridget opened the door.

Franky grabbed Bridget a gave her a tight hug and cried, they both cried. Then Bridget removed her arms and began to push Franky away, Franky held her closer. Bridget began banging her arms on Franky’s chest. Franky held her tighter. Both crying Franky soothed Bridget, “I’m sorry baby, I’m here now. Sssssh its ok” Franky felt Bridget no longer fighting against her. Franky slowly pulled away, she grabbed Bridget’s face and kissed her hard. She felt Bridget respond. Franky whispered “Im sorry.”. 

Bridget asked “Are you stupid? You used my log in details for blue prints seriously Franky!!” “Shit. How did they know?” Bridget laughed “For a smart women Franky you sure are thick. Maybe breaking out of jail gave them reason to look. What happens if they find out you used my card? I will go to prison myself for 5 years Franky”. 

Franky snapped back “ well we can be together in prison. I wont have to worry about Zoe Taylor. Will I? Did you have round two? Cos I can see why you would want her, flashy apartment and all that. Why pick an con when you can have it all???” Franky turned around and looked out the window. “I’m sorry Gidge, I really am. I just needed to make sure you were ok. I will let you get on with your life. I fuck everything up, I told you I always do, I have. Im fucking up your life and I cant do that. Im handing myself in. You go live your life.” 

Franky turned around to look at Bridget, Franky could see the hurt she had caused. Franky walked towards the door, Bridget remained silent. She watched Franky hold the door handle, she held it for few seconds then they heard a key in the door. The door opened as Zoe walked in, Franky was stood behind the door as Bridget froze.......


	9. Im not made of stone

“You ok? You look like you saw a ghost?” Zoe spoke. Bridget nodded, “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon, startled me that’s all.” Zoe smiled “Sorry I didn’t mean to surprise you. I forgot my phone. I’m gonna stay at mine tonight give you some space. I’m sure you want to be on your own.” Bridget smiled, “Thank you, Early night is what I need.” 

As Zoe walked back towards the door. Bridget remained by the front door with Franky behind it. “sweet dreams beautiful” Zoe kissed Bridget’s cheek “Franky is an idiot. I hope she knows that.” Bridget closed the door. 

Franky was angry, “WTF Gidge!! She was practically mentally fucking you at the door. I will kill her if she ever touches you again. She doesn’t know me. Yes I’m an idiot but she doesn’t know me.” Franky had tears coming down her face. 

Not only was she fighting for her freedom she was fighting for Bridget. “I cant give you what she can, I’ve not an apartment like this, I’ve only got my heart to give you, even that hurts you. I only want you to be happy.” 

Franky put her hand out on the door, as she began to turn the handle she heard Bridget. “Stay.” 

Franky turned around and made eye contact with Bridget. “Please stay, I don’t want to argue anymore. Stop telling me your sorry, or that you love me. You know how I feel Franky, you know how to tell me you love me and Im weak. I cave in, allow you to walk all over me. We both know you will walk all over me again. I don’t wanna fight anymore tonight” Bridget double locked the door from inside so they had no more visitors. 

Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky’s waist. Bridget looked Franky in the eyes, “Show me you love me, make love to me Franky.”

Franky kissed Bridget softly she didn’t need asking twice. They slowly moved until they reached a wall, Franky realised they were stood against the window with a full view of the city. 

Franky continued to kiss Bridget’s neck and lips. They stood mesmerised in each others arms, deeply and slowly kissing each other it felt like home. 

Bridget slowly unbuttoned Franky’s top. Bridget slowly kissed Franky’s collarbone and her chest. She could hear Franky’s breathing increase, Franky’s eyes were full of love. Franky dropped her top on the floor. Franky opened Bridget’s bathrobe, she had only a pair of knickers on. Franky pulled Bridget against her and kissed her deeper, as she picked Bridget up who gladly wrapped her legs around Franky’s waist. 

Franky could feel Bridget’s wetness against her stomach as she pressed Bridget against the glass her fingers entered Bridget, slowly Franky increased the speed and pressure on each occasion. Bridget moaned into her ear as she began kissing Franky’s neck she whispered I love you in Franky’s ear as she come undone, she held Franky as her orgasm released. Franky looked into Bridget’s eyes, they had unshed tears. “God you are beautiful. Im sorry for everything”. 

Bridget locked lips with Franky and kissed her deeply. Franky carried them over to the bar area, rested Bridget on the counter as She grabbed a bottle of whiskey, Sullivan’s Cove and poured it into the glass next to her. Bridget poured herself a glass of wine. 

Their eyes met and playfully smiled at each other. In that moment their eyes said everything that was needed. 

Franky placed an ice cube into her glass and took a sip. She shook her head, she cant remember the last time she had a strong drink.   
Bridget raised her eyebrow when she saw Franky take an ice cube to her mouth, she immediately clasped her mouth around Bridget’s nipple. 

Bridget moaned, as she felt the cold sensation and Franky’s tongue. Franky put the tip of the ice cube on her lips as she slowly traced a line down Bridget’s chest and stomach, she gently pushed Bridget back against the side as her hands removed Bridget’s knickers. Franky continued her path until she found Bridget’s clit, she gently rubbed the ice cube and her tongue. Within seconds Bridget was ready to explode, Franky knew this and entered her fingers and trust her fingers deeply into her until she felt Bridget release. Bridget leaned up on her elbows. The lust in her eyes spoke all she needed to say in that moment.

Franky pulled her for a deep kiss.   
Bridget spoke “I think I’m gonna die from an orgasm.” Franky smiled then poke, “I nearly died climbing 19 floors, who said romance was dead” she kissed Bridget again.” 

Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky’s neck, “See it as a warm up”. Franky smiled “Oh yeah?” Franky asked. Bridget nodded her head and smiled mischievously “How about we head to the bedroom, you can rest, leave me to do all the hard work?” Bridget teased, “I thought you’d never ask” Franky smiled as they kissed. 

Franky lowered Bridget to the floor until her foot was flat, as she took Franky’s hand she pulled her in close. Bridget walked towards the room she earlier used. Franky didn’t need any invitation. 

Bridget pushed Franky against the bed, Franky fell backwards on to the bed. Bridget made eye contact with Franky and slowly but softly spoke “You are getting no sleep tonight” Bridget smiled as she dropped her bath robe. Franky’s face appeared love drunk. 

Franky watched Bridget who crawled up Franky’s legs as she unclipped her trousers. Bridget pulled them off. Franky laid on the bed in her underwear. Her skin looking extra tanned from the black underwear. 

Bridget had missed Franky, she wondered if Allie had seen her naked. Franky told her she hadn’t slept with her but it still concerned her. Would Franky relegate her for a younger model. Bridget felt she needed to prove herself to be worthy, not knowing just how much Franky adored her. 

Bridget and Franky spent hours showing each other how much they missed, loved and cared for each other. 

Franky held Bridget in her arms as she stroked her arm. No words were needed until Franky spoke. “Run away with me.” 

Bridget turned her head in shock “What?” Franky kissed Bridget’s lips then murmured “I said Gidge, run away with me. I love you, I want you, I need you, I adore you, I am nothing with out you. These past few weeks has haunted me, I don’t want to spend one more second of my life without you in it.” Franky smiled and kissed Bridget. 

Bridget stood up and wrapped the nightgown around her body. Franky eyes followed her every move in the room before speaking. “I can get us passports, ID we can be out this country on the next plane. We wont have to think about anything. Just say you will come.” Bridget shook her head. 

“Baby we cant. We need to clear your name and we can go anywhere, without worrying who may find us.” Franky got out the bed. Began to get dressed. “So that’s it, I have an opinion that doesn’t agree with you and you bail?” Franky had tears in her eyes 

“This Franky the sneaking around it needs to stop, you tell me you love me, you say those 3 little words, give me a sexy smile, then bang Im pussy in your hands literally. Don’t tell me you love me and walk out that door. Im telling you now that will be the last thing you will ever do to me. If you love me you would stay and make this happen and work this out not run.”

Franky walked out the bedroom door, as Bridget fell to the floor holding her body as she cried. She gave Franky an ultimatum and she chose to leave her. Bridget felt her heart break as she heard the door open and close. As Franky opened the door, she was met by Zoe.


	10. In this life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Bridget forgive Franky?

Zoe smiled, “I see you raised to the bait? I knew you would”

Franky looked angry, “How did you know I was here?”

Zoe walked in to the apartment as she walked towards the bar with more swag in her hips than intended. “You love her. Well I thought you did but you just went to leave her again with a broken heart. So the question is Franky, are you going to stand here listening to her cry or walk out the door an forget she exists? She deserves to be happy.”

Franky slammed her fist into the wall “Clear the way for you? Of course you’d love that. She told me about you, I know you slept with her.” 

Zoe laughed and walked towards Franky, “Yes. We did. I certainly didn’t hear her complain. If anything I think I heard”

Franky grabbed Zoe by her face and pinned her against the wall. “If you touch her ever again I will kill you!!”

Bridget eventually walked out in to the living room to find Franky and Zoe battling it out with each other. “Franky stop! Im not a fucking toy.”  
Franky and Zoe both stood up straight. Bridget looked exhausted, drained and the situation taken its toll on her. Franky approached Bridget and went to touch her face. “Don’t touch me.” Bridget said as she took a step back. “Go Franky, don’t let me stop you.”

Franky shook her head and held Bridget’s head in her hands. “Come with me, please Gidge. Trust me.” Bridget laughed, “Trust? I trusted you with my life, my job. I turned my whole world around for you not to trust me. You tell me you love me, but your actions Franky say different. You coming here put me in a fucking difficult situation. I let my guard down for what? Go join the girls on H wing, maybe that’s what you want me to be a fucking bad girl. Would that turn you on Franky?? Would it??” Bridget shouted. 

“I fucked up. Like I fuck up everything. I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I have. It’s inevitable everything that’s good comes to an end. Just don’t give up on us baby. I will be back and I will spend a lifetime making up to you..” 

Franky rubbed her thumb over Bridget’s lips, turned and walked towards the door. As Franky approached Zoe she spoke “Give her what I cant, make her happy”. Franky tears streamed down her face as she walked to the door, she looked at Bridget whose eyes were glazed from unshed tears and Franky mouthed Im sorry, Im in love with you. 

Bridget turned and walked to her room. She closed the door and collapsed against the floor. She looked at the bed inly 1 hour ago was filled with love and cried. 

Franky made her way down the fire exit, she made her way to her van and drive out the city. Franky picked up her burner phone and made a call. “Im on my way”. Franky met Shane who handed her $50000 in cash, fake passport and ID. Franky drove out of the city and drove until she arrived in Adelaide. 

It was 12pm and Bridget was fast asleep, she didn’t sleep well, tossing and turning reliving her reality nightmare. She heard a knock on the door, Zoe appeared with a coffee. “I thought you were out all night?” Bridget asked. Zoe replied, “My neighbour advised me there were raised voices in my apartment. I thought Id check up on you.” Bridget nodded, “Thanks. What did you mean, Franky raised to the bait?”

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed. “I want to help you Bridget. I want to help Franky if it makes you happy. I hoped she would come look for you I just didn’t expect it straight away. That was a big risk from her.”

Bridget picked up her coffee. “Can you call Julie ? I need to speak to her.” Zoe appeared confused, “You cant tell Julie you have seen Franky.” Bridget laughed “Im done covering. I want my name cleared and Im gone. So please can you call Julie and leave me alone.” 

“I get that your pissed off, Im not the criminal on the run. Im not standing up for a murderer.” Zoe shouted. “Im trying to help you, I want to help you.” Bridget raised her voice “Why??” Zoe shouted “Because I’ve fallen in love with you. Everything about you. It may sound crazy I’ve known you a month, but its been the best month of my life. I see the sadness in your eyes. But they shine so bright when you look at her. I need to live with that, it will never be me you look at that way. But it doesn’t stop it hurting. So if it kills me to clear her name, save you and make you happy. Then so be it.” Before Bridget could speak Zoe had left the room. 

Bridget looked to the ceiling and closed her eyes. The last thing she needed was a complicated love life. Everything she wanted was so near yet so far. She needed out, she picked up her phone and dialled her brother.  
Franky woke up late afternoon sleeping in a van wasn’t too bad after all. She got the scissors and began cutting her hair. She chopped her hair into a bob, shoulder length with a thick fringe. Franky got a bottle of cosmic blue hair dye and applied it to her hair. She made herself a sandwich and made her way to the local swimming baths. 

Franky covered her head in a beanie as she went into the swimming baths, she enjoyed a shower. Franky got strange looks from the lady in the next cubicle. Franky smiled, “Never dye your hair and swim.” The lady walked off shaking her head. Franky didn’t think off the blue dye which took forever to rinse. Franky got dressed and was happy with her look. As she was leaving she noticed the photo booth had her pictures taken. 

Franky climbed back into the van and cut the photos out. All she had to do is put her new pictures over the old ones and apply the plastic. Franky looked at her phone and saw a message from Shane. “No change.” Franky had asked Shane to watch out for Bridget until she cleared her name. 

Bridget was happy to see Julie walk into the apartment. Julie spoke, “Zoe said you wanted an urgent meeting.” Bridget nodded her head, “I want to change my bail address please. I want out of here, I want out of Australia. I cant handle all this crap. Franky came here last night and left.”

“Bridget don’t say anymore.” Julie looked Bridget in the eye. “Do you realise what you are saying?” Bridget nodded, “Yes, Franky came here looking for me. Zoe got her to leave. I want to go home I’ve got nothing to hide.”

Julie spoke, “Bridget I don’t know if you are aware. All charges have been dropped against you. They have found a body, down by the docks of a female.”

Bridget “No, No not Franky.” Zoe walked into the apartment when she heard Bridget shout. 

Bridget looked at Zoe, “Tell me its not her.” Zoe sighed, “It’s true. A female body burnt has been dumped in the docks. Clothes matching Franky has been discovered.” Bridget shook her head and walked towards the window and burst into tears. Zoe ran over and hugged Bridget. 

Franky was listening to the radio when the news came on, She smiled as her plan came true, people believed she had been found dead. Alan had come across a dead women, she had overdosed on drugs and looked like she had been living the streets. She matched Franky height, build even had her green eyes but tattoo free. Alan had poured acid over her body to burn away the tattoo’s. He placed Franky’s clothes on the body and had it dumped in the river. He promised to help Franky, Franky never expected him to sink so low but she was grateful. 

She knew her chances of clearing her name was slim. She also knew Bridget would visit her brother in England it was her safe haven when things become too tough. Franky remembered listening to Bridget talk passionately about her brother, they had a strong bond since her parents passed away. Franky was in the middle of making a surprise visit for Bridget before her arrest. She wanted to thank her for all her support but never had the chance. Franky had tears in her eyes, she missed her life with Bridget. 

One month had passed, Franky continued to travel as far away from Australia as she could. She was glad Bridget had been cleared and all charges dropped. The police announced it would take 6-8 weeks for the body found to be given an ID. Franky began feeling she no longer needed to watch her back. She hated Bridget thought she had died.

Franky walked into a bar, she grabbed herself a whiskey and coke then sat in the corner of the room. This had become her favourite place, she had spent the last 48hrs watching people from across the room. Franky listened to the crowd sing along to several Irish songs, people enjoying karaoke. Franky loved watching people having fun, drinking Guinness and Jameson’s. She had become found of Irish bars. 

Franky picked up her shot of Jameson and knocked it back as she made her way to the microphone. She picked up the mic, then she began to sing For all I’ve been blessed with in this life, There was an emptiness in me, I was imprisoned by the power of gold, With one honest touch you set me free. Let the world stop turning, Let the sun stop burning, Let them tell me loves not worth going through, If it all falls apart, I will know deep in my heart, The only dream that mattered had come true, In this life, I was loved by you. 

Franky starred at the bar, Bridget turned around and made eye contact with Franky. She knew that voice, she had heard Franky sing and this was one of her favourites. Franky continued to sing as Bridget gave her undivided attention. 

For every mountain I have climbed, And every raging ricer crossed, You were the treasure that I longed to find, Without your love I would be lost, Let the world stop turning, Let the sun stop burning, Let them tell me loves not worth going through, If it all falls apart, I will know deep in my heart, The only dream that mattered had come true, In this life, I was loved by you.

Everyone cheered Franky, plenty of people woof whistled her but her eyes remained in Bridget. She began her walk to Bridget who had tears streaming down her face. As she got closer Bridget grabbed Franky’s face and kissed her. Franky pressed her head against Bridget’s “Im sorry”. Bridget whispered "Omg your not dead." Frankt smiled "I love you Gidge, I told you I'll be back."

Franky noticed a familiar figure Zoe Taylor just walked into the bar "Ive gotta go" Franky said as she rurned away and made a dart threw the crowd. She noticed Zoe kiss Bridget on the cheek and put her arm around her as Bridget locked eyes with Franky. Franky had dissappeard as quick as she had appeared.


	11. Penny Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Franky re find their spark.

Bridget excused herself and headed towards the door, she looked around and realised she was stood at a crossroad of four directions. She sighed, she couldn’t see which way Franky disappeared. Bridget no longer wanted to drink, she was looking forward watching her brother play in his band tonight. She felt she was in a dream. She believed Franky had died, but she is alive. Bridget had to find Franky. 

Bridget began walking towards the penny bridge. Bridget loved Dublin she would relocate to her family and this city in a heart beat. As she looked across the river, she observed couples linking arms, kissing, laughing and some arguing. She remembered a time her and Franky went for a walk in Sydney, they climbed the bridge. She had that picture of them as her screensaver. 

“Penny for them?” Bridget turned around, there stood Franky semi drunk. Her hands tucked inside her coat, she had a beanie hat on as it was so cold. 

Bridget made eye contact with Franky, she couldn’t believe her eyes she thought she didn’t expect to find her especially not tonight. “Franky Doyle are you trying reverse psychology on me?” Bridget smiled,

“Well you said its good to talk” Franky smiled as she walked closer to Bridget. Bridget asked “Would you like to talk? If I remember rightly talking is the last thing you like to do?” Franky nodded her head and smiled “When you stand looking like that, all sexy and confident its too inviting not to talk.”

Bridget looked Franky in the eyes, “maybe you need to put ya dimples away and not be so tempting” Franky laughed then her smiled faded. “Im sorry Gidge, for everything.” Franky looked down and her hands as she leaned over the bridge looking out. “I broke every promise I made to you, I hurt you and hurt myself in the process. I have and will regret losing you everyday of my life”. Tears formed at her eyes as she looked to Bridget.

Bridget kissed Franky on the lips softly. “Shut up and kiss me” Bridget smiled and kissed Franky again. Franky pulled back and took two steps back. “No, No I cant.” Bridget frowned confused , “I need to go.” Bridget sighed and turned to walk away. “Im sorry” she whispered. 

Franky put out her arm and stopped her, “wait let me finish. I cant kiss you because I don’t want to fuck this” Franky pointed between them “If there is an us. We kiss, we have sex, we argue then one of us leaves. I don’t want that.” Franky shouted. 

Bridget smiled, “ Franky would you like to go for a drink?” Franky smiled “Bout time you asked” Bridget laughed out loud. Franky grabbed her hand and walked across the bridge. 

“Zoe, where’s Bridget?” Paul her brother asked. Zoe looked around, “She went the toilet. I will see if she is ok.” Zoe turned to look around the bar, checked the toilet no sign. Zoe looked at her phone she had txt from Bridget “Got headache, headed home. Sorry for bailing”. 

Franky and Bridget headed into the nearest bar it was lively, had live music and plenty of people up and dancing. Bridget immediately moved her body to the sound of music, she pulled Franky closer to her as she danced. Franky felt the proudest women in the bar. 

Bridget leaned into Franky as they made there way to the front of the bar, “You brought me to a gay bar? “ Bridget asked, “I didn’t realise, wanna go somewhere else?” Franky questioned. Bridget shook her head and flirted, “Worried about the competition baby?” Franky smiled flashed her dimples as the barmaid came up to them. 

She was slim brunette, very similar to Franky, she had blue eyes, heavy eye make up and one arm covered in tattoo’s. Bridget thought she loved herself a bit too much. Confidently the barmaid flirted with Franky to Bridget’s amazement, “I’ve not seen you before, you here for the weekend?” Franky nodded “Yeah something like that.” “what can I get you?” “Can I have two double jameo and lemonade with squirt of lime” Franky looked at Bridget who said “Pint of Guinness and whiskey chaser” “Coming right up ladies”.

Franky smiled shyly at Bridget “when did you go all rock and roll with ya pint of Guinness?” Bridget moved closer to Franky, practically sitting in her lap, “I will have you know, I can down a pint in seconds. Leave Aussie for wine and Ireland for the good stuff.” 

The barmaid returned and disturbed their conversation. “That will be €30.” Franky handed over money, “Take one yaself” the barmaid flirted back “As long as you join me to enjoy it”. “Its a deal”, Bridget looked gobsmacked at Franky.   
“What’s up Gidge, worried about the competition” Franky smiled as she put her tongue between her teeth. The bar maid returned and handed Franky her change, “I have a break in 30 minutes, see you shortly.” Bridget laughed, “Not so cocky now” Bridget winked and walked towards the dance floor holding her drinks. 

Franky took a long sip of her drink, she were already very tipsy and Bridget’s dancing was making her extremely hot. She promised herself no sex, back to basics she wanted to woo Bridget all over again. Bridget knew the effect she was having on Franky. She wanted to see and relive the desire Franky showed her when they first dated. Bridget loved the simple things Franky would naturally do, she enjoy how Franky was protective of her. 

As Franky approached her as they found a shelf to put their drinks on Bridget began singing out loud “Musha ring dumb a do dumb a da, whack for my daddy-o, whack for my daddy-o, There’s whiskey in jar” Bridget grabbed her whiskey and downed it in one as she winked at Franky. 

Bridget’s phone rang she looked at the screen it displayed Paul. Bridget put it back in her pocket, “Do you need to answer that? Somewhere you need to be?” Bridget nodded her head “Yep I should. But instead this chick walked in to a bar and took my breathe away just like she did a year ago.” Franky smiled, “Would you like to dance?” Bridget grabbed Franky’s hand and began linking her arm and skipping to the rhythm of the songs. They both laughed, and finally in months they both forgot Franky was wanted and on the run. Hours passed and before they knew it, last orders had been called. 

As they walked outside both of them very intoxicated with alcohol Bridget looked at her phone. She had several miss calls and texts from her brother and Zoe. Bridget texted her brother back “I’m fine x” he immediately called she cringed, Franky pressed the green telephone. “You think you were my father. Im fine. Im safe, by O’Connell St. With a friend.” Bridget looked at Franky as she said it she didn’t know what they were, did they need a status? “Paul I’ve gotta go, bye”. Franky smiled nervously “Have you got far to go?” Bridget shook her head “ 10 minutes in a taxi. Where are you staying?” Franky pointed down the street Im in a hotel just down that road. She felt like a teenager on a date with their crush. 

Franky spoke after a few moments of silence “Would you like to do something tomorrow? That’s if you are free?” Bridget nodded and stepped closer to Franky as she whispered “I would really like that.” Franky smiled she couldn’t resist kissing Bridget softly on the lips, she felt Bridget’s hand snake around her neck and pull her deeper into the kiss. A group of lads walked past and whistled, when they broke there kiss. Neither pulling too far apart. 

Franky pulled Bridget into her arms and as she looked down at her she noticed Bridget wearing a necklace. It was the ring Franky had hid in her draws and asked her to commit to her. Franky felt her heart break. She gently pulled the necklace from Bridget’s neck as she traced her finger over the ring. Bridget was nervous but spoke quietly. “I thought you was dead. It’s all I had to keep you close” 

Franky closed her eyes as it dawned on her how much pain Bridget had gone through for her to be stood here today. “I’m so sorry I really am.” A taxi pulled up and Franky went to open the door. Bridget stopped her hand, and turned to look at her. Bridget spoke “Would you mind if we headed back to your place? I don’t want to go home. I want to spend time with you”. Franky spoke “On one condition, no funny stuff, no snoring and keep ya hands to yaself” Bridget laughed “I promise I will try to be good”. 

Franky put a protective arm around Bridget as she wrapped her arm around Franky they walked the couple of minutes to a hotel. They made there way in. Bridget enjoyed the warmth on her face. There was a king-size bed which Bridget collapsed on. Franky offered Bridget a sugary cup of tea. “Babe trust me it stops any hangover. Its a cure for whiskey brain” Bridget laughed. “Baby I want whiskey brain.” 

Bridget began taking her clothes off, Franky suddenly felt vulnerable. “Darling, do you have spare T Shirt”. Franky had been caught starring at Bridget who took the chance to flirt. “Remember no touching, no kissing and no funny business” Franky cursed her own words at that moment.


	12. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget's birthday. Can Franky clear her name?

Bridget woke up with a thundering headache, she looked to the left and noticed she was in a hotel room. As she sat up she became aware she was naked and gently pulled the duvet up to cover her chest. As she looked to the right she saw a glass or water, a glass of orange juice, pain relief and a note. She picked up the pain relief and drank the water. As she opened her note she felt nauseous, she began to read the handwriting she knew very well. ‘Good morning, hope your head is good. Won’t be long. F xx’

Bridget smiled, it wasn’t a dream she really did spend the night with Franky. As she got up she headed for a shower, she hoped the hot water would help fade away her anxiety she was feeling. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe she found which smelt of Franky. 

She heard the door closing as she looked up she saw Franky walking in with some bags.   
Franky gave Bridget a massive smile, as she approached Bridget. “Hey sleepyhead I see you finally emerged from your pit?” Bridget nodded, “You should have woken me up” Franky shook her head “From the roar coming from you, Im surprised you never woke yaself.” Franky smiled as Bridget playfully slapped her arm and rested it on Franky. “I do not snore” Bridget replied. Franky smiled. 

Franky wanted to kiss Bridget, she didn’t know if last night was drink talk or not. She knew one thing she wasn’t going to push her. Bridget phone rang which startled them both from their thoughts. The caller ID displayed Zoe Taylor, Bridget looked at the phone and threw it on the bed. 

Franky asked, “She has called you a few times this morning. Maybe you should answer it. I will give you some privacy.” Franky turned to walk out the room when Bridget grabbed her hand and Bridget moved closure to Franky as she snaked her arms around Franky’s neck. “I am not and will not ever be answerable to Zoe Taylor. Zoe is nothing but a friend, she would like something to happen and has tried to make something happen. Apart from a drunken mistake the night Amar died. I have been honest and told you everything. We was on a break and I regret the hurt it caused you.” 

Franky interrupted Bridget “She kissed you on the cheek and wrapped her arms all over you in the bar” Bridget smiled “Exactly darling, she did all the running. There’s only one women who I am head of heels in love with, she is smart, funny, rocking short hair, knows how to keep me in my toes.” 

Franky smiled as she held up three bags, “Happy birthday babe”. Bridget laughed, “Baby you didn’t have too. My birthday wish came true” Franky raised her eye brows with a smile “Oh yeah, what would that be?” 

Bridget pulled Franky’s lips towards hers as the gentle kiss turned into a passionate kiss, and before she knew Bridget was straddling Franky on the bed. 

Franky opened her eyes, her body wanted Bridget so much but she wanted to earn the right to Bridget. She pulled away, “Gidge stop, please stop” Bridget stopped and remained straddled across Franky. “God I want you, like ridiculously want you. But you naked and looking like that is starting to make my libido do the talking. I don’t want that, I don’t want to fuck up again.” Bridget silenced Franky with a kiss and slowly climbed off Franky purposely exposing her breasts to Franky. 

“Your a tease Gidge!” Franky sighed. Franky sat up and handed Bridget her gifts. Bridget smiled, as she opened her first gift. This was a bottle of DKNY for Women, her favourite. Then her next gift, a matching jacket and bag from Zara which Bridget loved. Some other little items then an underwear set. Bridget held them up to her body and did a little dance. “Baby, thank you.” 

Franky held up another bag, “Breakfast! I got you a soda bread with bacon, muesli with greek yoghurt, pot of fresh fruit and a coffee.” Bridget accepted the bag “Darling are you trying to fatten me up?” Franky smiled, “Your perfect just the way you are. Now eat, we have a busy day ahead.” 

Bridget’s phone rang, she saw the display was Paul. “Hi”, “I never asked her to come here, she turned up because you gave her the details.” “Paul Im a 47 year old women if I want to stay out then I will” “shit, ok I will be there. 7pm . I will be there ok.” Bridget turned too look at Franky, “You can say no I totally understand. Paul has arranged a family meal tonight with some friends and family, would you like to come?” Franky smiled, “I would love too. But slight problem, I’m on the run. I cant be seen babe. Not until I have cleared my name.” Franky put her head in her hands. 

Bridget kneeled on the floor in between Franky’s legs and put her hands on Franky’s face. “Hey, look at me. I understand. I fucked up and didn’t think. I should never have asked you that. Im sorry.” 

Franky shook her head, “Today is your birthday, we are not thinking about me on the run. We are here, alive and today I want to take the hottest women in the city on a date. So sexy get dressed there’s some new clothes, cant allow you to do the walk of shame now can we.” Franky kissed Bridget “Be quick as I want to rip all your clothes off” Bridget laughed “Ok baby”. 

Franky and Bridget enjoyed a drive on the hop on off bus around the city for the day, stopping and enjoying seeing different sites. They held hands going for a walk in the park. Laughed at each others jokes and felt so at ease. They were looking in Victoria secrets when Franky noticed Zoe and 2 other ladies walk into the shop. 

“Where have you been? Bridget turned around startled “Oh hi, Carol, Sharon what are you doing here?” Carol was Bridget’s sister in law and Sharon was her niece. Carol spoke, “Happy Birthday darling, were have you been hiding today?” 

Bridget smiled, “Just shopping, having some time out. From the mayhem.” “You have had a stressful couple of weeks, what else did you expect getting involved with a criminal.” Carol spoke loudly. “She isn’t a criminal” Bridget defended Franky. 

Several people in the shop looked at the group, Bridget was unable to see where Franky was. “Maybe its not the time and place to discuss this.” Zoe moved closer to Bridget, Carol laughed “You can say that again. Look you have a lovely beautiful lady stood here. You sulk around thinking of that murderer, she was never good for you and thank god she is dead. You need to move on.” 

Bridget had tears in her eyes “She is not a murderer. She is ten times a person you will ever be.” Bridget continued to protect Franky. “It’s your birthday, lets all not fight. We have a lovely meal tonight.” Bridget interrupted Zoe. “No, we don’t have a meal tonight. I don’t want to be sat in the same company of people who have nothing nice to say about a woman who I love. Zoe you are a lovely person, anyone would be lucky to have you but I don’t love you.”. Bridget walked out the shop, she looked around hoping to find Franky but she had no luck. 

Franky walked back to the hotel she hated that she had to leave Bridget in the shop but couldnt tisk Zoe seeing her. 

She rang Shane “Hey, are we any closer with those pictures?” Shane replied “Yeah, we have them. Do you want me to email them to you? There’s hundreds, Pennissi was stalking you alright. But there’s some good news too, he had cctv camera’s in his house and outside. That botch shot him in cold blood” 

Franky smiled “Fuck, that’s good news.” “We will leak then to the press tonight, put them on social media, your name will be cleared.” Franky had tears streaming down her face. “Thanks Shane, I owe you”

“We are even, I just hope its enough.” Franky responded “I hope so too, thanks for everything”. “I gotta say, you and the Mrs might want to sell some of ya pictures they’re hot.” joked Shane. “Oi, don’t be perving on my girl. That’s for my eyes only. Right I love ya see ya soon.”. Franky put the phone down. 

Franky heard a knock on the door, she looked at the clock it was 3 hours since she last saw Bridget. She didn’t expect it to be her as she was at a family meal. As Franky opened the door she saw Bridget stood there holding a bottle of whiskey she was very tipsy, “Hey sexy, spin the bottle?” 

Franky laughed, “Babe you are meant to be at your birthday meal.” Bridget shook her head and pointed at Franky, Franky pulled Bridget closer to her and wrapped her arms are her waist. “I’ve got some good news to tell you, Im glad you popped by.” Bridget smiled up at Franky and spoke “You no longer want lesbian death bed.” Franky laughed, “seriously Gidge. There is a video of Amar killing Mike. He had cameras in his house. They have been leaked to the press and police. The next 24 hours I could have my name cleared.” 

Bridget smiled, “Baby that’s fantastic news.” Franky pulled Bridget towards the bed and pointed to her laptop “Look, he stalked us both.” Bridget put her hand to her mouth. “Fuck” as Bridget scanned the pictures she stopped and pointed at a picture of Bridget wearing nothing but her black underwear, she was lying on her kitchen table as Franky wearing only her nickers was kissing her stomach. “He watch us have sex”

Franky nodded. Bridget turned to look at Franky, “Do we have a sex tape?” Franky nodded, Bridget smiled, “Do you want to watch it?” Franky laughed. “Gidge your making this hard for me”.

Bridget smiled and looked at the glasses on the side. “sorry baby, do you want a whiskey?” Bridget poured herself and Franky a drink. Bridget knocked the drink back and felt the burn. 

Franky moved Bridget away from. The drinks and put her arms around her waist. “Talk to me, tell me what is bothering you. Drink isn’t the answer” Bridget had tears in her eyes. “That bitch Carol, how dare she call you a murderer. She doesn’t even know you. You are smart, caring, funny, beautiful, amazing chef and exceptionally a good root.”

Franky laughed “Im sorry I bailed, I saw them coming and tried to hide. I shouldn’t have left you in the shop.” Bridget nodded “Nope, as I had my eye on a nice blindfold and handcuffs.” Franky kissed Bridget, as Bridget whispered against her ear. “I love you, today spending time with you. I could do that for a lifetime. Plus Im ridiculously horny and want nothing more than to rip your clothes off. “ Franky pulled Bridget in for a kiss. She could taste the whiskey on Bridget’s tongue.......


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget have a heart to heart.

Franky woke up with her arms wrapped around Bridget. She cursed herself for allowing her walls to be broken but knew Bridget needed to feel love. Bridget wanted her just as much as she wanted Bridget. She felt hope, she hoped her name would be cleared so she could whisk Bridget away and really make up for her past mistakes. 

Franky looked at Bridget and took in just how beautiful she was. Franky loved the highlights in her hair, how it felt so perfectly even when it was messy. She followed the ever so faint wrinkles on her forehead, showed the history of her life, love and laughter. The lump near her nose which subconsciously Bridget hated but Franky loved. The shape of her lips, the softness of the touch, the raspy voice that comes from them. Bridget’s eyes opened and she smiled at Franky.

“Hey sexy” Franky whispered as she kissed Bridget on the head. Bridget whispered, “Im old darling” . Franky pulled herself closer to Bridget nuzzled her face in her neck as she kissed her. “You have good stamina for an old bird” Bridget giggled and kissed Franky on the lips. 

Franky looked down at Bridget and spoke seriously, “Gidge, You are the hottest girl in this world. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but Im thankful. I let you down so many times and you stood by me. I’ve hurt you and broke your heart, here you are today. I cant thank you enough.” 

Bridget tucked a little bit of Franky’s hair behind her ear and smiled. “Baby, how about we get freshened up, then talk. Let’s talk about that night, get the elephant out the room. I know its worrying you and we can move on” Bridget smiled and raised her brow. Franky nodded and smiled. 

Franky had a shower first as Franky went to local bakery to grab some food. As she returned she saw Bridget putting on her underwear and t-shirt. “Babe what ya doing?” Bridget turned around and smiled, “I’ve got no clean clothes, we need to go and get some clothes.” Franky raised her eyebrows, “So you rob my lucky pants?” Bridget nodded and walked over to Franky, “Yes, they may just be lucky after all.” Bridget kissed Franky on cheek as she grabbed a coffee. 

Bridget sat on the bed and folded her legs. Franky was distracted by the sight before her. “Im sorry I walked out on you, at Zoe’s apartment. God I felt so shit when I heard you’d been arrested. I was ready to hand myself in until I saw on the news you had been bailed. Then I came and I saw her. All I could think about was how pretty she looked, she had it all the money, the job, the clothes.” Bridget spoke “But she wasn’t you.” 

Franky put her head down. “You deserved all of that, I wish I could give you that. Then we argued then we made love. I finally felt at home. We were us, just the two of us with no distractions and no watching out backs. All the pain from the past few weeks had gone in that moment.” 

Bridget squeezed Franky’s hand to encourage her to carry on. “Then it hit me, it would all be gone. It was too risky being caught. I wanted to be with you. I hated being apart and I didn’t know how to make you change your mind. Id rather be in the run with you then on the run on my own.”  
Bridget spoke “I said no.” Franky had tears in her eyes. 

“It broken my heart. I didn’t want to spend another day without you. I knew going on the run it wasn’t fair on you. Zoe could give you everything I couldn’t. I was making you unhappy.”

Bridget cried, “She would never be able to give me you. That’s all I wanted and still want is you Franky. I fell hard, I tried to get over you but I failed. Im in love with you.”

Franky nodded, “I know babe but I didn’t want to bring you down. So I walked away and broke my own heart at the same time. I hated myself. I asked Shane to watch out for you and keep me up to date. He would send me pictures of you, you looked so lost.”

Bridget dropped her head, spoke softly “I thought you were dead. I had so many regrets, the words I wished I had said, the memory of your face as you walked out the door.” Franky stroked her cheek “Im sorry”. 

“My dad was working down the docks, he said a girl had been found she had killed herself. Suspect drug overdose. He wanted my life back, so he planted some of my clothes with her. I know how harsh, morbid it was but selfishly it gave me sometime to prove my innocence.” Franky spoke. 

“Darling by not allowing someone else to bury their child. Regardless if they used drugs or not, they have a right to get buried.” Bridget said in a raised tone. 

“I know, I hated it. But it worked, I was no longer being searched for. People believed I had died. There was a service for me it all moved too quick.” Franky stood and walked to the window. “Shane sent me a video of you, you attended when everyone left. I heard what you said.” Franky turned with tears in her eyes. Bridget stood and walked over to Franky and rubbed her arm on her back. 

“I meant every word I said. Franky I love you, my little Taz mania who walks in a room and brings chaos. But its chaos caused from your love, the passion you have for people, the courage you have to put others first and not yourself. The imperfections of you make me love you that little bit more. Franky Doyle you are my beautiful trauma.” Bridget smiled. “How did you know I was here?”

Franky rubbed Bridget’s shoulder. “Before I returned to prison you talked so many times about coming here to see Paul. He is you rock bottom in times of need. I got Shane keep an eye on you, he said you had booked a trip to Dublin. So I made my way. It took me at least a week to get here. It was my only hope to try and show you I was alive and Im sorry.” Bridget kissed Franky on the lips “Im so glad you did.”

Bridget pulled Franky by her hand and sat on the bed. “I thought I had lost you. I was lost. I saw Alan and Tess in the park, I wanted to apologise. I just didn’t have the balls to go over there. I blamed myself. I let you down. Vera hated me for what had happened, even she missed you. I spent so many nights sat in our bedroom holding your clothes. The only thing I had was this.” Bridget touched her necklace that held Franky’s ring. “How I never got to say yes.”

Franky smiled at Bridget and kissed her on the lips. “I came here and three days later Zoe turned up. I didn’t invite her, babe I swear. I don’t even know how she knew where he lived its like she had a spy. Don’t get me wrong she is a lovely person but romantically Im not interested, I like my bad girl instead.” Bridget nudged Franky. 

Franky smiled and held Bridget’s hand.   
“I love you Gidge. More than you will ever know.” Franky looked Bridget in the eyes. “I love you too.” Bridget kissed Franky and pushed her against the bed. 

Franky began to protest, “Babe as much as I would love to rip your clothes off, I have a surprise for you. I planned to give it to you last night but I got distracted.”

Bridget looked curiously at Franky who had jumped off the bed and handed Bridget a golden envelop. Bridget opened the envelop and began reading the writing. 

“Gidge, today we will go on a road trip to honour a movie. A movie you wished had happened to you. Today we make that dream come true, like you made all my mine come true. You walked into my life when I needed you most, you held me up when my world fell apart. You are my rock, my flashlight that getd me through the night. PS I Love You xxx” 

Bridget looked up tears in her eyes, “Oh Franky, when did you get so soppy?” Franky laughed “when this hard-core chick turned my life upside down.” 

Bridget smiled, “PS I Love, you hate that movie you told me its too unrealistic. Just like Dear John and the Notebook. You hate romantic flick chick movies.” Franky nodded, “Lucky for me Nicholas Sparks gave me some tips. Now move ya arse as we have a date.” 

Bridget looked around the room, “I’ve no clothes.” Franky pointed to a bag in the corner, “Lucky I bought ya some. Chop chop Gidge.” Franky slapped Gidge's bum as she moved towards the bag. 

Franky watched Bridget smile so brightly. She was so happy she was able to put that smile back on her face. She knew it was a matter of time until someone would come and burst their bubble. But right now at this time nothing mattered. Today was a big day for her.


	14. Wicklow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget rediscover theie love for each other. Zoe over steps abridget boundaries.

Franky opened the car door for Bridget, who smiled brightly at her. Franky had loaded the car. Bridget asked, “How many bags do you need? I thought we were going on a road trip.” Franky nodded, “Babe we are, so please don’t ask anymore questions. I want today to be full of surprises. I want today to be about us.”

Bridget grabbed Franky’s hand. “Darling you don’t have to prove anything to me, I love you as you are.”

Franky smiled and she placed synced her phone to the bluetooth. “Good”. Bridget recognised the music playing, “When did you become a fan of Savage Garden?” Franky replied “When I had to listen to it on repeat when you did your gardening, this song in particular at 7am when you have your shower you always sing this first.”  
Bridget looked surprised, she never realised she was so clockwork. 

Bridget began to sing "I believe you cant control or choose your sexuality, I believe that trust is more important than monogamy, I believe your most attractive features are your heart and soil, I believe that family is worth than money or gold” Franky loved watching Bridget let herself go. Singing her heart out, swaying and taping her hand. Franky fell that little bit more in love with her. 

“Come on baby, don’t say you don’t know the words” Bridget touched Franky’s thigh. Franky smiled, “ I believe in karma what you give is what you get returned, I believe you cant appreciate real love until you’ve been burned.” Bridget then joined in, “I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side, I believe you don’t know what you’ve got until you say goodbye.”

Bridget began laughing when they had people looking from other cars at them. “So do you believe in affirmations?” Bridget asked Franky. Franky nodded, “ I do now, you called me anger and hope. I wont lie I know its not gonna be easy, I will still have days when my anger will rise, but I have hope to control it. I have hope my life will be back on track and most of all I have hope in you. I love ya Gidge. Even if you do like cheesy music” Bridget smiled. 

“Franky, your music is just noise.” Bridget joked. Franky looked shocked and smiled, “Ha ha do you know how old you sound. When did I start dating a granny?” Bridget replied, “Cougar babe Im a cougar” Franky laughed, “Babe The Killers are not noise, they are top band.” Bridget shook her head. Franky joked, “Your only jealous Brandon got Charlize Theron to star in his video.” Bridget looked shocked, “Babe Im offended. Id only ever want you to star in any movie with me.” Franky raise her eyebrows and smiled “we can arrange that” she winked.

Franky and Bridget continued playing their fave songs and having light banter between themselves. Franky saw the sign for County Wicklow. They continued to drive until Franky pulled up at Lough Tay. Franky pointed out to Bridget, “So this is the famous lake that looks like a pint of Guinness.” Bridget observed before acknowledging the information. “Wow babe that’s incredible.” Bridget held out her phone as she cuddled into Franky. “Best smile babe, Its selfie time”. Bridget took several photos of them, both looked really happy. 

As they drove along the main road Franky pulled over by a bridge. “why have you stopped?” Bridget asked. “Seriously babe, what scene do you always cry at in the movie?” Franky asked incredibly shocked. Bridget began smiling “When Gerry and Holly meet.” Franky nodded “we are on Sally Gap at that same scene.” 

Bridget looked excited and got out the car. Bridget stood on the bridge and began to cry. Franky got worried and wrapped her arms around Bridget. “Gidge its ok”. Bridget nodded her head against Franky’s chest before speaking, “You really do listen and take in what I love the most.” Franky nodded “You are a psychologist, you like to talk and like people chewing ya ear off” Franky smiled and kissed Bridget on the lips.

“It is becoming obvious your making me watch crap you don’t even watch “ Bridget laughed. “I do watch it I just get forgetful and usually distracted by you.” Franky agreed “Yeah its the granny in you, you need to get checked for dementia.” Bridget playful slapped Franky. 

They sat beside the river for over a hour chatting, enjoying alone time. ‘So what made you think of this?” Gidget asked as she played with Franky’ hand. Franky looked Bridget in the eyes, “I know how much you love travelling. You like to experience the full culture . You always comment how beautiful it looks. Just that little bit extra with you here.” Franky kissed Bridget on the lips. 

Bridget pushed Franky against the grass and began kissing her deeply. They both got lost in the moment, until is suddenly rained down on them both. They ran to the car but both of their clothes was drenched through. They both laughed. 

Bridget’s phone rang as she looked at the screen it displayed Zoe’s name. Bridget initially ignored it. Zoe continued to call. Franky looked annoyed, “Gidge just answer it.” Bridget argued back, “I have no reason too, today is about you and no one else.” Franky pleaded with Bridget, “It might be important she has rang 6 times in a row she obviously wants you.” Bridget rolled her eyes, “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Franky asked amused. “I did darling. We are on a romantic trip and your telling me to speak to a women you had pinned against a wall not that long ago, all I want to do is spend alone time with my super hot girlfriend.” Bridget picked her phone up as she was about to answer it she saw Franky had a super watt smile. 

“Hello?” Bridget answered very annoyed. Franky began unbuttoning her shirt then removed it, followed by her vest. Franky had only her bra on as she leaned towards the back seat to grab a hoodie to wear. Her chest became inches away from Bridget who automatically reached out to caress her stomach. 

Franky smiled as she leaned in to Bridget and began kissing her neck as she listened to the other women on the phone. “Your family are worried. You’ve not been home in 3 days. What’s going on?” Zoe asked, Bridget whispered “Franky” Zoe heard Bridget “Franky?" Bridget pulled back gently touching Franky’s face. “I miss Franky” Bridget responded quickly smiling at Franky. “No one knows her like I do. I wont have people criticising her when she is not here to defend herself. Franky is like a juicy watermelon” Franky mouthed at Bridget “watermelon”. 

Bridget laced her fingers through Franky’s, and made eye contact as she continued to speak on the phone. “She may appeared all hard, once she is open she is gentle, soft, caring, some days sweet some days bland. Its all about how you treat her. She bruises easily. I love her.” Zoe spoke “Time heels Bridget, your brother is worried about you. He thinks you are hitting the bottle again. Worried you may do some harm. Like before” Bridget face changed to anger, “Before? What does that mean?” Zoe whispered, “When you got raped.” Bridget had tears in her eyes and froze, “You had no right to know that.” Bridget put the phone down.

Franky kissed Bridget forehead. “Wanna talk about it?” Bridget shook her head. Franky continued to look at Bridget, when they made eye contact Franky joked, “Juicy watermelon seriously babe I was top dog, this bird takes no shit.” Bridget made a small smile, Franky nudged her arm,”Nah I want more than that, turn that frown upside down”. Bridget smiled.

Bridget was quiet for the rest of the day. Franky took her to several parts of the Wicklow Mountains her mind was elsewhere. Franky hated that she encouraged Bridget to answer the phone. She wanted to ask Bridget what was said at the end that upset her, however she knew with time she would tell her herself. 

They pulled up outside a hotel as they entered Franky spoke to the receptionist. They headed to a room on the second floor. Franky ran a bath for Bridget and told her she was just popping out to get them some wine. Bridget relaxed in the bath. She hadn’t discussed with Franky in detail her rape. She tried to put it behind her. Would Franky judge her if she knew how she tried to kill herself on three occasions, she attended the priory to sober up from alcohol abuse when Franky’s mother beat her up from drinking. Time had passed by and Bridget got out the bath she wondered where Franky was She had been over 30 minutes. One day they would speak about it all in detail but not tonight.

Bridget found a dress placed on the bed with sexy underwear and pair of heels. Franky had picked her an outfit and kept it from her. There was a note simply saying “Wear Me. 8.30 meet me reception. F XX PS I LOVE YOU Bridget smiled, bottle of red wine was on the side. Franky knew how to do surprises.

Franky was waiting by the reception looking at the stairs it had turned 8.30 and no sign of Bridget. Franky felt nervous, she didn’t know if she would come she had been upset earlier. Franky was stood wearing a white shirt with a black jacket and black chinos. She kept looking at the clock on the wall when Bridget appeared walking down the stairs. Franky’s breathe got took away, she wondered if this what it felt like waiting for a bride to arrive. 

Bridget walked up to Franky who had a massive smile on her face. “What time do you call this? Ya late Gidge” Bridget kissed Franky on the cheek, “My mother once told me. Treat them mean keep them keen.” Franky laughed, “Im 100% keen, now dinner” Franky grabbed Bridget’s hand and walked towards the car. “Darling the restaurant is that way”.   
“Gidge follow me..” 

They climbed into the car. Franky drove them for 10 minutes through the woods when they pulled up outside a wooden cabin. As they entered Bridget had realised where Franky had been. 

The log fire was burning, picnic blanket on the floor surrounded by candles. A bucket with ice and a bottle of champagne sat on the side. Soft acoustic music was playing in the background Gin Wigmore I Will Love You one of Franky's favourite songs. On the side was a mixture of Mediterranean food from olives to cheeses etc. 

Bridget looked at the walls when she noticed several pictures taken of them during their relationship was hanging on peg lines scattered across the room. “How did you get these pictures?” Franky walked up to Bridget with a glass of wine. “Shane used the spare key, he emailed across pictures from your laptop.” 

Bridget smiled at Franky. “Baby this is beautiful”.   
Bridget looked out of the glass windows which showed off the mountains, the moon was bright and the stars very prominent in the sky. “Thank you Franky”. Bridget turned around and Franky was stood before her. 

“No, I need to thank you. You turned my world around, you gave me hope and a reason to live. When I met you I wasn’t a nice person, I saw my life as a wooden box. You reached out and gave me a life line. You reeled me in and opened up my life. You stood by me when the rest of the world turned away, you believed in me. You gave me something Ive never felt before, love. I wont lie its a scary fucking feeling, not having control. You control my body, how you smile, talk, look, you make parts of my body react without me having any control. Waking up with you beside me I know anything is possible. I will spend a lifetime making up all the wrongs of my life. So Bridget Westfall will you be my forever until the day I die? Will you give me the honour of calling you my wife? Franky kneeled on the floor and opened a box with a diamond ring. 

Bridget had tears coming down her face and she nodded her head. “Yes. I would love to be your wife.” Franky placed the ring on her finger as she stood up they kissed and held each other close. 

Jess Glynne - Take me home played as they danced in each others arms lost in this moment....


	15. Freak Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget celebrate their engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate M
> 
> A lot of sexual reference throughout. 
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long to upload chapter had busy personal and work life recently. 
> 
> Songs -  
> Leanne Rhimes Right Kind Of Wrong  
> Genuine- My Pony

Franky pulled back from kissing Bridget, She held her face in her hands as they both smiled at each other. Franky gently stroked Bridget's face as Franky shed a tear. 

Bridget looked concerned as she wiped away Franky’s tear “what’s wrong baby?” 

Franky laughed and smiled, “I’m so happy, I’ve never felt this happy in my whole life. You are amazing, I feel I have too keep pinching myself to believe. I never thought I’d find someone who I wanna spend the rest of my life with, have kids and a dog or a cat. I don’t fuckin care, with you I see my family” Franky kissed Bridget. 

“Franky I know no matter what I say or do it will never be enough to show you how I feel. I just want you to know there is nothing more I would want than to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the sweetest, caring, strong, stubborn and incredibly sexy women. I’m so lucky to have you standing here wanting me to be your wife. We have had a bumpy road and we have a mountain to climb. You and me we are going to face together and conquer every obstacle in our way. Thank you for today, the night is early so how about we make this epic night filled with more memories instead of the past.” Bridget smiled as she wrapped her arms around Frankys neck and pulled Franky in for a deep kiss. 

Franky slowly pulled away “As much as I’d loved to rip your clothes off right now, I want to spend a little bit more time perving at you in that dress.”

Franky pulled away from Bridget and grabbed the bottle of champagne. “Celebrate?” Franky said as she held the bottle of champagne in her hand.

“Thought you wouldn’t ask" Bridget replied as she walked over to Franky who popped the bottle and poured them a glass of champagne. Franky handed Bridget a glass as she held up hers, Franky spoke “To my fiancée" As she smiled, Bridget smiled and raised her eyebrows “My future wife" they both said “our future" at the same time. 

Bridget walked over to the wall and looked at the pictures scattered on the walls. Franky walked behind her and pointed at a picture of Franky who had her arms wrapped around Bridget, they where stood on a beach in the dark both smiling brightly. “That was the first time you said I love you.” Franky said.

Bridget laughed, “then you vomitted all night after your 12 beers of Dutch courage. We didn’t even consummated your declaration of love that night." 

Franky nodded, “Yep that be me, always causing a scene.”

Bridget laughed “I like watching you get tongue tied its cute.” 

Franky leaned into Bridget's ear and whispered. “I think that night you wished my tongue did something else" Franky kissed Bridget's neck, “Maybe I can make up for that night tonight.” Franky kissed her neck again.   
Franky heard Bridget's breathing increase as Bridget pointed to a picture of Franky with her sister and Bridget, 

Brisget spoke, “The day I met Tess" Franky laughed as she spoke, “And you had a sugar rush" Bridget smiled as she turned her head towards Franky. 

“It was the sushi not the moo shake.”

"Babe, you were ill on sugar.”

Franky pointed to a picture of herself with her arm in a sling, pulling sad face in hospital. Bridget spoke “That’s the night we discovered you were no longer a figure skater" 

Franky nudged Bridget “Alright happy feet.”

Bridget laughed “Darling you could not skate. I would’ve happily obliged to have given you a 1:1 lesson" 

Franky whispered into Bridget's ear “How about a 1:1 lesson now?” as Franky's hands dropped from Bridget’s stomach to the top of her thighs as she slowly pushed up her dress. 

Bridget turned her head and kissed Franky on the lips. “I need to pee". 

Franky raised her arms in the air. “Gidge, you passion killer.” Bridget laughed as she headed off to the toilet. 

Franky took her jacket off as she picked at some olives and re filled their glasses. Franky took a picture of the room for a memory. Franky sat down on the picnic blanket as she heard the music change into the room from soft acoustic music to a more upbeat song began to play. She smiled, Bridget loved Coyote Ugly she often sang this song around the house. Franky called it her song, often told Bridget she deserved better. Brisget would remind her she loved her right kinda wrong.

(Song played...I know all about, Yea about your reputation, And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation, But I can't help it if I'm helpless, Every time that I'm where you are) Bridget appeared at the door, looking seductively at Franky.

(You walk in and my strength walks out the door, Say my name and I can't fight it any more, Oh I know, I should go, But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do, I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya, Well I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kind of wrong, baby you're the right kind of wrong)

Bridget slowly walked over to Franky, as she slowly lifted her dress up over her head and dropped it to the floor. Bridget began mocing her body as she walked towards Franky who could not take her eyes off her. 

(It might be a mistake, A mistake I'm makin' But what your giving I am happy to be taking, Cause no one's ever made me feel, The way I feel when I'm in your arms, They say your somethin I should do without, They don't know what goes on, When the lights go out, There's no way to explain, All the pleasure is worth all the pain Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey, I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya,Well I should try to be strong, But baby you're the right kind of wrong, baby you're the right kind of wrong)

Bridget slowly pushed Franky on her back as she straddled over Franky's hips singing to the song. Bridget slowly began unbuttoning Franky's shirt. Bridget thrust her pelvic against Franky as she held Franky's arms against the floor as she kissed her deeply. Franky lifted her leg to make contact with Bridget's body. 

(I should try to run but I just can't seem to, 'Cause every time I run your the one I run to, Can't do without what you do to me, I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah, I know all about, Yea about your reputation, And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.)

Bridget slowly kissed Franky's jaw, neck, collar bone as she released Franky's arms as she caressed Franky's breast as she continued to thrust into Franky's thigh. Bridget placed kisses over Franky's breast as she slowly kissed her way down Franky's stomach. Bridget felt Franky's body responding to every movement she made.

Bridget made eye contact with Franky as she straddled her pelvic again. Bridget slowly unbuttoned Franky's trousers and stroked her over her trousers which made Franky sit up and wrap her arms around Bridget’s waist as her legs moved their bodies into a scissor position, their bodies rocked in rhythm as they both leaned away from each as they became more aroused as their centres collide.

Franky pulled Bridget towards her, as she kissed her neck and began peppering her collar bone with kisses. Bridget and Franky smiled at each other and locked lips. They kissed each other slowly as their hands stroked each other’s body.

Bridget pushed Franky’s shirt off her shoulders as Franky grabbed her bum. “You are incredibly hot" Franky whispered as she unclipped Bridget's bra and slowly removed it. Bridget smiled as Franky continued to speak “I love the freckles scattered over you body" Franky kissed a freckle on her chest. “the softness of your lips, the crinkle by yours eyes when you smile, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, your just perfect to me" Franky whispered as she flipped Bridget on to her back and smiled.

“Slick move baby" Bridget laughed. Franky smiled as she pinned her arms over her head. 

“Submission was never your forte babe". 

“I will remember that Franky Grey" 

Franky leaned down “well thank you Gidge Steele" Franky bit Bridget's lip then pushed her tongue into her mouth. Franky's pelvic slowly began to thrust against Bridget's as both women kissed deeply and desperate.

Franky slowly kissed her way along Bridget’s jaw line to scrape her teeth along the ear as her heavy breathing made Bridget’s body shiver. Franky continued to kiss her jaw then on to her neck as she her fingers gently scratched Bridget's arms. Franky's lips had found Bridget’s breast as her hot mouth kissed, nipped and sucked on hers breasts. One of Franky's hand began needing the other breast. 

Bridget felt her body was on fire she wanted Franky. Franky continued to kiss her body, as her hands stroked Bridget's stomach. Franky moved her leg so she was kneeling in front of Bridget. Bridget opened her eyes when she felt Franky's contact break.

Franky now stood up her eyes connected with Bridget as she pushed her trousers down her legs and sexually climbed out making her body move. Bridget was mesmerized as her body moved, Franky unclipped her bra and removed it slowly before flicking it at Bridget as they both laughed. 

Franky laid down beside Bridget as she picked up a glass of champagne and took a sip. Franky offered Bridget her glass who accepted and had a drink herself. Franky leaned on her elbow as she stroke Bridget's stomach. 

Bridget spoke “Magic Franky who knew darling" 

Franky laughed as she sang “If you're horny, let's do it, Ride it, my pony, My saddle's waiting, Come and jump on it” 

Bridget climbed on top of Franky “your wish is my command" laughed as kissed Franky. 

They both kissed each other allowing their hands to trace every inch of their skins. Their bodies naturally moved in rhythm together as they aroused each other. 

Franky leaned over to take a sip of her drink when she felt Bridget’s body press against back pushing her to the floor as she felt kisses against her neck, then down her spine, Bridget thigh went between her legs as Bridget pulled her bum towards her as she licked her way back up her spine. Bridget kissed down Franky's spine again which caused Franky to arch her back.

Bridget's discarded Franky’s knickers as she continue to kiss her bum as her fingers glided between her folds to feel her clit for the first time. Franky moaned in pleasure as Bridget stroked her clit gently and slowly. Franky came undone and groaned when she felt Bridget's fingers enter her deep. She could feel Bridget entering her and occasionally hooking her g spot. 

Franky pushed herself closer to make more contact when she saw Bridget’s hand was on top of her knickers circling her own clit with her fingers. Franky orgasm was like she never before, she felt weak as she laid back on the floor heavy breathing as Bridget laid beside her and kissed her lips. 

“Fuck Gidge your going to kill me.” Bridget smiled and kissed her lips again. 

Franky pulled Bridget towards her as she rolled on top. “tonight it isn’t you and your hand.” Franky smiled as she kissed her way down Bridget’s body as she pulled her knickers down slowly. Franky kissed her way up Bridget's legs nipping the inside of her thighs. Franky could smell Bridget's arousal as got closure when Bridget spoke, “No oral" 

Franky stopped and looked up at Bridget who made eye contact. 

Bridget smiled “No oral, well not yet" 

Franky smiled, “That’s like saying no ice cream in an ice cream parlour.” 

Bridget laughed “Trust me, it will be worth the wait.” 

Franky raised her eyebrow.

Franky straddled her clit against Bridget’s as she leaned down and kissed her breasts. She heard Bridget moan and clench her legs together, Franky moved her thigh as she entered her fingers into Bridget as she felt her come undone. Franky gently rode Bridget's orgasm as she pulled her fingers out. Franky laid beside her and kissed her on the lips. 

Franky frowned, “so what's with the no oral? As you never complained, and" 

Bridget silence Franky with a kiss. “Ssssh, baby stop over thinking.” Bridget looked shy and nervous.

Franky looked at her with concern. “Gidge what is it? I feel like an elephant just entered the room". 

Bridget entwined her fingers with Franky's as she looked her in the eye, “Do you remember we were talking about being more adventurous in the bedroom" Franky smiled and nodded, Bridget smiled “I think I am ready”. 

Franky stroked Bridget’s cheek as she spoke “Whatcha got in mind?” 

Bridget grabbed the bottle of champagne and said “69" as she took a swig of the bottle. 

Franky took the bottle from Bridget and smiled as she sat up. “I don’t know what is more cute, you getting shy after giving me the best orgasm I’ve ever had. Or you suggesting being a sexy minx when you are already one. No complaints from me darling”. 

Bridget looked at Franky as she chucked some logs and kindle on the fire. “come here,” Franky opened her arms as Bridget sat between her legs as Franky wrapped her arms around her, “So tell me Gidge what's the most adventurous you’ve been with a women?” 

Bridget sighed, “Honestly, nothing more than what we have already done. I have never trusted anyone to go that step further.” 

There was a noise outside. Bridget looked, “Franky did you hear that?” 

Franky shook her head, “Probably the fire babe burning, I just topped it up. It’s me, you and the moon tonight" Franky pulled Bridget closer. 

Bridget looked again towards the door. “Franky I think someone is outside.” 

“Babe you over thinking, so where were we. You’ve never trusted anyone" 

There was a knock on the door. Franky frowned, “Go away were busy.” 

Bridget grabbed the blanket that was on the sofa in front of her and wrapped it around them. There was another knock at the door, then handle moved down and opened.

Franky shouted, as she held on to Bridget, “what the Fuck!!”.


	16. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Franky have an unexpected visit. Will everything appear as it seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter. I will get the next chapter up early next week, have assignments to hand in. Sorry!!

Franky suddenly went from feeling on top of the world to anger. “What the Fuck do you want?”

Zoe Taylor looked at Franky, “So it’s true. Your not dead.”

Franky shook her head, “Sorry to burst ya bubble.”

Zoe smiled, “Nice cliché, I think I’ve just burst yours.” 

Bridget shook her head when her brother walked through the door. Bridget pulled the blanket around her and Franky. “What the Fuck Paul.”

Paul turned his head, “What the Fuck, your naked. Get dressed.”

Bridget shouted, “Sorry I wasn’t expecting a gate crash. What the Fuck are you both doing here?”

Paul shouted, “Zoe said you was in danger, so I came to help you.”

Franky shouted, “Why would she be in danger? The only danger is you, you fuckin psycho!!”.

Bridget touch Franky shoulder, “Baby, why don’t you go get dressed and I will put the kettle on.”

Paul nodded his head, “I don’t wanna be scarred any longer. Please dress.”

Franky spoke, “Gidge, slight problem we have one blanket. I’m all for adventurous sex but family and cranks nah I’m out.” Franky turned her head towards Zoe and Paul, “Can you two leave the room so we can get dressed?”

Paul was out the door, Zoe looked at Franky, “Don’t be long.”

Franky salutes Zoe “Yes mama, when did you become the fuckin queen".

Zoe walked out as Franky turned her attention to Bridget. Bridget looked in shock. “What the Fuck Gidge? Is this seriously happening?”

Bridget sighed, “Not now Franky.”

Franky laughed, shaking her head “Every fuckin time she pisses on my parade. She like a bad smell you can’t get rid off.” Franky looked sad, “ Well we wont be forgetting this night for the right reasons" Franky removed herself from the blanket as she headed to the bedroom naked. Bridget followed, she saw Franky was upset.

Bridget walked up to Franky touched her arm and stopped her putting on a t shirt. “Don’t, Don’t let her piss you off. I will remember tonight for rest of my life.”

Franky laughed, “easier said than done, She fancies the Fuck out of you and holds the power to send me back to that shit hole. So I’m sorry if I seem pissed off.” Franky put her t shirt on her head. “What gives her the fuckin right to come waltzing in to here, I mean how the Fuck did she know we were here? She got a spy on ya?”

Bridget grabbed Franky's hands, “Stop.” Bridget grabbed her face,” Look at me, baby please look at me" Franky made eye contact with Bridget who held her left hand up, “See this beautiful diamond, it means I am yours for life. So trust me, I want no one else. A million girls can come into my life but no one can touch me like you. I love you Franky. So until that day we say I do, you will have to trust me.” 

Franky smiled and wrapped her arms around Bridget held her close, “Not even Cahrlize Theeon??" Bridget pretended to think as Franky laughed, "I do trust you I don’t trust her. How the Fuck did she find us here? She is a freak. We attract freaks that's for certain".

Bridget shook her head, “ I don’t know. Let’s find out and get back to where we was rudely interrupted. As I’m fucking horny, I want to rip your clothes off”

Franky looked at Bridget in disbelief, “I will put the kettle on while you get rid of the big dental dam out there " Franky walked out the room. 

Bridget grabbed her clothes and got dressed quickly she didn't want to leave Franky too long. Franky walked into the living room she saw Zoe and Paul looking at their pictures hanging up on the wall. She filled the kettle with water which distracted Paul.

Paul walked over to Franky, “Whose the little girl in the pictures?”

Franky continued making the coffee as she spoke without eye contact, “That’s Tess my little sister.”

“she looks like you.” Paul looked at Franky. “You could mistake her for ya kid”

Franky shook her head, “No kids well not yet anyway. Kinda hard in prison to get knocked up, when ya fancy the hot psych."

Paul looked curious at Franky, " Do you want kids?"

Franky nodded, "Not anytime soon but yeah. A little Gidge would be amazing."

Bridget appeared behind Franky and placed her hand on her back. Bridget looked at Paul signalling to end the conversation. “What you doing here?” Bridget asked as Franky handed him a coffee. 

“Cruella da vil ya coffee, can’t promise I haven’t spat in it.” Franky shouted as she held the cup up. 

“Zoe was worried you were self harming, you’ve not been yourself. So I had to come and make sure you was safe. What are little brothers for?”

Zoe approached the table when Franky picked up a bottle of wine and walked over to the front door. 

“Franky” Bridget shouted.

“I’m going for a walk, I need 5 minutes to clear my head.” Franky points at Zoe, “touch her, hug her and I promise I will be back in that shit hole for a murder I did commit!” Franky walked out the door. 

Bridget jogged after Franky and stopped her. Franky looked defeated. "Baby, stay. Come have a drink inside."

Franky shook her head, "I need a breather. My head has just been rocked. I just need to think. Go spend time with ya family I will be in shortly." Franky kissed Bridget and walked away. 

Bridget returned to the cabin and looked at Zoe, “Why are you here? How did you find me?”

Zoe smiled, “I got a call today the dead body found in the docks wasn’t Franky's. You said Franky on the phone I thought it was a code you were in danger so I got your mobile traced.” 

“Franky would never put me in danger.” Bridget shouted. “Zoe I appreciate all the help you have given me whatever it has cost please tell me I will have it all transferred to your account.” 

Paul interfered, “shall we sit down and talk., standing and shouting will get us nowhere.”

They all walked to sit on the sofa. Bridget chose to sit on the floor near the fire. She picked up Franky’s underwear and discarded clothes from moments ago.   
“I’m sorry for, walking in, when ya was busy. Ya know” Paul tried to speak.

“Basking in the after glow? Your timing was perfect" Bridget looked very angry as she starred at Paul and Zoe who looked sheepish.

“I’m sorry sis"

“Look I know you are probably going to give me a lecture but save your breathe. Franky is innocent she never killed Panissi or Amar, She was sat up for both of them. As much as it sounds crazy she didn’t do it and I believe her. I love her completely, nothing is going to change that. So if you can’t be happy for us then please leave.”

“You cant go on the run. You need to clear her name if she is innocent. What about your career? Are you seriously throwing it away? After everything you've been through.” Paul looked at Bridget. 

“I don’t need my past thrown in my face, I will talk about my past as and when I’m ready too. Franky doesn’t know about it and I’d like to keep it that way. I will tell her when I’m ready.” 

“If she makes you happy that’s all I want for you. You deserve to be happy after all you have gone through.” Paul reassured her.

Zoe walked over to Bridget and kneeled in front of her. “I can help you. You don’t have to hold all your anger and sorrow in anymore. You don’t owe Franky anything. You did your job and got her parole it’s not your job to keep her from ‘re offending. She escaped from prison, She is top 10 on Interpol. ”

Bridget laughed, “I only got in touch with you because Franky asked me. You counselled the two people she has been accused of killing. Maybe you had a duty of care to report Panissi stalking her but you never.”

Zoe stood up looking down at Bridget “He was stalking her, I tried to help him but he wouldn’t listen. He wouldn’t listen to anyone. He was fixated on her just like you are. What is it that so special about her? She cant be that special if you haven't told her"

Franky spoke as she walked through the door, “Get the Fuck away from her.” Bridget stood up and stood between her and Zoe. 

“You knew what he was doing and you never reported him?” Bridget looked at Zoe. 

“I can’t breach confidentiality you know that. It breaks the trust of a client. I thought after a couple months he will get tired of her but he never, She became his world.” Zoe looked at Franky. “He couldn’t accept she was free from ruining his life.”

Franky shook her head, “I did my time. I lived in that shit hole, I did things I’m not proud of, everyday I have to live with the regrets and bad decisions I have made. It has made me the person I am today. I have worked hard to get here. I finally have a purpose in my life. I had a job that I loved, a family I’d never had and girl I love.” Franky looked at Bridget then to Paul. 

“Baby you don’t need to justify yourself.” Bridget looked at Franky as she spoke. 

“So what don’t I know Gidge, before I walked in here what don’t I know?” Franky asked Bridget. 

Bridget sighed and looked at Zoe. “Happy Now?” 

Paul spoke, “I told Zoe something very personal about Bridget. I’m sorry I had no right and I’m sorry.”

“Now is not the right time to talk about this.” Bridget starred at Franky with a pleading look, a look Franky knew too well to drop the conversation. “I don’t want to tell you here, you, we deserve to talk about it privately. Not with an audience.” Franky kissed Bridget on the lips, their eyes told each other all they needed to know in that moment. 

Franky looked at Paul, “I know you may not approve of me, I get it I do. I don’t believe I am good enough for her" Franky held Bridget's hand. “I pinch myself everyday I get to spend time with her. I will everyday of my life make sure she is happy. I’ve done a shit job of that so far. I’m probably going to make more mistakes in my future, I’m not perfect and I never will be. I do love Bridget more than anything in this world I am certain of that. She came into my life and gave me hope. Paul I’m sorry I never asked your permission to her hand in marriage, that’s my bad. Tonight Bridget made me the happiest person alive when she became my fiancée. I swear to you I never killed them. I just want my life back. I will fight for my freedom, I will prove my innocence I promise you that. I have every reason to fight with Gidge by my side.”

Paul nodded as Bridget smiled at Franky, her eyes shined full of love. 

Franky looked at Zoe as she stood closer to Bridget. She put her arm around her shoulder as Bridget reached up with her left hand to hold her hand, as Franky's left arm rested on Bridget’s waist. “I get you hate me. I bet ya thought you’d hit the jackpot with me dead, swoop in and lift Gidge off her feet. Sorry to burst ya bubble. You hold the key to my innocence so please if you have any respect for Gidge, let her be happy. Break your wall of confidentiality give the police your notes. Let their families have justice, find the real murders.”

Franky looked at everyone “So that’s the end of the Franky Doyle show. Now if you don’t mind, I’m not wasting anymore time justifying my life to anyone. Call the police, hand me in, I don’t care. If this is the last moment I have with my amazing girl, then this tongue is better used elsewhere than talking.” Franky smiled as Bridget tapped Franky's hand as she tilted her head. Franky kissed her lips and whispered “You know it’s true.”

“Babe, no one is calling the police. It’s late. Why don’t we talk tomorrow when everyone has had some sleep and temperatures aren’t flying.“ Bridget suggested.

Paul stood and walked over to Franky and Bridget. He stood in front of Franky, “Can you drink whiskey?” Franky nodded “Break her heart one more time, I will shop you to the police! Welcome to the family Franky.” Paul grabbed Franky and gave her a hug. 

He looked at Bridget, “As long as your happy that’s all I ever want. From what I’ve seen, Mum would love her. Dad would be proud of her speech so you get my blessing.”

Bridget had tears in her eyes, “Thank you, she would love her. Your approval is all that matters” Paul hugged Bridget and kissed her on the head. 

He pulled out €50 and handed it to Bridget who looked confused. “You won, you said your wife would be hotter than mine.” They all laughed. 

“I didn’t have you down for tattooed chick. Now take your girl to bed, keep the noise down and work that Westfall method “ Franky laughed as Bridget went red. “Ya little bro has been scarred enough for one night. We will have the couches, bit late to drive back now. We can all talk in the morning.”

Franky spoke, “There's a bottle of Jameo in that black bag. Help yaself.”

Paul smiled, “I’m gonna need that, the wife won’t be happy I’m not home.”

Zoe coughed, “Congratulations, on your engagement.”

Bridget spoke, as Franky walked off towards the bedroom. “Thanks. I know you have done a lot for me. I appreciate everything I do. If you can give Franky any glimpse of hope. Then please do the right thing.”   
Bridget turned grabbed a bottle of wine from the side, packet of strawberries and walked off towards the bedroom. 

Paul looked at Zoe and sighed, he nodded his head towards the front door as they both stepped outside. Paul lit a cigarette and they walked a couple of feet from the cabin. “Fuck. She is knee deep shit in this. She can be charged with assisting a fugitive. Now they know Franky is not dead Interpol will be here if they not already.”

Zoe nodded, “She needs to hand Franky in. She needs to put herself first.”

Paul shook his head, he had a tear in his eye. “I’ve never seen her look so happy ever. She has had relationships, they have come and gone but nothing like this. She would never risk her career for anyone. That was her hope, when she survived rock bottom. I can’t take that away from her. She would never forgive me.” 

Zoe sighed, “She has you smitten too. What is it about Franky fuckin Doyle. She flashes her dimples and everyone bends at her knee's”

Paul joked, “She is hot, got charisma and got balls can’t deny that.”

Zoe walked off back towards the cabin. 

Paul picked up his phone, “That problem I was talking about earlier......yeah I need to call that favour in....arrogant Aussie bitch, make her disappear. I'll text you the address.”


	17. The penny drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and Bridget have a heart to heart. Paul finds the missing piece of the puzzle. 
> 
> How will Franky react.

Bridget woke up, she could hear Franky softly snoring. Bridget slowly removed herself from the bed. Bridget couldn’t help but smile at seeing Franky's naked body, so many memories of the night before flashed through her mind. She grabbed a t shirt and shorts from the side and headed to the out of the room. 

When she came out she saw Paul waking up on the sofa. 

Bridget smiled and walked into the living room.   
“Would you like a coffee?” Bridget had a spring in her step as she smiled. As she clicked on the radio. 

“Coffee? You and ya girl kept me awake until 4am! I need rocket fuel.” Paul grunted. As he walked towards Bridget making a pot of coffee.

Bridget smiled, “sorry, I didn’t realise.”

“What were you doing? No don’t answer that” Bridget laughed as Paul put his arms out and pulled Bridget in to a hug. “I’m only jealous you got laid by a hot bird". Bridget slapped his arm.

“Stop calling your future sister in law hot.” 

“Well she is. You've had some women, She is the opposite of everything you would go for. What’s happened to my sister? Is she still in there?” Paul tapped on Bridget’s head. 

Bridget laughed and sighed, “I fell in love, I’ve never felt anything like it ever.” Bridget passed Paul a coffee as they sat on the couch. 

Franky stirred in the bed when she realised Bridget was gone. Franky smiled as she smelt Bridget on the pillow, she could hear Bridget and Paul talking so at ease with each other. Bridget's infectious laugh echoed throughout the house. 

‘So do you want to tell me the full story of your love life and I will see if I can help ya out?” Paul asked.

Bridget looked to the floor, “There’s nothing to say. I just need to clear her name. I just don’t know how too, She is innocent Paul. I just hate that I saw the signs something was off I just assumed it was the death of a close friend.”

Paul looked sympathetic, “lets start at the beginning, when did you start your relationship? And don’t say after her release.”

“We never had a relationship until Franky got paroled.” Paul raised his eyebrows “That’s the truth we didn’t. The first time we kissed she had been released from prison. I know the media have pictured me as this psych that helped a convict escape but it couldn’t be further from the truth.” Bridget sighed “ I’m 100% guilty of finding her attractive in prison but we never had a relationship until she was free.” 

Paul smiled, “I can’t believe you let a client get under your skin.”

“I wouldn’t usually, I remember the day I first met her, She came bouncing into a group session, I thought instantly wow. And before I knew it she was gone. There was something about her, before I knew it I was making deals to build her trust. People spoke about her being a hopeless case, she was misunderstood. The more time I spent with her the more she fascinated me. She is ridiculously hot. There’s something about her when she is angry, she just does something to me. I love the side people don’t get too see. She so passionate, raw and full of love. She's amazing.”

Paul looked at Bridget, “Omg you got it bad. It’s nice to see you happy. I’m sorry for telling Zoe about the baby. She knew about the rape but not the baby”.

Bridget looked down and immediately fiddled with her fingers, “I don’t know how Zoe found out, I’ve never spoke to her about it. I don’t like thinking about it just so many bad memories that I’ve locked away. I hate that I haven’t told Franky, I don’t even know where to start.” Bridget sighed. 

Paul spoke, “I’m sure she will understand.”

“I hope so, I can’t lose her.” Franky was stood in the doorway of the bedroom and heard Bridget speak. She knew she shouldn’t listen but couldn’t help it. 

“We argued the last time I saw her, when she died I had so many words I wished I had said. My heart broke when mum and dad died, but a part of my heart snapped at the thought of her gone. I love her Paul.” Franky smiled.

Franky walked out as Bridget asked, “Where's Zoe?”

“Getting her arsehole bleached, make a change from the shit that comes out her mouth.” Bridget turned around as Paul laughed. 

“Darling" Bridget spoke as she stood.

Franky smiled, “Hey spunky”

Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky's waist as she leaned to give her a kiss. “Hey, I thought we could have breakfast in bed"

Paul interrupted them, “I’m off for a shower before I hear you two at it again.” l

Franky smiled as she hugged Bridget. Franky whispered into Bridget's ear “I’ve got a headache, I was hoping you have a cure that doesn’t involve coffee?” Franky smiled as she kissed Bridget a passionately. 

Bridget looked up at Frank as she wrapped her arms around her neck. “I was hoping we could have a chat? About last night, when you walked in.”

Franky leaned down and kissed Bridget, “No, no we are not doing this. Whatever you have to tell me you tell me in your own time. No fuckin skank is gonna force you to tell me something. You’ve been patient with me and listened when I needed you too and I will do the same. Nothing you tell me will change a thing"

Bridget smiled and sighed, “Nothing?”

Franky thought and smiled, “Nothing you are my girl and together we deal with things like adults.” Bridget smiled as Franky kissed her lips. Franky picked Bridget up and placed her on the kitchen side they both got lost in the moment. Franky's hands slid up Bridget’s t shirt as she massaged her breasts. 

Bridget stopped Franky's hands, “stop we can’t do this here, what if Paul comes out?” Franky whispered “He can wish he was blind" Frank tried to kiss Bridget as she pulled back again. 

Paul walked out the bathroom in a towel as he saw them both still in the kitchen, Bridget on the work top leaning back as Franky leaned over her. “Will you two get a room?” 

Franky laughed, “Funny enough we got a cottage, it got raided by two walking condoms. So technically this kitchen is our room." Bridget slapped Franky's arm. 

“I’m off for a shower do you wanna join me?” Bridget smiled as Franky kissed her lips. 

“Join you in 5? " Bridget faced dropped as Franky looked towards Paul. “I just want to have a quick word”.

Bridget queried, “About what?”

Franky smiled, “I just want to clear the air, don’t want him thinking.” Bridget silenced Franky with a kiss, She spoke as she caressed Franky's cheek “Sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” Bridget kissed Franky again “Don’t be long" Franky smiled as she slapped Bridget's bum. 

Franky looked at Paul, “Want a coffee?” Paul shook his head, as Franky poured on into a cup. Franky walked over to Paul who was stood in just a towel. 

“I see Gidge gets the beauty and the figure" Franky smiled. 

Paul laughed, as he rubbed his belly, “Guinness baby” Franky laughed. “Bridget inherited everything that was me mam, he looks, brain, laugh even mothering me.”   
Franky looked too the floor, “where is she?”

Paul looked confused? “where is who? Zoe? She left early.”

Franky walked closer to Paul, “So who was the two men that wrapped her face with gag tape, and put her in the back of the van.” Paul looked nervous “So let’s start again, where is she?”

Paul looked towards the bathroom door, “She was gonna stitch you up to the police. I couldn’t do that to her, it’s the first time I’ve seen her genuinely happy. I couldn’t stand by to watch her destroy her not again.” 

Franky sighed, “Fuck. What we gonna do?”

Paul smiled, “When have you got to be out of here?”  
“Tomorrow, gotta check out by 12pm"   
Paul nodded his head. “You too enjoy the room. Without any interruptions and tomorrow bring my sis home. Its time we introduce you to the family.”

Franky sighed, “What about Zoe? What ya gonna tell Gidge?”

“Nothing and neither are you, what she doesn’t know won’t kill her. I will have a plan tomorrow" Franky nodded as Paul grabbed her and gave her a hug. “Go and make my sister a happy girl" 

Franky laughed, “Never had any complaints before” Franky walked off towards the bathroom. As Franky entered she just entered the shower cubicle full dressed as she pinned Bridget to the wall. “Where were we before we got interrupted?” Franky smiled as she kissed Bridget’s lips.

Paul got dressed quickly and wrote a note saying he had left. Paul got into his car and began driving back to Dublin. He made a call, “Hey Shane, has that bitch talked?” 

Shane replied, “Nah boss she remaining silent. Her phone has something interesting. She has a tracker it’s stationed where we picked her up last night.”

Paul looked angry, “Fuck, I will sort that out. Anything else?”

“Yeah, she fucking obsessed with ya sis. She has hundreds of photos of her with some dark haired chick. I don’t wanna say but her sex life is hot"

Paul laughed, “That psycho won’t know what hit her. Thanks Shane see you in a bit.”

It was later afternoon when Paul rang Bridget's phone, Bridget answered it. “I hope you are apologising for leaving without a goodbye"

Paul laughed, “Sorry sis, I didn’t want to hear you go bumper to bumper with ya girl. And talking of her, is she free I need to ask her something?"

Bridget queried, “What do you want me to ask her?”

Paul asked “Can you put her on the phone?”

Bridget asked, “What are you up to?”

Paul sighed, “You ask too many questions. She asked me for a favour it’s a surprise for you. I said I’d make up for ruining your night last night so if I tell you it won’t be a surprise.” Bridget sarcastically laughed.

Bridget walked over to Franky who was chilling beside the log fire. “Babe, Paul wants to talk to you.”

Franky looked confused “Hey bro, how’s it going ya missing my charm already? I told ya Gidge has the body and the looks” smiling.

Paul interrupted Franky, “Zoe put a tracker on her. I don’t know if it’s the car, phone or something else. Whatever it is hasn’t left your location.” Franky listened and felt anger building up. Bridget was looking at her suspiciously.

“Ah I see, well we went for a drive earlier today. We didn’t see any missed call, Gidge had her phone on charge. I will make sure it has a signal.” Franky smiled. 

“Its in her phone or bag. Wing it Franky I don’t want her worried.” Paul spoken with concern in his voice. 

“Yeah looking forward to it. I will send ya a text with my number.” Franky smiled as she cancelled the call.

“So what are you two planning?” Bridget asked.

Franky shook her head, “Nothing, so do you want red or white?” Franky asked as she walked towards the wine.

Bridget shook her head, “I want you not to lie to me. Lying to me got is in this fuckin mess. So don’t lie to me Franky. What did Paul want?” Bridget spoke harshly.

Franky sighed as she approached Bridget, “You can’t tell Paul I told Ya, he trying to protect you.”

“I won’t tell him, now tell me.”

Franky looked nervous, “Zoe has put a tracker on you.”

Bridget laughed, “Why would she do that? I’d notice it.”   
Franky started breaking Bridget’s phone apart when she noticed a tiny chip. Franky pulled it off her phone as she walked over to the fireplace as chucked it in.

“She is a fuckin pyscho" Franky shouted as Bridget sat on the sofa. “I told ya she was obsessed with you". 

Franky looked at Bridget who sat in silence, She looked in shock. 

“Franky, what if she set you up?”

Paul walked into a garage as he saw Zoe tied up to a chair. He walked into the office, “show me what you got?”

Shane showed him pictures of Bridget over the last 18 months, as he realised these had been taken before Franky was released, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Then Shane showed him an email, it read ‘Franky Doyle is a killer. She needs teaching a lesson, starting with her psych Bridget Westfall. $10000 been deposited. Joan'

Paul rang Bridget, this time Franky answered. “Hey, she just gone to get some wood from the shed.”

Paul asked “Do you know a Joan?” 

Franky replied, “Erm yeah Joan Ferguson she ex Governor of Wentworth.”

Paul spoke “ She paid Zoe to stalk Bridget, before you got released from prison"

Franky was shocked “No fucking way.”


	18. Crash, Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul finally finds out who Joan is and her connection to Pennisi. Paul under estimates Zoe's connections. Franky and Bridget are put to the test, but is it too late for Bridget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy with work and studies. Have couple of assignments and appraisals I need to complete for April so updates will be delayed. Thanks for comments and hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading.

Bridget was suspicious of Franky, during the evening she appeared anxious and agitated which was a clear sign something was bothering her. Bridget knew they’d had a crazy 48 hours but this was something more.

Franky had packed the car, checking over the cottage when she noticed Bridget sat on the sofa. She knew Bridget was about to start the Spanish inquisition. Today was going to be a long day. 

“Gidge are you ready?” Franky nervously smiled.

“what’s going on Franky? Don’t tell me nothing, I wasn’t born yesterday.”

Franky stood in front of Bridget, smiled at her “I’m just nervous seeing ya family, I know they don’t like me. It’s like I’m gonna be fed to the wolves.”

Bridget sarcastically laughed, stood up with arms on her hips shaking her head, “Your a shit liar Franky.” Bridget walked off and sat in the car. 

Franky got in the car, “I don’t want to fight with you.” 

Bridget looked ahead and never responded. Franky tried to hold Bridget's hand who moved it away. Franky sighed, “Did I ever tell You, you're hot when ya mad. Your turning me on” Franky smiled as she nudge Bridget who turned her head away and looked out passenger window. 

Franky accepted the honeymoon was over and she had a lot of grovelling to do to get back on good terms with Bridget. 

Paul walked up to Zoe, handing her a coffee as he removed the gag from her mouth.

“Think you the big man, you can’t even do ya own dirty work.”

Paul laughed, “Ya see Zoe you came here from the land of Oz. I’ve been nothing but nice to you, that's until ya screwed with my sister. Ya see she means the world to me and losing her well life wouldn’t be worth living. So me and you are going to have a chat starting with. Why has Joan Ferguson paid you $10000 to stalk my sister??

Zoe sighed, “I don’t know.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. So let’s start again, shy did you get paid the money?”

“I was drug addict ok, I knew Joan from a counselling session. She attended some counselling after her father had died. She soon realise I wasn’t the perfect counsellor and blackmailed me. She explained she would ruin my career. I signed her off to not attend anymore counselling to allow her to return to prison service, however she returned months later when she got transferred to another prison. She wouldn’t accept she had any influence on the death of Jianna.”

Paul looked confused, “whose Jianna?”

“A prisoner Joan had a relationship with. Joan struggled when her father died, he controlled her life. She suffers with a personality disorder, a real life psychopath she is evil. Her mother died when she was young, she grew up with her father whose obsession to control and have power. She hallucinates and struggles to split the difference of reality with an illusion. People assume she has schizophrenia but she doesn’t, a person with schizophrenia really self harms themselves or others, are full of empathy something which she doesn’t show. It was during this last time she attended PTSD group she met Pennisi, in fact she took a shine to him.”

Paul nodded, “Pennisi who Franky is accused of killing?”

Zoe smiled, “She grew close to Pennisi that’s when she contacted me months later. She suspected Franky and Bridget were having a relationship, so I agreed to watch her and any evidence of their relationship. She told me Franky is a murderer who didn’t deserve parole, she had inflicted harm on others for her own personal gain. Brisget was covering up her crimes."

“So you stalked Bridget to give bait to a psycho?” Paul asked.

“I didn’t know Bridget, I was trying to save my life my career, my family would disown me. Did you know she would sit alone for hours looking at the beach, or sit in a bar for hours drinking on her own she was so lonely."

Paul looked at Zoe, "She a big girl she knows what she is doing."

"She was waiting for her to get released. That’s until Franky came along, she would go to coffee shops, walks in the park and she looked happy. It was like a new Bridget, that’s when I realised I’d fallen for her. That bitch ruined everything. I’m gonna ruin everything of hers.”

“Your not exactly in a position to make empty threats.”

“Ask Franky, how’s Tess?” Zoe laughed as she snarled at Paul.

Bridget and Franky pulled over to fill the car up and grab a drink. Bridget had spent a hour ignoring Franky, it was killing Franky the atmosphere in the car. Franky decided to be childish and call her bluff. Franky handed the keys to Bridget and sat on the bench. 

Ten minutes later she heard the car door open and knew Bridget would walk over. “Franky can we head back?”

Franky raised her hands in the air, “It speaks?? I’m not holding you ransom Gidge you got the keys, go. That’s fine you go.” Franky looked down at her hands.

“Franky stop being childish, let’s go" Bridget sounded annoyed.

Franky stood up in front of Bridget and pressed her body against her as her hands grabbed her waste. “I will tell you what’s childish, you ignoring me in the car all because I didn’t appear right, giving me the silent treatment. So do what you have to do to make it stop, shout, scream, hit me if you have too but this atmosphere is killing me more than any action you could chose.” Franky spoke staring in her eyes. 

“Darling, one I’d never hit you and two it’s quiet simple tell me what is going on and we won’t need to silent.” Bridget smiled as she leaned closer to Franky, “frustrated Franky is quiet a turn on.” Bridget wrapped her arms around Franky’s waist as she pulled her closer, “so spill" Bridget whispered as she kissed Franky’s lips.

Bridget’s phone interrupted them. Bridget looked at her and answered it, “Paul this best be important., we're kinda in the middle of something.”

Paul spoke on the phone, “Can I speak to Franky?”

Bridget looked at Franky, “No you can’t speak to Franky, She is banned from speaking to you. Since you two have become best buddies maybe you can lighten me up on why she feels the need to lie to me?”

“Sis"

“Don't sis me, tell me what’s going on.” Bridget shouted.

“I need to speak to Franky it’s about Tess.”

Bridget pushed Franky away from her as she handed her phone to Franky. “Five minutes and I’m gone.” Bridget stormed over to the car and got in the drivers seat. 

“what did you say to her? She more pissed off than before.” Franky asked.

“Sorry, I’m sure you'll kiss and make up. Listen have you spoke to Tess recently?”

Franky frowned, “Why you asking about Tess?”

“Zoe mentioned her, she has it in for you” Paul sighed.

“Shane would call me if there’s any issue. She calling ya bluff. We are on our way so will see you shortly. Make sure you got some whiskey in, I'm gonna need it. I hate lying to Gidge, we need to tell her what's going on.” Franky spoke as she headed to the car. 

"Wait until she is back, she can kill the both of us together." Paul laughed. 

"Not unless she kills me first. See ya soon."

Franky said her goodbyes, as she pulled her own phone out Her pocket and called Shane, the phone just rang out. She looked at her phone when she realised it would be midnight back im australia she got no answer. 

Bridget started the car up, “Start talking Franky, don’t tell me it’s nothing. Im done with this crap. You and Paul might like secrets but I don't."

Franky sighed, as she picked her phone up and logged on to her emails as Bridget drove. 

"Franky don't give me the silent treatment. You and Paul are up to something. If you don't want to tell me I will ask Zoe."

Without warning Franky shouted “I'll fucking kill Her.”

Bridget looked at Franky startled as she watched Franky pick up Bridget's phone. “Can I call Paul please?” she asked with pleading eyes.

“Franky I need you to tell me what is going on. I can help you.” Bridget had tears formed in her eyes.

Franky nodded as she grabbed Bridget's hand “I promise I will tell you I need to make this call.”

Franky dialled Paul's number, before he could speak she spoke “She has got Tess. Dad's been arrested she has taken Tess.”

Bridget looked to her right at a junction as she pulled out a car came from nowhere and smashed into the side of their car. 

Paul shouted, “Franky? Bridget?” 

Franky was in the passenger seat with her head cut. She felt dizzy and confused, as she looked around she saw Bridget head covered in blood, her wrist had a bone sticking out.

Franky shouted, “Gidge, wake up. Franky leaned towards her as she touched her face Gidge.” Bridget was not responding.

Franky climbed out of the car and went around to Bridget's side as she tried to open the car door. She noticed two young men had climbed out the other vehicle, she heard one shout out to her but she could only concentrate on Bridget.

Franky screamed in frustration "Fuck" the door wouldn’t open. She leaned her hand into the car and popped the boot. She searched the boot and found a screw driver she tried to open the door. Nothing she did helped, Bridget was strapped. She heard Bridget moan in pain.

Franky crawled back into the car from the passenger side and unclipped Bridget's seat belt. “Gidge, look at me, baby look at me.”

Bridget looked at Franky and whisphered “Your bleeding.” Franky kissed Bridget on the lips as her hands caressed her face. 

Franky was crying, “Don’t worry about me babe. Are you in pain?”

“My chest hurts" Bridget whispered as Franky stroked her face.

“The ambulance is on the way, stay with me ok. Just keep talking ok.” Bridget smiled, as Franky continued to speak. “Sorry to break the bad news Gidge your right wrist looks broke so try not move it ok.”

Bridget smiled “No action for you anytime soon.”

Franky laughed and smiled, “you need to train yourself to be ambidextrous a girls got needs.”

Bridget laughed as she held her chest, her eyes kept closing and opening. Franky stroked Bridget's face. She could hear an ambulance in the background.

“I love ya Gidge, I’m sorry. I’ve been an arsehole I’m so sorry.” Franky cried as she kissed Bridget on the lips. 

“Franky my chest hurts” Bridget started to struggle to breathe, Franky tapped her face as Bridget's eyes open “I love you Franky, more than anyone I’ve ever loved. You have turned my world upside down, I’ve loved every moment we’ve shared together.” Bridget closed her eyes.

“Gidge, stay with me ok.” Franky spoke, as Bridget closed her eyes, "helps here, you gonna be alright." 

Franky looked at Bridget as the ambulance pulled up. 

Franky began shouting. “Help, help Gidge noooooo don’t you do this.”

A paramedic ran toward the car as Franky shouted, “she's not breathing Help.”


	19. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Paul put the pieces of the puzzle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delayed update been really busy with work and studying. Life got a little complicated.

Paul came rushing in to A&E waiting area when he saw Franky pacing up and down in the corner. Each time a door opened she would turn, look and pace. Paul approached he, “How is she?”

Franky turned to look at Paul, she had tears streaming down her face, eyes red and puffy. She had a cut to her head and holding her left arm close to her chest. “I don’t know, they told me to wait here. She stopped breathing". Franky broke down crying as Paul held her and comforted her.

“No news is goods news, until they say different we need to be strong.’

Franky shook her head, “She was so mad at me for keeping secrets, She wanted to know what we were talking about.”

“well we will tell her. She will be pissed off more at me than you. What happened? “

Franky sat in a chair, as Paul sat beside her, Franky sighed, “Gidge was driving, she was angry with me. We got to a T Junction and it was clear. As she pulled out the car just appeared and hit us. I couldn’t get her out the car, the door wouldn’t open. She said her chest hurt and then she just stopped breathing.” Franky begun crying. 

“Did they revived her before they moved her?” Paul asked concerned.

“she had a pneumothorax, they put something in her chest. She was cut out the car. Her wrist and arm was hanging. Her knee was in a brace. A helicopter came for her.”

“Hey, calm down she will be ok she is a fighter. We will both have our arses kicked when she wakes up.”

“What if she dies?” Franky had tears forming when a nurse appeared from the door and walked up to Franky.

“Miss Smith, we have tried to get hold of Miss Westfall's next of Kin and been unable too.”

Paul spoke up, “I’m Paul Westfall, Bridget's brother. I’m her next of Kin.’

The nurse looked down on the form, “Sorry, we have a Rebecca Peers?”

Paul shook his head, “Rebecca is an ex girlfriend.” Paul pointed to Franky “Miss Smith is her fiancée.”

“I am sorry, I will get her details updated. Bridget has had an operation, her body has had a lot of trauma. She has some swelling on her brain, as a precaution we have placed her in an induced coma to allow her body to recover. The next 48 hours are critical. Would you like to see her?”

Franky nodded as Paul grabbed her hand as he spoke, “Yeah we would like that.” They followed the nurse until they got to the private room. As they entered Franky broke down crying as she walked towards Bridget.  
Paul turned to the nurse, “What are her injuries in English, no medical jargon?”

“She has suffered a collapsed right lung, a dislocated right wrist and broken arm. Swelling on her right knee, broken nose and some swelling to the brain.”

“fuck" Paul put his hand on his head. “She’ll survive tho?”

Nurse smiled, “She not out of danger, we will know more in the next 48 hours.”

Paul looked at Franky who was kissing Bridget's head. “I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry.”

“Mrs Smith?” Paul asked as he approached Franky.

“I couldn’t give my real name, I’m most wanted, plus they wanted to treat me but I refused."

“Are you gonna get looked at?” Paul asked.

“Nah, I’m good. I will grab some pain killers later.” Franky spoke defiantly.

“Bridget will kick my arse if I don’t look after you. So it’s tough. I will give you some time alone, then we are getting you sorted. “ Paul smiled as he walked out the room. 

Franky leaned forward and touched Bridget's face. She wished it was her, if only they never argued she wouldn’t have swapped seats, she would be in this position instead. 

Franky heard Bridget’s phone ringing, as she looked in her bag she forgot she had picked it up. Franky saw a text message had been left from Vera Bennett. Franky opened the message, Franky heart sunk it read “Franky is not dead. Police are looking for you. Ring me when you have a chance. V x"

Franky smiled at Bridget’s screensaver, Franky wearing a black bikini with her arms wrapped around Bridget’s waist wearing a white cotton dress, both smiling. Franky remembered it was their first holiday on Maria Island, they treked for hours before relaxing on the beach. They spent the night looking at the stars making wishes. Franky knew she was in love with Bridget but too nervous to tell her. Franky looked up when she heard Paul returned holding two coffees, sandwich and some first items. Franky laughed.  
“I know who wears the trousers in your relationship.” Franky smiled.

“Ey, when you have a sister that dressed you up like a girl. A wife, 3 sister in laws, do whatever makes them happy. She will kick my arse if I don’t look after you whilst she can’t, she loves you that’s clear to see. So Dr Paul to the rescue.”

“haha grow some balls. If you mess this pretty face it will be more than ya balls you will be losing.”

“Ouch...now leaned forward I don’t want to hurt you, let’s get that arm in a sling take the weight off you.”  
Franky leaned forward as Paul clipped the sling. Paul applied an antiseptic wipe to Franky’s head as she curst. “Fuck that hurts.” 

“Stop being a wimp, little bit of alcohol. It doesn’t look as bad as it appears. 4 butterfly stitches will make you beautiful.” Paul laughed as he began placing butterfly stitches on her head. After he finished he covered it with a dressing. “Keep it dry for a few days. You should be grand.”

“Thanks.” Franky smiled “So tell me what ya know?”

“Where do I start. It fucked up, who’s Joan Ferguson? I've heard Bridget mention her in conversation" 

Franky raised her eyebrows, “A psychopath. She was governor at Wentworth, she screwed up the inmates. Gidge stood up to her, she suspected we were going bumper to bumper but we weren’t. She recorded a session between us, Gidge broke me and the flood gates opened I told her everything I was so fucking angry. I confessed to killing Meg Jackson it was by accident. She made Gidge resign and tried to Fuck up my patrol. I got out, me and Gidge got together and she still threatened us. She set the prison on fire. She began threatening inmates, my friend Red got involved she needed some help. It involved Shane, he's Ferguson’s God son I stopped him killing someone only to find out the gun I took from him was the gun used to kill Pennisi. I swear I didn’t kill Pennisi, I wouldn’t risk my life with Gidge. For the first time I had a family, a home, a job and a girl. Everything I wanted.”

“Sounds fucked up.” Paul looked concerned and confused. 

Franky nodded, “That’s an understatement. I pushed Gidge away when I went back in, I had to become the girl full of anger and hope. The girl that didn’t feel. I had to protect Gidge the best way I could. Listening to others talk make threats about her killed me. Listening to some of the women checking her out, that's my girl but I couldn't say it out loud. All I wanted to do was go home with her and I couldn’t. It destroyed us both. She left, she came to visit and we slowly rebuilt the walls we broke. How does Zoe know Ferguson? I asked Gidge to contact Zoe I be er realised they were connected”

“Ferguson got her fingers in a lot of pies. Zoe has a drug and gambling problem. She got herself in a lot of debt. She comes from a well to do family, the apartment Bridget was bailed to belonged to her father.

“So it not hers?” Franky laughed.

“No. She lives off daddy’s trust fund. She works as a CBT counsellor, she had a relationship with a client and chose the wrong paths. She worked with a colleague on PTSD course it was there she met Ferguson. Ferguson paid off her debts on the agreement she would sign she attended classes but she never. Ferguson’s father was a control freak, he programmed her brain to believe she is strong when she wasn’t. She believed she was indestructible. Zoe mentioned a lady called Jianna caused Ferguson to have a psychological breakdown, that is when she displayed split personality. Ferguson spent her time speaking to Pennisi which makes sense now.”

Franky stood up and walked to the corner of the room. “I still don’t understand Zoe's involvement. Gidge wouldn’t have looked for her if I didn’t ask her.”

“Zoe and Pennisi both received money from Ferguson. We need to find the reason why. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Everything I touch fucks up. Maybe Rebecca is a better option.” Franky spoke looking Bridget.

“Don’t get jealous. Becky fucked Bridget over. Becky was an English girl that broke her heart. She thought she was the one until she found out she was one of three. Gidge loves you, there’s nothing she wouldn’t tell you.” Paul walked up to Franky.

“Except she can’t have kids. Before you answer I heard. It wouldn’t change a thing, she'd be a great mum, a little Gidge would be a dream.” Franky smiled. 

“I don’t think this is my conversation to have. Talk to her.”

Franky looked at Paul, “So does Gidge know your part of the underworld?”

“No and she mustn’t. I promised Dad I would look after her and I will. “Everyone thinks I work recovering cars but I don’t. The pay shit here, I have a family I need to support. I courier drugs. Gidge will kill me if she finds out.”

“My lips are sealed you do what you have to do. Starting with killing Zoe fucking Taylor.” Franky walked towards Bridget and kissed her head. 

“why don’t you have a break, you heard the nurse. She won’t be awake for 48 hours at least. Come home with me meet the family.” Paul offered.

“Nah, I’m good. I want to be here when she wakes.”

“Franky, she needs you to be strong. That means getting rest. Please get some rest, she gonna need us. When she wakes.” 

Franky nodded. “On one condition, I want to see Zoe Taylor”.

Paul smiled, “As long as you don’t kill her"

“Now that’s something I can’t promise.”. 

Paul and Franky left the hospital. Paul pulled up outside a warehouse near the river. Franky stepped out the car, to the left she noticed the Samuel Beckett Bridge. Franky walked into the warehouse when she saw Zoe tied up to the chair. 

Franky grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Zoe. Zoe smiled at Franky “I see you had an accident.”

Franky frowned, “I think I just parked in the red zone. You just met Miss Blonde...if you have ever seen Reservoir Dogs you know your life is not gonna end good. So you can wipe that fucking smile off your face and start talking.”

Zoe laughed, “I take it your precious girl not doing so well.”

Franky grabbed Zoe's face, “Don’t speak her fucking name.”

“Your problem Franky is you take no accountability for your actions. You shit on Bridget and we both know it. You just don’t like the fact she ended up in bed with me. We both know if you didn’t come here she would be happy and not be lying in hospital.”

“Shut up" Franky shouted.

“The truth hurts Franky. You hurt her, you didn’t see the mess she was because of you. Yeah I was paid to do a job, but I fell for her too. You don’t deserve her. She would do anything for you and you know it. So don’t play the victim she was a pawn in your game, a game you entered her to play.”

“You know nothing about us.”

“Monday’s she would meet you at 6pm the cafe near the pier. You would spend a hour before going for a walk, alternative weeks you stay at each other’s. Tuesday she goes swimming and yoga, you play pool with your friends. Wednesday you have a night in at her house you cook and usually have sex on the sofa. Thursday she has clients opposite side of town, you study at the library late. Friday you both go for drinks at a bar in the city, then go dancing always home around 11pm. Saturday’s you have your sister you play family, always order pizza stay at hers. Sunday you go for walk down the beach, have lunch out then relax home you stay at hers.”

“WTF?? You stalking us both," Franky shouted.

“Pennisi has watched you since the day you got released. After a year you both had a regular weekly routine. I’m sorry I’m apart of this I’m just another pawn. Ferguson is the puppet master. Instead of fighting me we should work together.”

“You took my little sister, what has she done to you?” Franky asked.

“Apart from Bridget she is the only other person you would fight for.” Zoe looked at Paul. “I can help you, I’m sorry I’ve done this, tracking Bridget was wrong. You have to believe me I’m in this too. I want to go home.”

Franky shook her head. “Where’s my sister?”

“She is returned when you release me.”


	20. Back To The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Franky are tested with their biggest challenge together. Franky struggles with the after math of the crash.

Franky was restless she was unable to sleep. She missed Bridget, she had been kicked out the hospital and sent home to rest. Franky laughed at the phrase home, she was staying in a hotel in a city that didn’t resemble home. Home was Bridget, a walk from the beach, a drive from the city full of art and culture.

  
Franky heard a beep from the corner of the room. Franky walked over and sat at the desk looking at her laptop, Shane appeared on the screen.

“What time do you call this?” Franky snarled.

  
“Aunty Joan has been found. Did you kill her?”

  
“wtf? Ferguson’s dead.” Franky looked confused.

  
“She was found in the woods. She was buried alive in a box. A box you escaped in. Do you know anything about it?”

  
“Nah I swear. There was a box missing when I climbed out” Franky sighed “Do they know who done it?”

  
Shane laughed, “who wasn’t on her list? She is a psycho she deserves everything she gets.”

  
“Someone must know. You dont just turn up at a warehouse and take the box Ferguson is in by chance. Fuck this shit keeps messing up. Anyway how is everyone?” Franky asked.

  
Shane smiled, “Stressed, ya dad been arrested they have him on cctv outside the prison. They know he got you a radio. They also found a letter from Omar, she has confessed to Penissi murder. She sent it to her family with money before she died, her sister had handed it in. You can come home.”

  
Franky shook her, “Why?”

  
Shane laughed, “Franky you do realise it means your name is cleared. You just need to come home and get cleared.”

  
“What about Omar, Ferguson said I done it.”

  
“Tina has confessed she lied. Your name is clear. So get your girl home, Tess gonna need you”

  
Franky smiled, “I can’t leave Gidge. We were in a crash, she fighting for her life. She needs me.”

  
Shane smiled, “She will pull through Franky. Just don’t be a cock to the nurses no shouting and no flirting. Get Gidge and get home.”

  
Franky wiped the tears that escaped her eyes, “Did you check out the info on Zoe?”

  
Shane nodded, “She telling the truth, everything adds up. She had a relationship with a girl called Gemma. She seems to be her achilles heel. I know where she lives, we got eyes on her. Tess is safe, she is currently under care as her mum is away but as soon as she is back Tess will be back home.”

  
Franky leaned back, “two can play that game. Bring Gemma in, I want her, then send me a pic. Zoe fucking Taylor wants to play dirty I can do too. No one messes with my family.”

  
“Understood boss.” Shane raised his hand to his head and saluted Franky.

  
“Thanks Shane, I couldn’t do this without you.” Franky’s phone began to ring she saw it was Paul. “I’m gonna have to go, keep me updated.”

  
Franky answered her phone, “Cant sleep?”

  
Paul spoke, “The hospital called, they are waking Bridget.”

  
Franky stood, “See you at the hospital".

  
Franky got to Bridget’s room who appeared to still be asleep. Franky entered and pulled the chair next to Bridget. Franky took hold of her hand and she rubbed her thumb over her hand. Franky hadn’t realised 3 hours had passed she fallen asleep in the chair. Paul was asleep in the chair next to her. She felt her hand being squeezed. Franky woke instantly to the movement.

  
Franky noticed Bridget had tears near her eyes, so she leaned forward then wiped them dry. “Gidge, are you in pain?” Bridget fingers moved a little as the nurse entered and Paul woke up.

  
Franky looked at the nurse, “Is she in pain, what’s happening? She looks like she is crying.”

  
Nurse checked Bridget’s vitals and shined a light in her eyes. The nurse smiled to Franky. “She is not in pain, she slowly waking up. Some people can recover in minutes some can take hours, days if not weeks. She will wake up when she is ready. She's a fighter. Just be patient”

  
Paul leaned forward and kissed Bridget on the head. “I’m going for a smoke. I will bring some coffees back."

  
Franky nodded as she held Bridget’s hand in hers. Franky had tears in her eyes as she rested her head on Bridget’s stomach.

The nurse smiled at Franky, “Is she your big sister?”

  
Franky shook her head, “Nah don’t tell her that either, she's my fiancée. I’m not sure I can even say that, she was angry with me when we crashed. She will wake up won’t she?”

  
The nurse nodded, “Give her time. She is no longer in a coma she can hear everything you say, don’t beat yourself up we all have arguments, we can’t live every day thinking if tomorrow never comes as we will never know.”

The nurse tapped Franky on the shoulder as she walked out the room. Paul was about to enter the room when the nurse turned to him. “Give her a few moments, she a little emotional.”

Paul nodded as he watched Franky snuggle closer into Bridget’s body, her face was etched with turmoil. 

  
“Why am I such a curse? Everything I touch just breaks. I told you I’m no good for you but you wouldn’t listen. You broke down every wall and found a way in, now that your in I cant let you go. I promised no more secrets and I broke that promise. I need you to wake up, please Gidge please wake up. I can’t sleep, all I see is the hurt in your eyes the last time you looked at me. You told me my words can cover what’s deep inside, but you see the truth that's in my eyes, and it's true cos your eye don’t lie. They speak a million words, your eyes are your smile. I love that about you. When we met your there on your soap box extracting my information when I knew all along you had the hots for me but you tried to fight it. Now I’m on my soap box trying to put the world to right. I can’t do that until you wake up so please babe wake up. I cant see a life without you in it.”

  
Paul walked back into the room. “Don’t blame yourself, no one can predict a crash was going to happen.”Franky smiled.

  
“She loves you Franky, she is ridiculously in love with you. I’ve never seen her like this with anyone. She wouldn't jeopardise her career for no one. With you she takes all the risks, breaks all the rules for you. Love makes us blind."

  
Franky sighed, as she felt Bridget squeeze her hand. Franky looked up, as Bridget's eyes opened. “Hey don’t try to talk you have tube in your throat. Let me get the nurse.” Franky leaned forward as pressed the buzzer as her a tear fell down her face. “I’m so sorry".

  
The nurse came in as she walked over to Bridget, she turned to Franky and Paul. “Can you give us some privacy, we need to make her comfortable.”

  
Paul nodded as he guided Franky outside. “Come on, let’s go get some drinks and bring her one back. I’m sure Bridget would be happy with a nice coffee.”

  
The nurse supported Bridget to have a sip of water. “Try not talk too much, you’ve been through a lot. Your throat may be sore for a few days. If you feel any pain just push this button a slow release of morphine will release.”

  
Bridget had her eyes closed as she heard her door open. Paul and Franky walked in and sat beside her bed. Franky appeared sheepish, she didn’t know if Bridget was angry with her. The last thing she wanted was an argument.

  
Paul kissed Bridget on the head, as he shed tears, “Never scare me like that again. I thought I’d lost ya, your all I’ve got left. So no more speeding, leave that to Lewis Hamilton.”

  
Bridget appeared motionless. She looked at Franky and then back to Paul, Franky stepped forward and touched Bridget's hand as she spoke, “I’m sorry" Bridget flinched at her touch which Franky noticed “Gidge".

  
Bridget looked at Paul and spoke “Becky". Franky frowned.

  
Paul frowned, “No this is Franky. Franky your fiancée.”

  
Bridget had tears in her eyes. "I want Becky".

Franky got emotional, “It’s ok Gidge I will go”.

  
Paul grabbed Franky's arm, as Franky pulled herself out of his grasp. “Franky, don’t run"

  
Franky laughed sarcastically, “If I didn’t lie to her, we wouldn’t have argued. She would not have driven the car and it would be me in that bed.” Franky shouted as she looked at Bridget, “I’m sorry, you should not be in that bed it’s all my fault. Everything is. I will give you some privacy.” Franky walked towards the door, she looked around at Gidge and made eye contact “I love you so much”

  
Bridget watched as Franky closed the door. Paul pressed the buzzer for the nurse to come. “How are you feeling?”

  
Bridget sighed, “Sore, my head is pounding. Who was that women?”

  
Paul sighed, “You have been involved in a car accident, you’ve banged your head. That lady is Franky your fiancée. You were in the car together. Do you remember the accident?”

  
Bridget looked confused, “Where’s Becky?”

  
“I don’t know. You finished with her years ago. You and Franky have been together over a year.”

  
“I don’t know a Franky"

  
Paul pulled out his phone, "look" as he held a picture of Franky and Bridget engaged Bridget showing off her ring as Franky’s arms are wrapped around her waist. Bridget looked confused as the nurse walked in.

  
Paul spoke, “Can we get a doctor please, she is confused, something is wrong with her memory. She can't remember people."

   
The nurse spoke “It’s not unusual for memory loss to occur the first few days, weeks, even months after a person wakes up from a coma. I will ask for a doctor to come and check Bridget over. We have notified him she is awake.”

  
Paul watched as Bridget looked at the picture. Bridget looked frightened “why don’t I remember her?”

  
“You had swelling on the brain. They put you in a coma to allow your body to repair. You had a punctured lung, some broken ribs and bones. How’s your arm feeling?”

  
“Tight, sore.” Bridget coughed.

  
“Coffee or water?” Paul offered.

  
“Coffee" Bridget requested. “Can I sit up, I feel like I’ve slept a million years.”

  
Paul was adjusting her bed. Both Paul and Bridget became silent when they heard a knock on the door, Franky appeared.

“Sorry to interrupt, I forgot my bag, do you mind if I grab my bag please?”

  
Franky walked into the room and picked up her bag, her eyes were puffy from her tears. Bridget closed her eyes and winced in pain. She tried to move in the bed but was unable too, Franky naturally went to help her but then stopped.

Instead Franky pulled out a phone from her bag. She handed it to Paul “Can you text Vera, let her know Gidge is awake. She has been worried about her.”

  
“whose Vera?” Bridget asked.

Franky looked Bridget in the eyes, “Vera is your friend. You worked with her at Wentworth Prison. Vinegar tits is all good, you like her.”

  
Paul laughed, “Trust you to confuse her more. Stick to basic names Doyle.”

  
Franky frowned, “Hey just because ya sisters awake doesn’t mean I won’t whip ya arse. So lose the attitude. My mouth gets me in to trouble all the time, what can I say it’s gifted"

  
Paul smiled, “Oh I know I heard you two going bumper to bumper all night. I’m traumatised.”

  
Franky looked at her hands, “Yeah well you don’t have to worry about that now.”

  
“Sorry that was thoughtless of me" Paul sighed.

  
“Nah it’s ok. It’s fine, it sucks but what can I do.” Franky sighed. “Anyway, I’m gonna go.” Franky smiled at Bridget as she hugged Paul. “Don’t be a stranger.”

  
Franky turned and walked out the room. Once outside she collapsed to the floor and cried. She thought she knew how a broken heart felt, if she didn't before she did now.

  
A couple of days had past, Franky had locked herself away in her hotel. Her room had littered takeaway boxes, she hadn’t showered for days when she heard her phone beep. Paul were trying to ring her, she had ignored all his calls and sent him the odd text, she had laid low for the past few days. He sent a text “1. Open the door 2. I break it down....you have 5 minutes to decide".

  
Franky sighed, as she opened the door. Paul appeared in the door way. “Do you know how hard you are to find? I had to use Bridget’s phone, unlucky for you she takes pictures of everything. And I mean everything. But lucky for you Franky pants, she screen saved your address. Never make her your Bonnie to your Clyde she would give you away within the hour. So come on, get in the shower and lets get ya freshened up. Your coming to see Bridget.”

  
Franky shook her head, “I’m not going to see her, for her to look right through me as if I don’t exist. Because I don’t to her. Do you know how hard it is to watch your world fall apart? She called another women’s name for Fuck sake. She doesn’t want me. I need her to get better, for her own sake she needs to get better. At least she doesn’t have to remember all the hurt I put her through. So if you don’t mind, leave me alone I go back to Australia in two days to hand myself in. I’ve no reason to run anymore.”

  
“Don’t be stupid, give her time, go see her.”

  
“I can’t, a life without her is a life sentence alone. At least in Wentworth I have some friends. Here I’ve got nothing. So I’m going to face my fears and whatever punishment I get so be it.”

  
“What about Zoe?”

  
“What about her? She's not my problem. Gidge might remember her maybe they can go have a happy family. Drop in the river for all I care.”

  
“Fine you want to walk away, trust me this will be the last time you ever do it. You say you don’t want to hurt her but your running at first hurdle. So what if she doesn’t know who you are, she fell for you once maybe she can fall for you again. Remind her why she loves you. Don’t give up on her, she is spending her time flicking through pictures on her phone with a million questions. Only you can answer that. So what if she tells you to go, don’t destroy the people you love. Step up Franky, now isn’t the time for sulking. How would you feel wakening up and not knowing anything or anyone around you. She is scared, confused and angry. Help her remember before it’s too late."

  
Paul walked out the door as Franky collapsed on the bed. She wanted to rewind the last week, she missed Bridget.

  
Bridget was lying in the hospital bed, she had just said goodbye to family members who had visited. She had hoped Franky would appear but so far she hasn't seen her. Bridget contemplated to send a text but her nerves got the best of her.

Bridget picked up her phone and flicked through her pictures for the 1000th time. She knew deep down she looked happy, she hated she can’t remember what made her so happy. She had asked Paul who told her she needed to speak to Franky.

Franky hadn’t return since she left 3 days ago. Paul mentioned she had texted to check up on her, but she wasn’t taking his calls.  
There was a knock on the door when Franky appeared, looking sheepish. She was holding two coffees and picnic basket. “Can I come in?”

  
Bridget smiled and nodded, “Yeah sure.” Bridget tried to sit up and winced with pain.

  
“Hey hang on let me help you” Franky leaned behind her as she rearranged her pillows. “Is that better?”

  
Bridget nodded, “Yes. Thank you. I can’t wait to get out of this bed. It’s driving me insane. Fresh air and a stretch."

  
Franky smiled, “I hope you don't mind I bought some lunch for you. Thought you may appreciate some proper food and coffee.” Bridget nodded. “I’ve got chicken salad, pesto salad, strawberries, grapes, carrots, celery and hummus. Plus black coffee with peppermint, I will never understand how you can drink that stuff.”

  
Bridget smiled as she accepted her coffee, “Simple put it to your mouth and enjoy. Just because you have worms with your 3 sugars.”

  
Bridget froze and met Franky's eyes, “I remembered”

  
Franky smiled, “You remembered I have worms?? Come on, surely there is something more memorable than that.”

  
Bridget laughed, “The photos, we looked happy. I have tried to think and remember, nothing is coming to me, it’s so frustrating.”

  
Franky held Bridget's hand, “Then we go back to the start and we fall crazy in fuckin love all over again. I love you and you loved me, so nothing else matters. With time memories will come back to you, if they don’t we make new ones. Doing nothing is an option, it’s all scary and new. But we have to try so let’s go back to basics my name is Francesca Doyle, most people call me Franky. I’m hot, smart and sassy.”

  
Bridget laughed, “My name is Bridget”

  
Franky smiled, “I prefer Gidget. You are honourable, caring and breathtakingly stunning.

  
Bridget blushed “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

  
Franky smiled, “I flirt, I can’t help myself, with a face like this who wouldn’t. But it’s harmless fun. Plus it was this charm that swept you off your feet. I love you and would never do that to you."

  
Bridget laughed, “Look where it got me, bed bound in hospital.” Franky looked to the floor, as Bridget spoke. “I was joking, I don’t blame you.”

  
Franky looked Bridget in the eyes, “So are you in pain? Does anything feel out of sorts?”

  
Bridget, “I feel like I’ve been hit by a train. There’s nothing I can do here. I’m bored.”

  
Franky pulled Bridget’s table across her bed and set up the tablet on the stand. “This is a tablet"

  
Bridget laughed, “Baby I know what a tablet is"

  
Franky smiled, “You called me baby”

  
Bridget frowned, “I guess I did”

  
Franky smiled, “So whilst I have been an idiot, I dodged you like the plague I put this together. I thought it might help you. So this app here has all your kindle books. I never knew you was such a Nicholas Sparks fan. This one here has some movies and tv series you love. This one has your music, and this one has pictures. Hopefully they can help you piece together your memory. If you click that one you can keep a diary of anything that you remember. This can make calls or video calls. I’ve put some of your friends in their, Paul and me. If you ever want to booty call” Franky winked at Bridget.

  
Bridget smiled, “Thanks, that’s very thoughtful of you. Would you mind if we looked through some photos?”

  
Franky nodded “Yeah I’d like that. Let me put some music on, grab some food, pesto salad for you, glass of strawberry lemonade sorry it’s not a shiraz. We can stretch the boat out on the next date.” Franky smiled.

  
Bridget raised her eye brows, “I like your confidence. I think this is cute I’ve never had a picnic in hospital, well not that I can remember. What did we do for our first date?”

  
Franky pressed for the photos to come on, “This is our first date, fancy car, sun, beach and coffee.”

  
Bridget looked curiously at Franky, “Your artwork is beautiful.”

Bridget continued to flick through the pictures when a picture appeared of them both in bed cuddled up. Franky pulling faces and Bridget smiling.

Bridget closed her eyes, in her heart she felt a connection as if she was in that moment again. Bridget continued to flick through the pictures, when a video appeared that had been made by Bridget addressed to Franky.

  
“Hey baby, I just want to wish you some good luck for your exams today not that you need it. Your a rock star, you’ve studied hard and worked hard to get to where you are today. I’m proud of you. So no pacing the room wearing the carpet out. My flight should land at 6pm, I can’t wait to show you how much I have missed you so don’t expect any sleep tonight. I love you bye”

  
Bridget blushed and felt the atmosphere change in the room. Franky went to speak when a nurse car into the room.

“Sorry to interrupt, Bridget we need to take you down for an x-ray to check on your chest, hopefully we can remove your chest drain to make you more comfortable. Have a CT scan on your head before you meet the salt team who can assess your memory.” The nurse turned to Franky, “She shouldn’t be too long if you want to grab a drink, maybe 1 hour.”

  
Franky looked at Bridget who smiled, Franky nodded “OK, would you like me to get you anything to bring back?”

  
“Just You' Bridget spoke as the nurses pushed her out the room.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went a little off course since we have a Wentworth Season 6 date.
> 
> I love the Fridget relationship, really hope it continues. 
> 
> I apologise for the delayed update, I've changed this chapter several times and started again. Thanks for reading and the comments.


	21. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget continue to grow until the elephant enters the room. What goes around comes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I couldn't sleep so I apologise for any spelling or grammar issues. Hope you enjoy.

A week had past, Franky and Bridget continued to spend time with each other. They had slowly become fond of each other again, neither pushing that friendship to a kiss. Franky wanted to Kiss Bridget, she would have after the first time she called her baby. But Franky held back. Bridget’s memory was slowly forming together, she was having flash backs in her dreams of her time spent with Franky she loved the memories and the life they had lived. 

Bridget had some memories of prison, but the doctors advised Franky to allow Bridget to remember naturally than be informed. Franky wanted to be honest with Bridget, however respected the doctors advice. Bridget had never discussed Fraky's escape, Paul asked Franky not to discuss it with Bridget whilst she was making progress.

Bridget was reading a book on her tablet when she saw her screen appear for a Skype call. Vera Bennett was skyping Bridget. Bridget had several texts, she remembers some memories of Vera all which were positive she was looking forward catching up with her. 

“Hey Bridget, I’m so glad you are ok you had me worried. Paul has kept me up to date, I must say you never told me your brother was a stud.”

Bridget laughed, “I don’t see him that way, but he is a gentlemen when he wants to be.”

“We have been so worried. How has the hospital been treating you?”

“Good, I’m slowly getting my memory back little by little. It’s gonna take time but hopefully I can come home in the next few days.” 

“Oh that’s fantastic news. So you staying in Ireland or you coming home?” 

“I don’t know, I still have another month on my visa. My personal life little complicated at the minute so we will see.” 

Vera nodded, “well I have a bottle of Shiraz waiting your return and you can tell me all about your adventure.”

“How’s work been?” Bridget asked.

“It’s been little crazy, what with Ferguson's body been found, Franky still on the run. We have had all eyes on the prison, looking for any staff mistake to point blame. The quicker Doyle is found the better.”

Bridget frowned, “Franky has been great. She has helped me so much recently. She will be back to Australia before you know it.”

Vera looked shocked, “Did you just say Franky Doyle is with you?”

“Yeah she should be in anytime soon. Usually comes in 11am until they chuck her out. She really is amazing."

“I’m glad she is making you happy.”

“Me too. Early days but it feels right" Bridget smiled.

“Sorry Bridget I’m gonna have to go, I’ve got a meeting soon. Call you in a few days.”

"Bye Vera" 

Bridget was feeling much better, today she hoped she could go outside for fresh air and relax in the sun. She was no longer linked to any iv lines, taking pain relief orally. She planned to buy Franky lunch as a thank you for the past week. 

Franky appeared just before 12pm. “Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t get Tess off the phone. She says Hi by the way. So what’s put a smile on your face?" Franky asked smiling at Bridget.

"Maybe a hot Australian, you may know her she tall, pretty, mesmerising eyes and dimples to die for."

"Nah, I'm too distracted by you to notice." Franky winked. 

“I was wondering if you would like to go on a date? Nothing fancy maybe lunch downstairs?”

Franky nodded, “I would be honoured. Are you ok to leave the room?” 

“Yep, as long as you can push me in a wheelchair? I’m kind of stuck with this cast and knee brace.”

Franky laughed. “ah I see, so pretend you want to buy me lunch but really it’s for your own benefit. Give a girl false sense of a compliment I see very sneaky Gidget."

Bridget laughed, “Can you grab my clothes from the draw please. I need to get out of this nighty.” Franky leaned forward and grabbed a bag. “Can you help me change?”

Franky froze starring at Bridget, “Erm yeah sure. Ok so let’s put your trousers on first.” Franky kneeled on the floor and fed Bridget’s good leg first and then her knee in a brace as she slowly pulled her trousers up. Franky met Bridget’s eye. Franky looked flustered, Bridget found the situation cute. She knew Franky was having a dilemma with her self internally. 

“You look flustered, are you ok?” Bridget asked with a smile.

“Yeah I’m good, you wanting this top on?”

Bridget nodded as Franky slowly lifted the remainder of the nighty. Franky saw Bridget had no bra on and her breasts on full show. Franky’s eyes darted between the breasts and Bridget’s eyes. Bridget grabbed Franky’s hand and looked her in the eye. 

“Look at my chest, I can’t see it. How bad does it look?” Bridget asked.

Franky placed her hand the left side of Bridget’s chest to exam the wound from her punctured lung. “It looks beautiful. I won’t lie it will scar. Hopefully your ribs will heal soon, they look ridiculously painful.” Franky turned her face to look at Bridget. “Your still incredibly sexy to me, scars and all". Franky smiled as she slowly leaned in to kiss Bridget, just as they went to kiss Paul walked in to the room both pulled away.

“whoa, will you two get a room" Paul said as he turned around. “I see I don’t have to ask how you are feeling today, since you too are about to go bumper to bumper.”

Franky continued to help Bridget put a vest on then a shirt which she left open. Bridget couldn’t resist looking at Franky with every move she made. 

“Paul have you ever heard of knocking?” Bridget asked with a slight annoyance in her voice.

“you are ill, I wasn’t expecting jail bird her to be breaking you out of hospital"

“I’m not breaking her out of hospital, we are going for some fresh air and trying to get Gidge feeling a little more human. But now that you are here, you can help transfer her in to the wheelchair.”

Paul walked over to Bridget, as he tried to lift her Bridget growled in pain. 

“seriously you have just picked a person with broken ribs up using a fireman’s lift? Be gentle with her” Franky asked concerned Bridget had hurt herself.

Bridget touched Franky's hand, “I’m ok, it’s ok. Let’s get out of here I could murder a proper coffee.”

They all made their way downstairs to the cafe. Bridget insisted they sat outside in the sun she wanted fresh air. Bridget closed her eyes and breathed in as much air as possible, it seemed like forever. When Bridget opened her eyes she saw Franky had gone to the counter, Paul looking at her curiously.

“So what’s going on between you two? Are you a couple, dating, friends, fiancée or whatever status you want?” 

Bridget looked over at Franky who she caught watching her looking sheepish , “I honestly don’t know. I’m remembering little by little, the more I remember the more I’m falling. There’s just something about her that I can’t help but want. Look at her she is ridiculously gorgeous, the way her body moves too."

“well you looked pretty comfortable in the room.” Paul smirked.

“It felt natural, until you killed the moment. You always did hate me attracting the beautiful women.” Bridget watched Franky reappear with a tray of drinks. 

“Here we go. So what are you two whispering about?” Franky asked.

“We were just discussing Bridget will be discharged in a few days. Just thinking where would be best for her to stay. Gonna have to arrange a carer for her when I’m in work.” 

“I do not need a carer. I can do something’s I’m just poor with my mobility. If I can get this cast off then I will be fine.” Bridget sighed.

“I can help, it’s not like I’m going anywhere. Plus there’s nothing I haven’t seen before. “ Bridget blushed she can’t remember an intimate moment with Franky. 

She watched Franky remove her jacket and expose her artwork. A girl sat beside them complimented Franky's tattoos and touched her arm on occasions Bridget felt bolts of jealousy something she never felt before. Bridget knew deep down she was in love and she needed to tell Franky.

Bridget looked to Paul, “How’s the kids?”

“They’re good, want to come see you.”

“Bring them in be nice to catch up.” Bridget smiled as her eyes continued to glance to Franky and the other lady. 

Paul stood up and hugged Bridget as he whispered “She loves you. No one else matters.” Bridget answered Paul with the look in her eyes.

Franky turned to Paul, “You off you only just got here.”

“what’s the saying two’s company three’s a crowd. Leave you two love birds to enjoy some time together. I will bring the kids by after school, please be dressed.” Paul pointed at Bridget.

Bridget laughed, “Please knock”

Franky looked at Bridget, “Is he alright?”

Bridget smiled, “Yeah he is fine. Shall we look on the menu, I’m starving.”

“Already sorted. I’ve ordered lunch.” 

“Franky I wanted to treat you. I wanted to say thank you. You've been really supportive. I appreciate it."

“I will write you an IOU. You can repay me another day. A hangry Gidge is not to be messed with.”

Bridget touched Franky arm, “Thank you".

Franky held Bridget’s one hand in hers as she rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand. “I’m sorry for before, I should never have attempted to kiss you. It just kind of felt natural. I’d hate for anything to become awkward between us.”

“How about we rewind and go back to that moment before we were interrupted.” Bridget leaned forward a little as she growled in pain. “I think I was about here” Bridget smiled as Franky leaned towards Bridget when the waiter can and interrupted them. 

“Brie and Cranberry toasties?” Franky pointed to Bridget. “Cheese and Ham toasties?” Franky watched the waiter put the food in front of her. “Two side salads. Can I get you anything salt, pepper, sauces?” 

“No thank you” Bridget replied.

“Well I hope you enjoy your food, if there’s anything else I can get you please let me know. Have a nice day ladies.” 

“Fuck I never thought he would go. Talk about killing the moment” Franky smiled as Bridget tucked into her food.

Franky and Bridget spent the rest of the afternoon together flirting and having good banter. Bridget appeared tired so Franky insisted she return to bed and rest. When they arrived at the room the nurse appeared.

“Perfect timing, some pain relief” The nurse handed Bridget her tablets. “How is the pain?”

“It’s mainly my arm and wrist. It’s painful, the dull ache hurts, my ribs very tender it’s certain positions it becomes more painful.” Bridget spoke.

“Make sure plenty of rest. Would you like some help getting back into bed?” the nurse offered as she walked around to grab Bridget’s pjs.

“No it’s ok. I need to do it, plus I have my assistant here who will help me.“ 

The nurse left the room, Franky sighed. “It’s hot in here"

“Can you pass meet those wet wipes. I need to freshen up.” Bridget complained as she pressed the music on so it was playing in the back ground gently. Bridget had found this has drowned out the silence they occasionally would have together. “I love this song.”

Franky walked around to stand in front of Bridget when she removed her shirt. Franky gently wiped Bridget’s arms with the wet wipes. Franky then lifted Bridget’s vest off and wiped her chest and breast with the wipes. Franky playfully pinched Bridget’s nipples as she wiped away and traces of sweat. 

Bridget felt herself getting turned on. She tried to attract Franky’s attention, Franky stayed mesmerized looking at her body. Franky pulled a fresh vest over Bridget. Franky removed Bridget’s trousers as she gently wiped her legs all over. Slowly tracing her inner thigh with her fingers. Franky put a pair of shorts on Bridget. As Franky stood up she stood in between Bridget's legs and looked her in the eyes. 

Franky hummed the song “Let me in, I’m begging you, take me in, I’m surrendering, black and blue, but if I’m with you, if I’m with you, I'll live to fight on through.”

Franky put her arms on Bridget's waist who was sat on the edge of the bed. Franky leaned in and finally she kissed Bridget. At first it was soft and gentle, Bridget pushed for more contact before both released all the hurt, angry and frustration of their situation. Neither willing to break the kiss.

Franky felt overwhelmed, she was home and knew she wasn’t going to lose Bridget. It felt better than before, she was in love with Bridget there was no doubt in her mind.

Bridget had a wave of flash backs, she felt she was on a high. A million situations flicked through her brain. Kissing Franky felt right, natural and like home. She didn’t want it too end. 

Franky pulled away and rested her forehead on Bridget’s with tears in her eyes. Bridget knew Franky had been in turmoil, but supportive and respectful over the past week. 

Bridget placed her hands on Franky’s face and guided Franky to look at her. “Thank you, you made me remember”.

Franky smiled, “I won’t let you forget. You mean the world too me.”

Bridget had tears in her eyes, “Baby steps”.

Franky nodded as she leaned in and kissed Bridget again. Slowly they kissed, touching every inch of each other's mouths as if it were the first time. They both felt like teenagers all over again. They heard a knock on the door when the nurse appeared.

“Sorry to disturb you. We have a visitor who would like to see you.” The nurse stepped aside as three police officers entered the room. 

One walked towards Franky. “Francesca Doyle you are under arrested for the murder of Mike Pennisi, absconding Australia federal prison and illegal entry into Ireland. You have the right to remain silence, anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law.” The police officer placed handcuffs on Franky as she looked at Bridget.

“I didn’t do it. Amar has confessed to Pennisi murder. Don’t worry ok. I love you everything will be ok I promise.” Franky pleaded with Bridget.

Bridget was speechless as she watched Franky be lead away by the police officers. Bridget grabbed her phone and called Paul.

“Franky has been arrested for murder. What’s going on?” Bridget asked with tears in her eyes.

“How did they know she was in Ireland?” Paul asked astonished.

“You knew she was wanted for murder?” 

“Yeah, that’s why she is here. She broke out of prison to prove her innocence and followed you here. She faked her own death until it recently came out she was alive. Someone must have told some one she was here. That fucking bitch.” Paul shouted. 

“Who?”

“Zoe, she must be of got one of the lads to do it. “ Paul was furious.

Bridget then remembered, “I told Vera this morning Franky was with me.”

Paul laughed sarcastically, “Why would you do that?”

“I didn’t realise she was on the run. I must be forgot.” Bridget sighed. 

“Well she will be shipped off to Australia. You won’t be able to fly for a few weeks. So you may as well kiss goodbye to your relationship. She won’t forgive you for this.” Paul shouted. “Fuck”. 

Paul sighed, “I can’t help her, she in the system. We both know what the system does."

Franky entered the police station and was booked in. She was grateful the running was over. She also hated that it had happened at a time she was on top of the world. She always knew it would be too good to be true. She laid on the mat and cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Warrior - Paloma Faith if you not heard it have a listen. Think it relates perfect to this situation.


	22. Back at one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget's guilt makes her reflect in her life with Franky. Franky finds herself back to the start, with more enemies than friends.

Bridget was sat in the hospital garden, she had convinced the nurses to take her outside for fresh air. Bridget had not seen Franky since she was arrested. She had begged Paul to find out information but he had no joy.

Bridget felt lost, she blamed herself for sending Franky away. Over the past three weeks her memory had come back, she remembered most things however some remained a blur. 

“I thought I would find you here" Paul spoke as he walked up to Bridget. “Are you ready to get out of here?” 

Bridget forced a smile, “As ready as I can be.”

Paul pushed Bridget in her wheelchair. “Can we go to the hotel please?”

Paul sighed, “I don’t think that will be a good idea. You have a family who love you and want you.”

Bridget sighed, “I just want to be on my own please.”

Paul pushed Bridget through hospital to the car. Helped her slide into the car. Bridget looked nervous, it was the first time she had been in a car since her accident. On the journey back to Paul's house she had several flash blacks, she remembered Franky trying to get her out the car. Bridget had tears falling down her face when she noticed the building in front of her.

“You always did know how to get your own way”

“I just need to see” Bridget spoke with a concert in her voice.

Paul knew deep down bring her here was a bad idea, but she needed to come and would be stubborn. Franky often joked she brought the thunder when she was mad. 

Paul opened the door and they entered. Bridget looked around the room looking for any trace of Franky. But there was nothing. She observed the room as mini flashbacks came to mind. Bridget looked at the bed, she felt Franky's presence as if it was the first time they slept together all over again. Franky's birthday surprise for her. Bridget wondered how a room filled with love, memories yet she sat with a heavy heart. 

Bridget broke down crying. For the first time the reality Franky was gone broke her into a million pieces. Paul held Bridget close and comforted her.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. Franky will understand.” Paul soothed.

Bridget shook her head, “Prison isn’t for her. It nearly killed her. The women come out more messed up than before they went in.”

“We will find her and help her.” Paul offered. 

“Can Zoe help?” Bridget asked.

“I doubt she would if she could" Paul sighed. “I cant walk up to her and say, hey Zoe I know I kidnapped you and tied you up to stop grassing on Franky. But since her fiancée did that, can you help us find her and escape again"

“She started this mess, she can get her out of it"

“I doubt she will see it that way.”

Bridget sighed, “call her and ask. Tell her I want to see her and talk.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea. Franky hated her with passion, she wouldn’t want her involved. She threatened her family”

“I messed up, I need to fix this no matter what the cost"

“I promise you, we will get her out. We don’t need Zoe"

Bridget hobbled across the room. Then laid on the bed. “Please, just ask her to meet me here. Now if you don’t mind I just want some rest, physio has got me tired.”

“I’m not gonna let you do this. This room is like a morgue. Franky isn’t here, you can’t hold on to this room in hope she will return. The police have been they’ve taken everything. When you had your accident Franky hid herself away in here. Come home to mine, you have your own space surrounded by family, people who love you and care for you.” Paul pleaded.

“If she is in Ireland she will come back here. I cant bail on her" 

Paul sarcastically laughed, “No you just give her up to her jailer.”

“Twist the knife why don’t you” Bridget shouted.

“Sorry”

“It’s true, I sold the person I love back to the place she hated most. She can’t hate me anymore than I hate myself.” Bridget cried.

Vera Bennett walks up to H2, she glances around to see Liz, Boomer and Allie sat on the sofa.

“Ladies, where's Doyle?”

Liz stood up and approached Vera, “She has gone for a shower. I’m worried about Franky, she isn’t herself it’s like she is here physically but not. She needs help"

Vera laughed, “I’m sure Franky knows how to look after herself it’s never stopped her before”

“Franky” Allie shouted as she appeared in H2 walking towards her cell. Franky had been beat up, she didn’t look in good condition. Franky ignored everyone and returned to her cell.

“I’m gonna smash up whoever has done this" Boomer shouted, pacing around.

Liz looked at Vera. “You still think she can look after herself?”

Vera walked towards Franky cell, knocked then entered. “Franky who did this?”

Franky laid on the bed, “I’m no lag"

Vera sighed, “You need medical attention, I’m sending you to medical"

“I’m fine, I don’t need help" Franky grunted. 

“Well you don’t have a choice, your going to medical or into protection.”

“I don’t have a choice with anything. I’m in this shithole for something I didn’t do. You all know I didn’t do. Instead I’m punished for escaping this shit hole, 4 months I got to spend here. When I should never have been in here in the first place. So if I die in here it can be on your watch.”

Vera shuffled nervously, “Franky you have the rest of your life to look forward too. Your going to medical" Vera walked out the room, Vera looked at the others.   
“miss Bennett” Liz shouted.

Vera made eye contact, “Do the right thing” Liz smiled.

Vera walked off to her office, when inside began to cry. She felt awful. Franky had been cleared for the murder of Pennisi, but given 12 months for escaping prison, however had to serve 4 months before being freed. Vera made the call to the police when Bridget declared she was in Ireland. Vera only did it so it looked good on her record her escaped prisoners were accounted for. However it came at a cost. Bridget had not spoke to her since and Franky Was a shell of who she used to be. 

Vera knew Franky was a good person she had spent several evenings enjoying her culinary skills, could see the funny, loving, kind person she was outside these prison walls. Vera picked up the phone and dialled a number..

“Hello"

“Hi, it’s me before you put the phone down Franky needs your help" Vera spoke quickly.

“Where is Franky?”

“She is back in Australia, she in Wentworth”

Paul sighed, “At least we know where she is. Is she ok? What help does she need?”

“She isn’t good. I’ve never seen Franky like this before, I’ve seen a lot of Franky Doyle. Bridget won’t answer my calls.”

“Do you blame her? She was at her weakest, you took advantage of that. Franky helped her recover when she left everything stopped and took twice as long.”

“I want to try mend the damage I’ve done. I was wrong” Vera sighed.

“what can I do to help?” Paul asked.

“I need You to get Bridget to speak to me, I will call back in 2 hours.”

Paul nodded, “Ok I will try"

Will Jackson appeared at Franky’s cell. “Franky come on, you have a visitor"

Franky closed her eyes and turned in towards the wall “Tell them I’m asleep"

Will sighed “Franky tell them yourself, now up before I drag you down”

Franky sighed as she sat up. Will could see the cuts and bruises on her face. The last time Franky looked like this she had fought Bea Smith for Top Dog. Will knew Franky had not defended herself from her injury.   
As Franky walked the corridors she knew like the back of her hand, she noticed Will turn down admin corridor. Before she knew it she was stood outside Bridget’s old office. Vera was sat in Bridget's chair.

Vera smiled, “Thanks Will, I will bring Doyle back"

Franky frowned, “Are you the new prison psych? I’ve got to say you’ve down graded since the last one”

Vera shook her head, “No. I need to apologise to you Franky. It was me who shopped you to the police, I did it for selfish reasons to cover my own back. I can see I was wrong now, but also glad you get your freedom in a couple of month's you won’t need to be on the run.”

Franky appeared angry, “well I’m glad fucking up my life was worth your brownie points.”

Vera sighed, “I am sorry.” Vera pushed a folded piece of paper to Franky “I will be back in a hour. I am truly sorry.” Vera walked out room as Franky looked around the room. 

Franky broke down and cried. This room was incomplete without Bridget, if felt empty and cold. Franky looked at the piece of paper Bridget had gave her, she cried happy tears. 

Bridget was in a fowl mood, she wanted to be alone and no one would respect it. She wondered if this is what Franky felt everyday she were in prison, unable to take herself away from anything or situations. Paul was wearing her patience she never realised how frustrating he could be. 

“I’m not going anywhere until you speak to Vera. If you don’t want to hear what she has to say I do.” Paul grunted.

“She took advantage, why would anyone do that? I’m not ready to talk to her so please just leave it. Haven’t you got a wife you need to spend time with? I'll mind the kids, go take her out and show her how much you love her.”

Paul laughed, “She has turned down 6 dates recently I’m not doing anymore. Honeymoon period has truly left us.” Paul was fidgeting with Bridget's tablet. “What about you, do you know who you want?”

Bridget looked at Paul “I’ve never been so sure in my life.”

Paul smiled when he saw Bridget's tablet light up. Incoming Skype video call “Holy shit what the Fuck happened to you??” Paul shouted with concern. 

“If that’s how you compliment a lady you need some tips" Franky joked. “I thought you loved the bad girl look, turns ya on. Sadly for you, you sis has the looks and the body.”

Paul laughed, “she got the brains too”

Franky smiled, “She is perfect. How is Gidge? Is she getting rest? Recovering ok? How’s her memory?"

“Slow down tiger, what’s with the hundred questions. Why don’t you ask her yourself.”

Paul handed the tablet to Bridget, “See you in 10". Paul stood and left the room.

Franky had her head bowed when she heard Bridget cough, “Hey, how are you on Vera's account?”

Franky continued to look down, “Think she felt sorry for me. So here I am sat in your office talking to you.”

Bridget raised her eyebrows, “Your back at Wentworth?”

Franky sighed “Yeah”

Bridget sighed “Franky, look at me"

Franky shook her head “I cant"

Bridget pleaded “Please"

Franky looked up with tears in her eyes, Bridget looked shocked at the vision she saw. Franky's face swollen, black and blue she had certainly had a fight.

“Baby, what happened?”

“Nothing, seriously you should see the other girl.” 

Bridget had tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell Vera on purpose it came out in a conversation. I hate what I have done to you"

Franky shook her head, “You’ve nothing to be sorry ok. I’m the one who got us into this shit. This is just another hill I have to climb to get back on the right path. Then I’m gonna get out of here move to another country if I have too.”

Bridget smiled, “Positive thinking"

Franky smiled, “I’ve got to, this place is torture worst than before. I need to get out of here and put it all behind me. This isn’t my life, my friends have changed. Booms is full of anger, she hates me for escaping fucked up her garden business I could trust her now I have no one I can trust here.”

Bridget sighed, “You have Liz and Allie"

Franky sarcastically laughed, “Oh yeah what they Fuck are they going to do? Sonia wants to kill Liz, and Allie is still pinning after red. I got four months left of the shit hole. Then I'm gone and never looking back at this place or country"

“Four months isn’t a long time, soon be over.”

“Easy for you to say, your not here Gidge. It’s changed so much, people like zombies and psychopaths. Never thought Id say but bring back the Freak.”

“What happened to your face? Don’t say nothing. No more secrets or lies no matter how white they maybe"

Franky frowned, “Tina and her gang jumped me in the shower. Smiles found their mobile after I escaped, drugs got shut down now some other chick trying to become top dog shipping bad shit in here”

Bridget whispered, “they never raped you?”

Franky shook her head, “No, I’d fucking kill them”

Bridget sighed relief, “Just stay low ok. We will get you out. We did before we will do it again I promise.”

Franky smiled, “How are you?”

Bridget smiled, “I’m still remembering things little by little. My broken body is on the mend. Another two weeks this cast will be off, I can strengthen my hand.”

Franky smiled, “Your a tease Gidge"

Bridget laughed, “Baby, your the one with a dirty mind not that I’m complaining.”

Franky laughed, “Oh yeah, you been having liquid dreams about me? I don’t blame you, I’m hot who wouldn’t.”

Bridget smiled, “Well I like what I see, what I can remember. Maybe one day you can show me what exactly I am missing.”

Franky raised her eyebrows and smiled, “ Tease ha, I hate we are in this situation. I keep letting you down and you stood by me through it all. No matter how much I fuck up you support me. I don't deserve you.” 

Bridget touched the screen as if she touched Franky's face, “I don’t remember everything, I need you to make me not forget. So lets leave the past behind us. People say don’t let you heart rule your head, but I will have too. Your my drug, I'm addicted” Bridget laughed.

Franky laughed, “God its so nice to have a proper conversation, not filling in the void to be pleasant. Its the silly things you miss when in here, like relaxing in the bath, candles, Taylor Swift serenading me, drinking a glass of shiraz.”

Bridget frowned, “Taylor Swift?”

“Oh yeah, don't knock it Gidge. You just need to shake it off. Well according to Tess I can shake it off" Franky laughed. 

“Have you seen Tess?”

“Nah, I will when I'm out the place isn’t for kids. She doesn’t need to see this. Dad's still in custody, but hopefully he be out soon.”

“Everything will work out in the end.”

There was a knock on the door, “I'm gonna have to go. As much as I can talk to you all night long. Vinegar tits taking a risk letting me do this. I don't wanna push it.”

Bridget raised her eyebrows, “Not like you behaving"

Franky winked, “I want a hot girl, in a hot car to pick me up and drive me off into the sunset.”

“haha ok. Stay safe Franky. I will be waiting for you on the other side"

Franky returned to her cell, she remained the majority of her time in her cell. She would mixed with others for lunch, work out in the yard and work duty. Everyone noticed the change in Franky, however she continued to keep her head low and stay out of trouble. Before she knew it, four months had past she stood looking at the gate.

Franky walked out of Wentworth, she noticed several cars in the car park nothing she recognised. She walked to the end of the road, this time no Gidge or black Porsche was present. Franky felt a pain in her heart, she observed her surroundings but nothing than an open road. Franky began walking, she didn’t know where it would lead her too. Franky found herself at the beach, she had missed the feeling of sand between her toes, smell of the ocean with the sound of crashing waves. 

Franky had spent several hours looking out at the sea she never noticed the time, the only indication was the stars in the black sky. Franky had got lost in her head, she reflected the last two years of her life it always came back to Bridget. Bridget who was no where to be seen. Franky headed to the local bar, tonight she wanted to forget and the answer was in the bottom of the bottle.

Franky laughed to herself the cliché her mum would hit the bottle to forget her problems, now Franky found herself doing the same definately runs in the family.  
Franky was looking at her glass full of whiskey, tonight she just wanted to get drunk. 

The bar was slowly filling up, several girls already flirted with Franky who declined all the advances any other occasion she would’ve had her cake and ate it. Franky placed her head on the bar, when she felt someone sit beside her as she felt the anger slowly build up. 

“How many times, I'm not interested" Franky snarled as she lifted her head. 

“That’s a shame, because I'm totally and utterly interested" Bridget smiled as she grabbed Frankys shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. Bridget stood up and leaned her body against Franky who naturally pulled Bridget closer. Both rested their foreheads against each other. 

“I thought you wasn’t coming, changed your mind.”

Bridget shook her head, “Never, my flight was delayed I was always coming back to you. I guessed you would be here,”

Franky pulled Bridget into another kiss, “God I've missed you"

Bridget wrapped her arms around Frankys neck, “Lets go home"

Franky smiled, “I never thought you’d ask".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last. Thanks for the comments and messages x


	23. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget plan to get married, however they come across some obstacles. Friends from the past come back in to theirs lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than expected. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for all your comments, reviews etc. I really appreciate the time you take to read this story

Bridget woke up to the smell of fresh coffee, she pulled herself from the bed and walked down the hallway to see Franky making pancakes. 

“Hey baby" Bridget spoke as Franky looked up from slicing fresh fruit.

“Hey, you ruined my surprise I was making you some breakfast in bed.” Franky spoke as Bridget walked towards her. Franky wrapped her arms around her waist as she leaned down and kissed Bridge before turning around to turn a pancake.

“its lonely alone, I like waking up next you" Bridget smiled as she wrapped her arm around Frankys waist from behind as she kissed her back. “I like being reminded how lucky I am that I found you.” 

Franky laughed as she plated up pancakes. “I’m not going anywhere. So lets eat up," Franky leaned in to kiss Bridget, “maybe you can thank me in kindness”

Bridget laughed, “With pleasure darling, but first food. I’m starving"

Franky and Bridget sat out in the garden, sun shining as they both tucked into their breakfast. Franky looked distracted which didn’t go unnoticed. Bridget knew given Franky time and she will open up, she hated watching her in turmoil. 

Franky smiled, “Last 24 hrs of freedom. You can still change your mind.”

Bridget shook her head, “And give up a sexy minx? Don't be silly” Bridget stood as she pulled Franky towards her who naturally wrapped her arms around her waste. “I’m never gonna let you go, I love you Franky. I cant wait to wake up in your arms for the rest of my life, share memories good or bad, and let life throw whatever it wants. We have been on a rollercoaster ride, we are still here going strong together.”

Franky nuzzled her nose against Bridget's “I wanna grow old with you too”

Bridget smiled as Franky kissed her lips, a simple soft innocent kissed soon turned into a passionate embrace. Their bodies naturally entwined, each kiss and touch another declaration of love to each other. 

They had spent the last 12 months rediscovering their relationship. It hadn’t been plain sailing. Franky's parole was extended, she was finally free two months ago all she wanted to do was marry Bridget. Both had agreed they wanted a simple wedding, on the beach followed BBQ with close family and friends. 

“Gidge, what are you doing?" Tess asked as she came running into the garden. Franky pulled back, gently adjusting her clothing Bridget had began removing.

Both Franky and Bridget were shocked at the sudden interruption, Bridget more so since she had to explain to an 8 year old why she was massaging Franky's breast with her mouth. 

“Hey spud, what are you doing here so early? I thought I was picking you up at 2?” Franky asked as she picked Tess up. 

“Uncle Paul said you like surprises" Franky kissed Tess on the head as she watched Paul walk around into the garden with a smile on his face. 

“Did he now" Bridget stroked Tess head as she looked at her smiling brother.

“we knocked on the door three times, didn't you hear us?” Paul asked smiling. 

“They were busy uncle Paul, Gidge was" Franky covered Tess's mouth with her hand.

“Sorry spud, we didn't hear the door. But now you are here, would you like some pancakes?” Tess nodded as Bridget looked nervous. “Lets go make some pancakes" Franky spoke as she scowled Paul.

“So what base?” Paul asked laughing as Bridget slapped his arm.

“Your not funny” Bridget sighed as she looked over at Franky and Tess in the kitchen. 

“she will soon forget about it after her pancake" Paul laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“I hope so. I need to shower and put some clothes on" Bridget walked in to the house as Franky looked up. She could tell she was embarrassed. 

Paul walked over to Franky smiling, “Gidge has gone to shower, any pancakes for me?”

Franky raised her eyebrows, “Oh you want me to feed you now?”

Paul smiled, “Yep, whilst I babysit the kid. Think someone is a little frustrated, may need a Franky special" Paul winked.

Tess screams, “I want a Franky special”

Franky stares at Paul, as Tess jumps up and down. “Does aunty Gidge like Franky specials?”

Paul laughs, “Aunty Gidge loves Franky specials, why don’t we let ya sis go and get dressed and I will show you how to make a Franky special pancake.”

Tess shouted, “yeah"

Franky walked off to the bathroom realised Bridget must be using the ensuite. As she entered the bedroom she heard the shower running. Franky turned around and locked their bedroom door as she discarded her clothes she entered the shower. 

Bridget jumped as she felt Franky wrap her arms around her torso as she kissed the back of her neck.  
“Your brother is a dick" Franky whispered as she continued kissing Bridget's neck.

“Baby we cant, not with them" 

Franky silenced Bridget with a kiss on the lips as she gently pushed her against the tiles. “Then you best be quiet, this is my last day of freedom, tomorrow I get to marry this super hot amazing women. This is my last chance of playing away”

Bridget flirted, “Is that so, she must be a very lucky lady"

Franky nodded her head, “I’m the luckiest woman in the world" Franky leaned in and capture Bridget's lips.

Paul kept Tess busy in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door, Vera were stood by the garden door.

“Make yourself at home they’re in the shower going bumper to bumper they could be a while" Paul spoke.

Vera looked surprised as Tess spoke, “What’s bumper to bumper?”

Paul looked at Tess, “Erm ask Franky"

Franky appeared walking into the kitchen as Bridget walked towards Vera. Franky sat next to Tess at the table pouring a fresh cup of coffee. “Ask Franky what?” Franky asked tickling Tess.

Tess spoke, “what does bumper to bumper? Mean?”

Franky looked at Paul, then to Tess, “Its high 5, they just have a silly phrase. Uncle Paul is being an idiot"

Paul laughed, “Well ladies I have to get going, enjoy ladies day. Tess and Franky I shall see you tonight, 6pm. I promise you sis she wont be too hung over tomorrow. Vera make sure this one doesn’t leave the country.”

Paul hugged Franky as she whispered “Your dead"

Vera looked at Franky, as she watched her pick up Tess. 

“Hey munchkin, can you help me pack my bag for tonight” Franky asked.

Bridget and Vera headed in to the garden as they sat on the swinging chair. They had began talking however their friendship was still on the road to mend. 

Vera spoke, “I cant believe you get married tomorrow"

Bridget smiled, “I know I never expected this day to happen. I cant wait, I love her”

Vera smiled, “she loves you too. I got Franky all wrong, seeing you two together madly in love gives us all hope.”

“She is misunderstood, she has a heart of gold.” Bridget spoke.

“she is a changed women” Vera offered.

Franky was packing some clothes, when she sat on the bed. Tess saw the tears in her eyes and gave her a hug. Franky smiled.

“Tess can you keep a secret?” Franky asked.

Tess nodded, pretended to zip her mouth closed.

Franky smiled, “I need to lift the bed, there is a blue bag that I need you to pull out. But whatever you do you cant tell Gidge, its a surprise for her.”

Tess nodded as she pulled the bag out. Tess asked, “what is it?”

Franky smiled as she opened it, there was a silver necklace with an etched picture of both her parents on a pendant with a sapphire, amethyst, ruby stone and several diamonds. A set of diamond ear rings. 

“They are beautiful, who is that?” Tess asked as she pointed to Bridget’s parents.

“That is Bridget’s parents, who sadly passed away. Bridget loves them very much, tomorrow when we get married I will have dad to give me away, Bridget will have Uncle Paul when it should be her dad. So with this hopefully she will feel happy and have him with her.”

Tess smiled and hugged Franky, as she pulled back “Aunty Bridget makes you soft" Franky laughed.

Tess and Franky walked back into the kitchen, she popped her head out of the door as she walked over to Vera and Bridget. 

Franky handed Bridget an envelope, Bridget frowned. 

“what’s this?” Bridget asked.

“A treat for us all today, we are going to a spa. We have a facial, massages, reflexology and afternoon tea waiting us. I’ve packed everything we need so lets go.”

Bridget stood up and hugged Franky, “Baby you didn’t have too".

Tess rolled her eyes, “Vera come on, they will be a while”

Vera laughed, as Franky looked over Bridget’s back. 

“You are spending far too much time with Uncle Paul, your banned"

Bridget laughed as she kissed Franky on the lips, “Thank you baby”

Franky slapped Bridget on the bum, “Lets go, you head to the car as I lock up.”

Franky headed into the bedroom and placed her necklace on the bed with a card she had wrote previously. Franky headed to the car, as Franky winked at Tess. 

Franky and Bridget enjoyed the afternoon at the spa, Vera and Tess enjoyed the Jacuzzi as they relaxed on a double bed, Bridget drinking a glass of prosecco as Franky rested her arm on her stomach"

“This time tomorrow you will be my wife” Franky whispered.

Bridget smiled as she looked at Franky. Bridget leaned her head against Frankys shoulder as she entwined her fingers resting across her stomach. 

“This time last year, I would never have expected us to be in this position. I keep pinching myself to believe its not a dream. Or I look at the door wait for someone to come and take it all way. We have our whole lives ahead of us, this time next year our lives will be different once again.”

Bridget nodded, “Its not a dream, I cant wait to spend the rest of our lives together. You do realise Paul will try and get you drunk tonight?”

Franky nodded, “I know I have it covered"

The afternoon soon passed, Franky and Bridget both said goodbye to each other. Neither wanted to spend the night apart, everyone around them insisted. 

Franky was driving home when she decided to take a detour. Franky got out of the car as she walked towards the grave, Franky sat on the grass as she placed red roses on Bea's grave. 

“I bet you would laugh if you saw me now, the infamous Franky Doyle settled down with the prison psych. You couldn’t write this shit. I just need to ask you to make sure I don’t fuck this up. I cant mess up anymore than I have. I miss you red, I hope you are happy with debbie, an eating as much fuckin chicken as you can. I love you red” Franky relaxed at the cemetery when her phone buzzed.

“I love you x" Franky smiled as she stood. 

Bridget was relaxing at home, Vera was spending the night at Bridget’s with Paul. Paul walked in the house, he wasn’t too happy.

“where’s Franky? thought we could hit the town her last night of freedom, check out some Aussie chicks make sure she has picked the right lass"

“Excuse me, your meant to ensure Franky doesn’t find any other lass. Plus she isn’t here, she is spending the night with her sister and dad.” Bridget spoke. 

“Whipped already" Paul sighed as he sat on the sofa. “Any whiskey?”

Bridget nodded, “Yeah Franky has some Jack Daniels in the bedroom, second draw next to the left of the bed" 

“I’m not gonna find any toys?” 

Bridget laughed, “No, why do you have sex on your brain 24/7?”

Paul looked shocked, “You too are like horny teenagers around each other. I’m traumatised I've seen far too much.” Paul walked to the bedroom as he entered he saw the gift Franky had left. 

Paul walked back into the living room holding the present and Jack Daniels, “Here, soppy dog has left her mark"

Bridget looked at Paul as she held the box in her hand. Bridget smiled as she opened the box as tears formed in her eyes, both Vera and Paul starred at her.

“what is it?” Paul asked.

“A necklace of mum and dad.” Bridget smiled as she opened the card as it read “Two angels will walk with you every step of the way. They will be with us on our special day, watching with pride. I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Bridget with every breathe in my body, I will love you for a lifetime more. Xx"

Paul had tears in his eyes, as he smiled. “I think I love her too" 

Bridget and Vera laughed, as they saw Paul getting emotional. 

The remainder of the night passed without incident, Paul banned Bridget from using her phone since she spent the evening messaging Franky. 

Franky was awake at 7am she decided to take a walk to the beach to clear her head, she sat with her back against a tree when she heard someone approach from behind.   
“Coffee?” Franky looked up and recognised the person in front of her.

“I’ve told you stay away.” Franky snarled.

“I know, I just need to say I’m sorry. Your dad said you get married today, I just want to wish you all the best. I’ve not met her, but I’ve seen you together she looks beautiful. I can see why you like her.”

Franky stood up and closed the distance between them, “Don’t ever go near her. Gidge is a million times the women you will ever be. She will love her kids, she wont burn them or abuse them unlike you.”

Franky's mum held her hands up, “I deserve everything you throw at me Francesca, I was a monster and there’s not a day goes by I don’t regret the hurt I have caused. I just wanted to wish you all the best for today. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I was 6 years old, you beat me, broke my bones, burned me even allowed men to abuse me. I spent years blaming myself, but Gidge found me broke the shell of a person I used to be. She mended me piece by piece she took the bad and turned it good again. She believed I was a good person, she gave me hope and now I have the rest of my life to forever thank her.”

“I'm sorry. I will leave you alone" 

Franky cried, of all the days her mother decided to appear now of all days. Franky returned home to find her dad sat at the table.

“Why the fuck did you send her to me?” Franky shouted slamming her hand down on the table. “Its my wedding day, for forsake"

Alan stood up and held his hands up, “I told her to leave you alone. She must’ve followed you"

Franky leaned forward holding her stomach, “”Are you ok?”

Franky shook her head, “Call Gidge, I need Gidge"

Paul cursed the ringing tone coming from the table, as he looked Franky displayed on Bridget’s phone. Paul answered, “This best be important.”

“Paul, its Alan. Franky is unwell she is asking for Bridget" 

“I will get her, is Franky ok?” 

“She is vomiting non stop, I don’t know if the wedding will go ahead she doesnt look good".

Bridget rushed over to Alan's house. “where is she? What happened?” Bridget asked.

“She saw her mum, came home full of anger then had pain in her stomach, vomited since in the bathroom” Alan spoke.

Bridget headed straight to the bathroom, she knocked on the door as she walked in. Franky looked dreadful, vomiting none stop. Bridget rubbed her back as she started to lean back against the shower.

“I’m sorry, its bad luck to see the bride. I just needed you, I'm sorry" Franky whispered.

“Hey, hey look at me. I cant wait to marry you, seeing you today is not gonna curse our special day. Your dad said you saw your mum" Bridget spoke soothingly as she wiped Frankys face with a wet wipe. 

“I was at the beach, she just appeared. All I wanted to do was kill her, I wanted to make her feel every ounce of pain she ever made me feel. Then I thought about you, our life and I left. I was so angry Gidge, then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and now I cant stop vomiting. I have horrendous cramps, what about the baby?” Franky asked worried.

“Hey, we don't get married until 3pm. Lets go to the clinic, check everything is ok with the baby. You are gonna be an amazing mum, your blood pressure maybe be high but its best safe than sorry ok.”

Franky nodded, “what if"

Bridget stopped Franky speaking, “No what if's. Brush your teeth, cos I wanna kiss you and you stink of sick"

Bridget headed downstairs when she called Paul, “Hey, Franky is not well. I’m taking her to medical centre to get checked over, can you just make sure everything goes to plan today. I don’t want any more stress.” 

Alan looked at Bridget, “Is she ok?”

Bridget nodded, “She will be, its been a few stressful weeks. Gonna get her checked over. Can you just make sure everything goes to plan with Paul. I don’t want her worrying about anything else.” 

Franky walked up to Bridget, “Lets go".

Paul and Alan spent the morning checking gazebos, dj booth was set up correctly. Food was chilled, and tables set. Vera made sure the wedding setting was set up correctly on the beach. 

Franky was lying on the bed, Bridget holding her hand “Thank you for my necklace its beautiful"

“I think I’ve cursed us, I should never had got the ruby stone”

“I love it, its very thoughtful my parents, our birth stone and our baby’s. He or she will be ok, in July we will have our lives turned upside down"

“What if I have miscarried?”

The door opened, breaking their conversation when they looked at the midwife pushing a machine through the door.

Midwife spoke, “Franky you need to relax more your blood pressure is too high. Your blood results appear good, you’ve got no spotting, which is a good sign. I would like to carry out a scan just to be sure everything's ok.”

Bridget smiled as Franky sighed, they both looked at the screen worried, but full of excitement they have never had a scan. They had 3 weeks to go before their scheduled appointment.

Midwife pointed at the screen, “Here is your baby, the heart beat is very strong. You are very much pregnant approximately 9 weeks old. Its important you relax, the next few weeks can be a scary time for any expecting mothers to be. No intercourse for the next two weeks, the cramping may happen again. If you get any spotting call me”

Bridget had tears in her eyes as she looked at Franky, “I love you" Bridget kissed Franky.

“I love you too, we have a wedding to get too" Franky smiled.

Paul was freaking out he hadn't heard from Bridget, worrying the wedding wouldn’t go ahead when he heard the door open. 

“I have two hours to get ready, is everything on schedule?” Bridget asked as she walked through the door, she grabbed a glass of wine taking a large sip.

“Yes, now hair, make up and get dressed" Vera pushed Bridget towards her bedroom.

Franky entered her home, with a spring in her step. “Tess get ya hair done, we have a wedding to get too.”

Both families were running around trying to ensure both brides were ready and on their way to the wedding. Vera headed over to the beach to make sure the handful of guests invited were looked after. Vera smiled when she recognised a group of people, Will Jackson stood with Smiles, Allie, Boomer, Liz and Maxine.

Vera smiled as she approached the group, “Ladies you look beautiful. Franky isn’t expecting you so please no funny business, I've put my neck on the lime for you all to be here today. Franky would do the same for you. So enjoy”

Boomer spoke, “where is the fucking lezza, I want food"

Vera laughed, “Looking handsome Will"

Will smiled, “You look beautiful Vera"

Ten minutes later everyone had taken their seats. They were all waiting for the brides to arrive. A simple arch completed with white roses stood tall. 

Franky arrived she stepped out the car wearing a ivory satin fitted dress that showed every curve of her body, her hair in a clip with her fringe resting on the side, her make up simple. She looked beautiful. Her dad linked Franky wearing a black suit as he beamed with pride walking her towards the group. 

Franky heard the music begin to play, “From this moment" by Shania Twain. Franky began walking down the isle as she smiled to friends and family, when she got near to the front she saw Boomer and the gang and smiled as she hugged them all, tears in her eyes. 

Vera passed her a tissue, as Franky tried to compose herself. “How?” Franky asked.

“Bridget, she wanted your family here. Its the least I can do" Vera spoke.

“Looking hot Franky" Allie spoke.

“I’ve turned lezza, fuck me Franky" Boomer spoke as Franky hugged her.

Franky felt a tap on her back, as she looked she saw Tess point towards the back of the beach. 

Franky stood as she watched Bridget walk towards her, Paul wearing a navy blue suit walking his sister proudly. Bridget wearing a full beamed smile, hair up wearing a strapless ivory dress that showed every curve of her body. Franky had tears falling on her face, as Bridget stood in front of her. Paul leaned forward and kissed Franky on the cheek. 

Franky spoke, “You look amazing"

Bridget smiled, “You need to wear a dress more often, you breathtakingly stunning"

Frank and Bridget held hands as the song finished playing. 

“Today we come together to celebrate the lives of Francesca Rose Doyle and Bridget Ann Westfall.”

Franky and Bridget were so mesmerised with each other Franky didn’t hear it was her turn to say her vows, Tess nudged Franky.

Franky smiled, “I take you Bridget Ann Westfall to be my wife. I promise to love and cherish you, until death do us part. I promise to be respectful, loyal, faithful until every breathe leaves my body. You take my breathe away every second of every minute of everyday. Without you , there is no me,. You complete me, I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I love you Gidge”

Bridget smiled as she rubbed Frankys hands, “I take you Francesca Rose Doyle to be my wife, I promise to love you with every breath I take. Every moment I share with you gets better with time. I promise to be faithful, love you in sickness and health. You are my world, every day I get to share a moment with you is a dream come true. I love you Franky, I couldn’t be prouder than to stand here with you for the rest of our lives.”  
Franky smiled as she grabbed Bridget's face to kiss her.

“Nearly there Franky" the group of friends laugh “Is there anyone her present that know of any reason why Franky and Bridget be joined in matrimony today, please stand forward.”

Boomer stood and shouted, both Franky and Bridget looked over. “Something just bite my fucking leg, nah let the lezzas wed"

Everyone laughed as Franky stepped closer to Bridget. 

“Do you have the rings?”

Paul stepped forward and handed a box with both their rings in. 

Franky held Bridget’s hand, “I give you this ring as a token of my love”

Bridget held Frankys hand “I give you this ring as a token of my love".

“Do you Francesca take Bridget to be your wife?”

Bridget smiled, “I do"

“Do you Bridget take Francesca to be your wife?”

Franky smiled “I Do"

“I now pronounce you as wife and wife, you may kiss your bride"

Franky leaned forward and kissed Bridget, both kissing longer than expected. Franky pulled back as she wiped Bridget’s tears. Franky grabbed her hand as they stood together as people took photos. Bridget naturally placed her hand of Franky stomach as she beamed with pride looking at Franky.

The afternoon passed, everyone was enjoying themselves when Paul took the mic. 

“Well today we agreed to not have no best man speeches etc. but Franky and Bridget we both know that couldn't happen. So I would like to say Bridget, mum and dad would be proud of you. You look beautiful, they always wanted you to be happy and you are ridiculously happy with Franky. You are the best sister in the world, last year I thought I lost you so standing here is that extra special. Franky where do I start, you have allowed me to catch my sister naked far too many times, far too many to count. But you are forgiven you make her happy, you fight for her and do everything in your power to keep her safe. I hope your future together full with love.”

Franky hugged Paul as Bridget spoke “well we did decide to not do speeches but since Paul broke the rule. I would like to thank you all for coming today, it means the world to us both you have taken the time out to spend this special day with us. Vera thank you for allowing Frankys family to attend, you girls are on her mind daily, she misses you, I miss you and want you to enjoy today." 

Bridge looked to the sky as she spoke, "mum, dad, Bea you may not be here is person but you are in spirit and we love and miss you so much.”

Franky took over, “We also would like to take this opportunity to share with you all some good news. Not only did I get to make Gidge my wife, we also saw our baby for the first time. Today could not get any better so thank you all for being part of our story, now if you don’t mind I want to dance with my wife and officially get this party started"

Franky and Bridget walked to the dance floor as their wedding song “All of me by John Legend" played both lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you got the happy ending some asked for. Massive congratulations to Nicole Da Silver on her pregnancy. Bring on Wentworth 19th June.


End file.
